


予我野火

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fugitives, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, On the Run, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Recovery, Road Trips, Talking, some humor hopefully
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“过往种种于我胸口搏动，仿若第二颗心脏。”<br/>“这些片断我用来支撑我的断垣残壁。”<br/>托尼•史塔克做了个有勇无谋的决定，成为了在逃的通缉犯，与前冬兵一同逃亡，并且在途中体味了谅解的意义。而另一方面，巴基•巴恩斯只是不想在重压之下崩溃而已。队3后AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i need a forest fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848857) by [tomorrowsrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsrain/pseuds/tomorrowsrain). 



> 感谢原作者的授权，感谢不愿透露姓名的滴滴翻译小天使。
> 
> —————————原作Notes分割线—————————
> 
> 我就是想要巴基和托尼坐下来好好地谈一谈，然后就写出了这玩意。说实话，我还是有很多想要表达的东西。  
> 这篇大概能算是“après nous le deluge”的续篇，但单独看完全OK。只要知道这篇的世界线里没有巴基和史蒂夫在瓦坎达的彩蛋，换成了他们一起逃亡。  
> 这篇无视掉的还有（我想大家都会这么做）那个“鹰眼有个连名字都不知道的老婆和几个孩子”和那个“寡姐忽然就爱上了布鲁斯”的什么鬼的设定。还有，这篇的鹰眼有听觉障碍，因为听障设定很带感而且我想这么写。  
> Summary的前两句是引用。第一句来自约翰•邦维尔的《海洋》，第二句则是来自艾略特的《荒原》。”I need a forest fire” 的文名来自James Blake的同名歌曲。  
> 这篇的文档名本来叫做“托尼和巴基的公路大冒险”。  
> 食用愉快！  
> \- C x

“虚度的光阴，

无望的爱，

却都埋着

救赎的籽种。

死而复生，

万物之理。”

——凯·瑞恩

________________

**摘自詹姆斯** **·** **巴恩斯的日记，** **2017** **年：**

_我最先记起的就是你。我应该没有告诉过你吧。在那之后我花了一年才记起我的父母和姐妹的名字，但我记得你。从遇见你，到掉下火车。从头到尾。自始至终。你在我的记忆中如此鲜明——就像画布上的颜料一样地，毫不褪色，从未淡去。_

_并且我爱你。我也记得这个。我已经不记得关于巴基·巴恩斯的任何事情了，除了他用他沾满血污的心脏的每一次该死的搏动爱着史蒂夫·罗杰斯——你是空气，记起你的过程就像是重新学习呼吸一样的——我在真空中过了一辈子，才体会到肺部的氧气流动的感觉。_

_你看，这就是九头蛇没看准了：他们以为他们能让我忘记你。但你已经刻进了我的骨髓，融入了我的血液。他们想要抹去你的存在，就要将我细细切碎，切到他们永远无法拼凑起来才能做到。_

_他们真的试了，他们很厉害，但那不够，不够让我忘记你。_

_因为我第一眼再看到你的时候，我就知道我认识你。我那时不知道你是谁，但我认识你。在那一瞬间，他们甚至来不及将我拉回深渊，我就已经爱上你了。_

_他们以为他们可以指挥我去杀掉你。操蛋的白痴。我可以继续被他们折磨，可以再摔下火车，可以再去打仗，可以再他妈杀那么多人，几百万几百万地杀——我都不会去杀死你。_

_他们派我去杀你，这便是给他们自己敲的丧钟。_

_然而即使我对他们的行为恨之入骨，他们也没有成功。你现在在我身边沉睡着，张着嘴，口水流了一枕头。你的枕头下有一把枪，但你的神情是放松的，开放的，不设防的年轻的而你太他妈的美了。这么多年，过了这么久，我每次看着你，依旧会觉得胸口发紧。而且我得到了你。以做梦都不敢梦见的方式得到了你。_

_感谢上天，我活下来了。九头蛇对我做了那么多，他们夺走了那么多——这都不要紧，他们没有抢走你。_

_但千万不要，千万不要再让我失去你了。我活不下去的。_

_________________

**巴基**

**伊斯坦布尔**

**2017**

巴基·巴恩斯在逃命。这两年来这种痛苦的境况一直伴随着他，但比这次还要难缠的经历也屈指可数。他感觉胸口被一团张牙舞爪，不断蔓延的担忧盘踞着——他根本不知道史蒂夫在什么地方，而且他腿上还中了一颗枪子，跳跃也随之越来越困难。对方的主力队先发制人，在他还没来得及反应的时候就击中了他。他撂倒了三个，但他们还是源源不断地涌上来，于是他只有逃走了。

他往左一个急弯，冲进了迷宫一般的伊斯坦布尔大巴扎。他身后传来吼叫让他停下，那声音不远，太近了，让他停下，但他好像没听见它们一样，然后他的腿就撞上了手推车。他没有摔倒，但已经差不多了。他的腿痛得像是燃烧着一般，但他也忽视了这点痛觉。他们不会在这里贸然开火，这里平民太多了，他在这里应该就能甩掉他们。

他的鞋子已经被从裤子上淌下的鲜血浸透了。他又拐了个弯，迎面撞上一家旅客，他们被吓坏了，呆呆地盯着他，无疑是看见了他的金属臂，他衬衫和裤子上的血，和他狼一般疯狂的眼睛。几个人中的女性尖叫起来，巴基与她擦肩而过。他还是能听见追兵——五个人，全副武装，已经散开了想要包围他。

他思考了一秒要不要逃到房顶上，但是不行，那样就是树个靶子给他们打。他整条右腿已经湿透了，他们肯定是打中了某条动脉。操，操，他需要动脑子——他的脑子怎么就停住了？以及史蒂夫到底他妈的在哪？

他拐进另一条小路，倒吸一口凉气——他的腿差点不听使唤了，然后从地毯摊子中间穿过，不去在意摊主的怒斥。接下来就是找个地方躲起来，如果能做到的话说不定就——

_啪。_

一颗子弹撕裂了他的腹部。他惊讶地叫了出来。操。还说什么不在有平民的地方射击。而且他还没看见，他怎么可能没看见？他将自己的痛觉麻痹到能够继续前进的地步，进了一条更小的巷子。人群往他的两边散开，他听见至少六七种语言的叫喊声。他感觉头重脚轻起来，他衬衫的下半部分已经湿透了。

集中。 _集中。_ 他没看见追兵，于是稍微放慢了脚步变成了快走，一边扫视着周围的商铺。然后他看见了，一名老年女性正在料理她的摆满了食物与香料的小摊，柜台后面全都是躲藏的位置——挂满琳琅满目的商品的矮墙就能挡住他——于是他一瘸一拐地往前走，强迫自己切换到土耳其语模式。在她面前停下来的时候，他把眼睛尽可能地睁大，做出一副可怜的样子。

 _“求你，”_ 他从喉咙里挤出这个词来，一条手臂压在腹部。他的大衣在他们第一次袭击的时候就不见了，而摊主立刻就看向了他的机械臂，但之后她的视线还是回到了他脸上，柔和了些。

_“求你，我需要躲起来，只躲一小会，求你？”_

摊主慢慢地点了点头，往她身后指了指，他磕巴着说出一句感谢，才靠着展品后面的瓷砖慢慢滑下来。那部该死的手机还在牛仔裤的口袋里嗡嗡着，他把它拉出来，翻开它，手指颤抖着。

“史蒂夫。”

 _“你在哪？”_ 史蒂夫听起来已经惊慌得上气不接下气了。巴基闭上了眼睛。追兵的吼声更近了，血已经在他身下的瓷砖上汇成了小池。

“你快走。”

_“我不会丢下你的。”_

巴基摇了摇头，使劲眨眼，把忽然涌上来的该死的眼泪憋了回去。他早就知道他们总会碰上好运用完的时候，他知道他们会无处藏身，而追兵会抓到他们。不是史蒂夫就好，只要是他而不是史蒂夫就好。他们会照着他的头来一枪，大概吧，至少这样就一了百了了，史蒂夫就不会落入他们手中，他会继续拯救世界，就像他该做的那样。

只需要一次简单的牺牲。

“我被包围了。”他说，尽量稳住自己的声音，“不要来找我，你只会跟我一起被抓。快走。和其他人会合。”

_“巴基……”_

“快去。现在就去，史蒂夫。我不是在求你。”

_“我会回来救你的。我保证。”_

巴基闭上了眼睛。他能听见追兵已经走到这条小巷，在每一个商铺翻找着。接下来就随时都会……

他没有对史蒂夫说别来或者不要冒险，因为他知道史蒂夫一定会来的，这倒不知是好是坏。

“我爱你。”他于是说，他的声音很干。

_“我也爱你。”_

他挂断了电话，将它塞进附近一袋干燥的大米里，就在这时三名小队员冲进了这个店，枪口对准他。他举起了双手。他不觉得他们就会在这里处决他，至少不会就在这么多目瞪口呆的民众前，但他们看起来已经被愤怒和绝望冲昏了头，所以他做好了发生任何事情的准备。

小队长举起了来复枪，枪托狠狠地砸在巴基的脸上。一下。两下。

然后便是一片漆黑。

 

_________________

**托尼**

电话打过来的时候，他差点就没有听见，车间里的音乐盖过了铃声。罗斯的名字显示在了屏幕上，托尼拿过手机，本能地按下了搁置通话键。罗斯已经几个月没给他打电话了——上次还是以官方身份中止复仇者的活动，那会他们在德国闹出了大乱子，然后这还不够，又是西伯利亚，最后那个操蛋的美国队长从理应是地球上最安全的监狱里劫走了四个“高危罪犯”，欢快地坠下云端，登上了联合国通缉榜的榜首。

当然了，托尼理论上依旧是超级英雄，但他知道罗斯大概是山穷水尽了才会去找他——只在世界快要毁灭的情况下才有可能，还只是有可能而已。比起寻求托尼的帮助，罗斯说不定宁愿看着世界毁灭。

屏幕闪动着，没有要停下来的意思。

托尼努力回想了下是不是又有外星人进攻地球了。要真是这样的话，有人会告诉他的，对吧？至少罗迪会说的。罗迪还偶尔会给他打电话，即使电话里他都在骂人。要是又有什么东西打过来，罗迪肯定会告诉他的。

那就一定是和罗杰斯有关的事了。比起托尼，罗斯还是更恨罗杰斯的，那家伙去年从他的抓捕下逃脱了四次。每次他逃走了以后，罗斯都要给托尼打电话，像个八婆一样牢骚。这场景一定能让人笑掉大牙——如果不是他每次想到罗杰斯，或者巴顿，或者他们中间的谁都好的时候，胸口还会被那一大团张牙舞爪的愤怒撞得发疼的话。哪怕想到幻视也不能让他好过一点，幻视念叨着什么所谓“揭开无限宝石的秘密”，就来了一次（严密监控下的）旅行，跑去尼泊尔还是蒙古去找什么和尚去了。

他们都不在了。托尼已经不记得他上次跟哪个活人说话是什么时候了。是上周吗？那会罗迪打电话来了吗？还是说上上周？

但这又有什么关系呢？他总是更喜欢他的机器的。机器不会在背后捅他一刀（不算违反三原则的情况，不。），它们没有美国甜心一般的牙齿，也不会对他传播什么全心向善的真理，更不会向他瞒着他父母其实是被杀害了的事实，所以说嘛。他一个人过得很不错。真的很不错。

屏幕一直在闪烁着。托尼叹了口气，考虑着要不要直接挂断了。手头在做的这副新手甲已经快到关键的地方了，他没那个心情去听罗斯讲美国队长的第五次惊心动魄的大脱逃。但是……算了。他已经一周，或者两周，没跟活人说话了，头脑里有个声音对他说着这不健康，她听起来太像佩珀了，让人很烦躁。

他整理了一下情绪，接起了电话。

“史塔克。”罗斯立刻就开口了，像一条乱叫的狗，托尼没等他说完就打断了他。

“所以你这次又怎么搞丢了罗杰斯？他骑着一匹独角兽飞走了吗？像耶稣一样上天了吗？哦等等，我赌他——”

“我们成功逮捕了冬日战士。”罗斯打断了他，于是所有的话语都被闷死在了托尼的喉咙里。

“你们怎么？”他脱口而出。上次他们打算抓冬日战士，那会搞得才真叫难看。但是现在特工们已经知道了罗杰斯和巴恩斯基本上是被胶水黏住了一样地难舍难分，所以只抓住了一个……这是他没想到的。

“我们抢先一步到了他们的下一个目的地，在伊斯坦布尔设了埋伏。罗杰斯逃走了，但巴恩斯在第一次进攻行动中就受伤了。我们将他关押在纽约，直到索科威亚协议委员会审判他。”

金属的撞击声忽然响了起来，托尼吓了一跳。他往下看了看，意识到他还戴着手甲的那只手握成了拳，手指刮过了手掌的部分。他深呼吸，强迫自己放松，放松——即使他已经知道罗斯的这个电话有什么不对了。

因为罗斯觉得巴恩斯死了和世界毁灭没什么两样。

哦当然还有——

“我们正在考虑控制他。你之前对班纳的事件有经验，这将与我们非常受用。我们想请你以咨询的身份来纽约，直到委员会作出决定为止。”

Bingo。就是这样。

罗斯在等，托尼能想象出他有多期待——期待托尼能像一个听话的新兵蛋子一样跳起来抢着上前。呵。

“请稍等，”他说着又搁置了通话，切断了罗斯说到一半的牢骚。

他已经一个月没有出过复仇者大厦了。至少一个月，意思就是估计不止一个月。他依旧渴望着对着巴恩斯的脸打一枪又一枪直到后者彻底死得没有人样，而且他不确定如果他要去为巴恩斯的庭审作证，那时自己能不能忍住五分钟不去直接打爆他的头——别说五分钟了，他能不能忍一分钟都不知道。他想挂掉电话，然后躲在大厦里，直到下一次外星人进攻之前都不再与人接触。他想为他死去的父母复仇。他想忘记罗杰斯，想忘记他怎么就犯了这么大的错去相信他。他想要看到巴恩斯遭受痛苦。

他想知道为什么。

操，他怎么居然还在考虑这事？从罗斯把“巴恩斯”和“羁押”这两个词放在一个句子里，中间还没有加“逃走”的时候，他就已经知道他的回答会是什么了。他长叹一声，重新拿起了电话。

“我这就来。”

他会后悔的。他已经知道他一定会后悔了。

 

_________________

 

**巴基**

天。周围的什么东西都是瞎眼的白色。他有一瞬间觉得自己死了，但是因为他全身都在痛，所以他是下了地狱而不是上了天堂。记忆潮水一般涌进他的脑海——伊斯坦布尔、埋伏、受伤、大巴扎， _史蒂夫_ 。史蒂夫逃走了。史蒂夫 _安全了_ 。

他在地板（至少他觉得那是）上缩成一团，带着哭腔地深吸了一口气。史蒂夫逃走了。这对他来说就足够了。只要史蒂夫是安全的，他们对他做什么他都会接受。至少直到史蒂夫带着一队人冲进这里以前都是这样——而史蒂夫一定会来，只是时间问题了。

七十年过去了，史蒂夫如果变得不能被一眼看穿，那他就不是史蒂夫了——至少在遇到要把巴基从他待过的任何一所监狱里救出来的，这样的危险又愚蠢的任务的时候，史蒂夫一直都是一根筋的。天，这真的很烦。他恨史蒂夫总要把事情搞成骑士小说，同时也恨自己好像总是在骑士小说里的陷入困境的女子的位置。他猜史蒂夫大概是想要报答他们最初的十年，那个时候是巴基一直在救他，但这也不能改变他很烦人的事实。

他一想到史蒂夫，就本能地举起他的那只血肉的手摸向他颈上挂着的链子。他们把这个留给他了。感谢那操蛋的上帝。他紧紧地攥着那枚戒指，直到它能在他的手掌里留下印子。戒指是一个普通的银指环，旁边镌刻着一些非洲的图腾，但这戒指是巴基唯一真正珍视的宝物。史蒂夫在开普敦的一个市场买了它，傻笑着送给他，那时他们刚刚结束一轮天翻地覆的性爱，而巴基直到死都不会拿下这个戒指。

戒指还在，但他的左半边身体都不对劲，感觉轻了许多。巴基睁开眼睛，在强光灯的照射下眯着眼，然后抬起头。

他的手臂不见了。那群狗娘养的抢走了他的机械臂。

他其实并不觉得惊讶——在德国的时候他们没有把他的机械臂拿走，这才让他感到惊讶——但愤怒还是在他的血管里烧了起来。即使他真的厌弃那条手臂，它依旧是它的一部分，然而他们就这么把它拿走了。他有种十分荒诞的感觉，就好像是政府的人把他打残了。

然而他已经连生气的力气都没有了，而且他依旧能感到伤口被撕扯的疼痛。他没在意这些，只是用右手支撑起上半身坐了起来。他的腹部一下痛得尖锐，但他固执地忽略了它们。这伤口会愈合的。这种伤口都会愈合。

他看向四周，仔细观察他被关押的地方。白色天花板，三面灰色的旧砖墙，材质看起来像加固了很多遍的钢筋混凝土。第四面墙是玻璃的，这个应该就是牢房的正面。没有家具。他的脚上拴着金属脚镣，脚镣连着一根钉在地上的铁链。他用力拉了一下，发现这条链子钉得很牢固，不会轻易就被拔出来。链子足够长，能让他在整个房间里走动，但他基本确信，如果他有什么轻举妄动，它就会有反应。

他的头疼得要炸开了——他们大概给他灌了一吨镇定剂才把他运到这里来，他还能从棉花一样干渴的嘴里尝到镇定剂的味道，他也还能感到脸上被作战小队的人拿着半自动步枪打过的地方正在慢慢愈合，伤口下的组织轻轻地跳动着。

牢房外面来了人。他听到对方急促的呼吸声——感到他们的视线刺穿了他的脸侧——

“欢迎回来，睡美人小姐。”在他能从干涸的喉咙里挤出字来以前，一个熟悉的声音就发话了。

霍华德·史塔克的儿子从玻璃后面现出了身影。他的双手插在口袋里，肩膀看起来很放松，甚至漫不经心，但他的双眼燃烧着，犹如一尊熔炉。

巴基吞下一声呻吟，同时压下想要立刻缩起来保护自己的冲动。

完了。


	2. Chapter 2

“管好你自己能处理的，剩下的就是战争了。”

——马修·J·赫菲特

 

________________

 

**托尼**

巴恩斯看起来和以前不一样了。不知道为什么，这是他的第一反应。他剪短了头发，看起来和史密森尼博物馆里的肖像一模一样了——这也是说，他看起来年轻了些。

但他的眼睛出卖了他。它们正在紧张地打量着托尼，被逼到墙角的小动物一样的神情。然后他想起了巴恩斯对着他的脸上开枪的瞬间，恐惧一下子冻住了他全身的血液的感觉。现在，托尼的愤怒更强烈了。他仿佛能听见他父亲的骨头在巴恩斯的拳头下碎裂的声音，听见他母亲死前喉咙里不成音节的气流声。就好像把他的噩梦录成了电影，在巴恩斯空洞的双眼和史蒂夫悲伤的，早就知道了一切的双眼中反复播放，而这些声音便是电影的原声带。一辆车在一条没有人的路上撞上了树，一遍，两遍，三遍。

所以他一个月接着一个月地灌醉自己，然后一天接着一天地失眠。

“事情是这样的。”他在脑中安慰地拍了拍自己的背，才能让自己的语气保持稳定又漫不经心，“这里的墙是用加固的金属和六层混凝土做的，玻璃也防弹。你哪怕就是抠它们一下，房间里就会嗖的一下放出催眠瓦斯来，大概也就是能把浩克放倒两分钟的量吧？轮到你身上就是几天，或者一周，所以我是不推荐你妄想去做什么的。”

巴恩斯环视一圈，看上去既不惊讶，也没被吓倒。

托尼强迫自己做了个看起来很冷静的深呼吸，他的肺几乎在燃烧：“一天两餐，厕所是三次。这个房间每个角落都有监控摄像，门口有两个守卫，控制厅有三个，都是二十四小时值守——身上都有闪闪发光的大枪。你能做个乖孩子吗？”

巴恩斯抬头看着他。他太白了，脸上的淤青和伤口凸显出来，这张脸再被磨砂玻璃一模糊，显得更小了。托尼恨他，他恨他， _他真的恨他_ 。

“我可以，”他轻轻地说。这严格来说是托尼第四次听到他说话，而他的嘴角微微地上扬了，“史蒂夫就说不定了。”

托尼从喉咙里冷笑一声，那声音十分苦涩：“哦，那倒是肯定的。他当然在筹划着什么场面宏大的英雄救美，但不要抱太大期望了，公主殿下。他总得先找到你，顺便说这次就没那么简单了，然后还要闯进到这个星球上现在最安全的建筑里。这就要耗他一个星期，或者两个星期？到那会，协议委员会——他们最好这样——已经决定要往你该死的脑子里来一颗枪子，这样到他来的时候，就刚好给你收尸了。”

巴恩斯摇了摇头：“但这对你也不是最好的。”

他的语气比起威胁更像在述说事实。托尼的指甲掐进了掌心，疼痛沿着他的手腕爬上去。

而他几乎没有注意到。

“这可不见得。”他一下子提高了声音，威胁地往牢房走了一步，“我可是终于能看见杀死我父母的凶手去死了，他是死有应得。这哪还有什么不好。”

巴恩斯的眼神是沉着而忧郁的。他的嘴唇动了动，扯出一个扭曲的微笑：“他会把整个世界烧了给我陪葬的，也包括你。”

“那就让他放马过来。”

“你杀得了他吗？”巴恩斯问，“因为要真是那样，只有杀了他才能阻止他了。”

他还真的杀得了他。托尼一瞬间明白了。如果真的遇到这种情况，他还真的能杀了罗杰斯。他差点就下杀手了，就在西伯利亚——他那时是真的想要杀死他的。后来，后来他熔炉一般的愤怒就慢慢地冻结了，在这一年里凝固成了一层坚冰与磐石与苦涩的黑铁砌成的墙，将他经过一轮爆炸而只剩残片的心裹起来。他真的能下手，并且他痛恨这一点。

“住得舒服。”他发出一声刺耳的笑声，转身离开了。

他能感到巴恩斯的视线要刻进他的脊背。

 

________________

 

所以他并没打算回来的。真的。但他这次 _稍微_ 多喝了点酒，又没听到什么新情报，头脑中倒有一串串的问题像挥之不去的苍蝇在嗡嗡。罗迪和佩珀以前总对他说，他需要控制自己的莫名的冲动，而在他再次站在巴恩斯的牢房前的时候，他觉得他们说不定是对的。

“你打死了我爸爸。”他一开口就说。操，他已经在这里了，而且他不想再一路走回去，就这么着吧，“把他的脸打得凹陷进去。掐死了我妈妈。然后你现在还像什么都没发生一样。”

巴恩斯靠墙坐着，双腿向前伸着。他脸上的伤口正在愈合，淤青已经彻底没有了。他的眼睛缓缓睁开，转向托尼，然后眨了眨眼。

“那确实什么事都没有发生。”他说，然后托尼感觉血管里的血沸腾了。

“你再说一遍？”他低吼道，就在玻璃的正前方停住了。

“那确实什么事都没有发生。”巴恩斯重复道，“因为 _我_ 什么都不是。我不能感到同情或者哀悼。我知不知道他们是不是无辜的，对我来说没有区别。我已经没有一点人类的部分了。那个时候我只会听从上面的命令。他们只给我留下那么多。”

“你在 _找借口_ 吗？”哦，这理由还真够充分。巴恩斯缩了缩，双眼睁大，好像托尼拿着锤子砸了他一样。

“不，”他说，坐直了一点，“我没有。我……”

他的神色阴沉了：“我知道我是什么。是我杀了他们。我的手上沾满了他们的血，我非常——”

“住嘴。”托尼打断了他，他的胸口正在被愤怒和痛苦撕扯着，他试着呼吸，他不想要毫无意义的道歉，“你他妈敢再说一个字。”

他转身，假装自己并不是逃走地，大步离开了这里。

 

________________

 

“我这就不明白了。”这次他带了酒，因为他是个败者，而他这次也没有喝醉也没有人能来判断他是不是喝醉了，这样还不行吗？

巴恩斯的坐姿和上次几乎一模一样。他脸上的伤口不见了。如果不是托尼确实知道他们一天会带他去三次厕所，他会觉得巴恩斯从第一次醒过来的时候都没有挪过一条肌肉。巴恩斯看起来已经筋疲力尽了，在无情的荧光灯下看上去太小了，而托尼一再告诉自己他不在乎。他。不。在。乎。

为了向自己证明他不在乎，他又灌了一大口威士忌，慢慢感受酒精在他的喉咙里燃烧，与此同时尽力保持着平时的“老子是托尼·史塔克，老子天不怕地不怕”的姿势。而巴恩斯不知道怎么的就看穿了他。

“你记得。你说你记得。你说你手上全是血，这么多的血，所以你要是感到罪恶你为什么就跑了？你为什么不来自首？不来挨一颗枪子？你为什么不就直接躺着去死？”

“那样会好一些吗？”比起反问，巴恩斯听起来居然是真的好奇，“看着我受折磨？看着我死了？那样你会好过一些吗？”

 _是的_ 。托尼试着这么说，但这个词只能吊在他的喉口，仿佛有千斤重。

 

________________

 

“还有多少人？除了我爸爸妈妈？”

然后这种探监变成了一件常发生的事情。托尼并不确定为什么会这样或者是怎么会变成这样的，但他好像已经不能阻止自己了。巴恩斯变成了一种奇怪的，在脑子里叮铃哐啷响的执念，一阵不去见他就好像会皮肤痒痒。

他的房间太安静了，在没有机器或者项目占据他的时间的时候，他能感觉自己的眼前又开始出现眩晕，而这一次没有人能扶住他了。哦，他要是想的话，倒是可以在大厦里来回走走，自言自语或者跟 _星期五_ 说话。这样就能让他不被自己绕进什么地方去。但是去找巴恩斯更好。更简单。在巴恩斯旁边，他就能把自己的愤怒和恨意发泄出来，这样它们就至少会消停一会，不会一直啮咬着他的肋骨了。

这种会话的效果是暂时的，但是，嘿。物尽所用嘛，这些天他已经过得很艰难了。

“三十四个高级杀手。”巴恩斯说。他今天换了一面墙靠着，而托尼在牢房的玻璃前盘腿坐着，腿上放着通常的酒瓶。他想这应该是伏特加，但他其实尝不出来。

巴恩斯的左脸上又出现了一大块新的瘀伤。肯定是有人打他了。这个伤口看起来比拳头能打出的更重——用警棍？还是枪托？

管他呢。他才不管。

“还有？”

巴恩斯叹了口气：“还有其他人。很多其他人。他们都……混在一起。有一阵是越战。士兵，还有大部分是平民。一些附带损伤。”

托尼握紧了酒瓶：“真的？他们就是其他人？附带伤害？”

巴恩斯皱起眉，长叹一声：“是啊。对九头蛇来说，他们就是。”

“那对你来说呢。”托尼追问道。

巴恩斯闭上了眼睛：“他们是鬼魂。”

 

________________

 

他父亲的面颊在巴恩斯的拳头下凹陷，血滴到路上。又是一拳，骨头碎了。他的母亲在该死的副驾驶座上哭喊着。咳嗽和拼命喘气的声音，她留下的最后的声音，就在巴恩斯的手指捏碎她的气管的时候留下的声音。

巴恩斯的眼睛是空洞无神的，史蒂夫看着他，眼神悲伤而充满了后悔，然后有什么黑暗而残忍的尖锐的东西在托尼的胸口裂开了。

他喝酒，他一直喝，这些酒精还不够。

________________

 

“会是你来做吗？”

托尼眨了眨眼。他们像这样相对无言地坐着已经（居然）有十分钟了。巴恩斯往玻璃的方向靠近了些，用那双充满询问的眼睛看着他。

“你说什么？”

“他们判我死刑的时候。会是你来杀我吗？”巴恩斯用的词是“的时候”而不是“如果”，而他看起来并不是很在意自己要去死了。托尼大概已经喝太多到不能继续正常地思考了，但所谓人生苦短及时行乐嘛。

“我也不知道，”他嘟囔道。罗斯和联合国会想正式一点——聚集一个方阵向他开火。电椅或者注射对巴恩斯都没有用。只有子弹才可以，很多子弹。或者是钢铁侠战甲的几发连续的激光。

“最好能是你，”巴恩斯说。他看起来已经完全失去精力了。已经两个月没有罗杰斯的影子了，他大概已经放弃了，“如果这样你能好过一点。”

“关你什么事？”托尼不耐烦地嘟囔。

巴恩斯朝他皱了皱眉，就好像这个答案已经再明显不过了。可能确实是这样，然而托尼那滴着血的愚蠢的心又在拦着他。

巴恩斯看上去太像人类了。

“没什么。”托尼在巴恩斯能回答之前抢先说。他在冰冷的金属地面上躺下，仰望着强到刺眼的灯光。他的头很痛，不过这些天什么东西都好痛就是了，所以他要做什么，乱叫吗。

“我也不想知道。”

 

________________

 

他必须停了。他在大醉与下一次大醉之间稀有的清醒的时候这么决定。他不想去管巴恩斯或者他会怎么样了。技术上来讲，在判决下达以前他不能 _离开这里_ ，但他不会再来看他了。

下了决心以后，他便翻出一些工具来，回到调整他的装甲的工作上。要么就是委员会判巴恩斯死刑，要么就是罗杰斯会冲进这座古堡想把公主救出来。除了等待，托尼什么都不能做，而继续想这部拍得烂俗的戏码也不能减轻哪怕一点点他的愤怒，再或者是，他只愿意向他自己承认的，悲伤。

所以他把自己埋在心不在焉的修理和酒精中，近乎绝望地逼自己不要去想其他事情。

 

________________

 

**巴基**

他的下颌还因为昨天一个守卫打的一拳隐隐作痛。看起来是他到厕所的速度慢了才会挨打。但至少另一个守卫骂了那个守卫两句，说他不该打人，但巴基还是在他们把他放回监狱的时候连着检查了至少五遍，确认自己的头发剪短了，戒指也还戴在脖子上。

不是九头蛇。这里不是九头蛇。

已经快三周了，史蒂夫还是没有消息。他莫名觉得放松了。这意味着史蒂夫在（或者大概是娜塔莎，山姆和克林特在帮他）思考，而不是像一头被激怒了的公牛，不顾一切就冲进来。巴基可以等，这不太坏。这牢房太白了而且太无聊了，但是上天，他经历过糟糕得多的情况。

托尼·史塔克的语言就像刀割在他身上，但他能透过那些愤怒看见赤裸的，可怖的悲伤，他能理解。他想向史塔克道歉，想对他说他真的非常抱歉，他两年前说不定就已经自我了断了——但他不能扔下史蒂夫一个人，他就是不能，他太爱他了以至于他自杀不了，哪怕这听起来再怎么自私也一样。

但史塔克不想听他的话，也不想要他无用也无助的道歉，所以他沉默着，就让史塔克发泄自己的怒火。

从一个奇怪的，甚至扭曲的角度来讲，他几乎对这种陪伴感到庆幸了。

只是今天来看他的不是史塔克而是罗斯。这个男人的脸上有一种阴郁的神色，巴基在看到的瞬间就明白了。那么就是处刑了，和他想象的一样。在监狱的门打开的时候，四名守卫在罗斯的身边护着他。他们将巴基还剩的一条手臂钉在他身后，解开了他的脚镣。他想过打一架，但没有了机械臂，他一个人无法对付他们四个。再说，即使战死的想法很诱人，他现在也已经累瘫了。

 _史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我真的很抱歉。_ 戒指的重量吊在他胸口，让他稍微安心了些。他拼命地祈祷着，希望他们能让他到死还戴着这枚戒指。

他们不能反剪他的双手，所以他们在他的脖子上系了个拘束项圈。这里的走廊太长了，弯弯绕绕仿佛没有尽头，它们太像九头蛇了，他只能尽力去无视它们。他要面对的是什么？一个火力方阵？还是只有钢铁侠？

会结束得很快吗？

但愿如此，这样史蒂夫也会好过一点。

 _史蒂夫。_ 他艰难地吞咽下猛地涌上来的一波爱意和它裹着的忧愁。他是一直期望着的，希望他们能一起走出这个地方，肩并肩地。

他们转过了最后一个弯。罗斯在墙上的一块密码盘上砸了一串复杂的字符。铁门划开了，守卫把他推进了一个接近空着的房间。这里没有任何行刑队或者托尼·史塔克的影子，但是在房间中间，有一把熟悉到可怕的椅子，椅子的周围环绕着各式的仪器。

他恐慌地尖叫了起来，空气一瞬间被抽离了他的肺。

不， _不要_ 。

他一跺脚，本能地就向后倒去，头砸在一名守卫的鼻子上。一声令人作呕的啪叽声响起，伴随着一声被吞下的尖叫。他抓住这个间隙转身，将手臂解脱出来，挥拳打向第二名守卫的喉咙。罗斯在吼叫这什么，但巴基能听到的只有脑中可怖的吼叫声。另一名守卫拉紧了他项圈上的缰绳，他瞬间无法呼吸，只能低吼一声，蹲下，一下子扫倒了这个人的腿。

在他倒在地上的时候，巴基抓住了他的头，使劲往地上砸去，这力度足够他失去意识。

出口，这里一定有个出口。

他朝这名守卫的枪伸出手去，但就在他的手要摸到它的时候，他的头侧边挨了一警棍，一只警靴将手枪踢走了。现在这里有更多的守卫了，他们涌了进来，挤满了房间的每一处。他们与他扭打成一团，直到将他制服，并拖着他向椅子去。

不不不不——

他不能呼吸了，他的胸中已经全都是恐惧，容不下氧气了。

“求求你们，”他上气不接下气地哀求道，转眼看着罗斯，“求求你们别这么做。”

罗斯的表情里混着悲伤和负罪，但他是坚决的：“很抱歉，巴恩斯。无论是继续拘留你还是立刻处死你，都太危险了。委员会已经决定了，这是必要的恶行。”

在他们把他按进椅子的时候，巴基笑了，笑声破碎而扭曲。

“这没用的，”他在他们用金属带绑住他的手臂和胸膛的时候断断续续地说，他能感到眼泪从眼眶里涌出，慢慢滴到他的面颊上，“他们试了他妈的七十年，结果还是不能让我杀了他。”

他向上瞪着罗斯：“你们也做不到的，你们这群狗娘养的贱种。”

“我很抱歉。”罗斯语气沉重地说，随后向工程师挥手。金属紧紧地扣住了他的身体，有一块向前突进，往他口中塞进了一块橡胶口塞。他立刻想要把它吐出来，但他们用一根系在他脑后的带子把它固定住了。

他依旧不能呼吸。

机器转动了起来，那是一种熟悉的，可怖的轰鸣声，他能看见机械臂往下探去，他的皮肤上有电流的刺痛。

他想象过一千种可怕的死法，但他从未想过这个。

 _史蒂夫。_ 他在绝望之中只能想着他，攀附着和他有关的记忆。他双唇的味道、他皮肤的触感，他笑起来时嘴角的弧度。布鲁克林、战前，在摇摇晃晃的床上接吻。舞蹈大厅、欢笑、史蒂夫没有一个茧的手指握着铅笔在素描本的纸上描画，他的胸中绽放的明艳到令人害怕的爱。

机械臂在他的头的两侧紧紧地固定住了。他嘴里的橡胶尝起来和毒药没有区别。

欧洲、战争、看着史蒂夫被做成传说，看着他的手上沾满本不该染上的鲜血和死亡。那该死的盾，那套该死的 _美国队长制服_ ，但他们之间还是有爱的。一切都那么鲜明，无法逃避。有谁掉下去了，有谁死了，有谁重获新生。现在的史蒂夫、他柔软的头发和蓝色的，那么蓝的双眼、他托起他脸颊的大手，和夜晚他环绕在他腰间的壮实的双臂。

_我爱你。_

“开始吧。”罗斯的声音仿佛是遥远的地方传来的一般。闪电一般的电流和痛楚直直刺进他的脑袋，侵蚀他的视界直到它们变成一片空白——

_我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱——_

记忆河水一般，血液一般地流失，而巴基只能尖叫，直到他再也叫不出一声来。


	3. Chapter 3

“有些东西只是带着一些不可避免的因素而已，人不必因此就受它们操控。”

——菲利普·K·迪克

________________

 

**托尼**

他这次成功地三天没去巴恩斯的牢房，他感到挺骄傲的。当然，他今晚的工作毫无进展，但能坚持三天不去看他，对他来说已经是一个良好的开端了。而且他今天甚至都没有带酒来。

他到了巴恩斯的隔间所在的房间，朝着监控摄像头轻快地挥了挥手，然后整个人愣住了。

巴恩斯在他牢房的最远处的那个角落缩成了一团，上身趴在膝盖上，看上去仿佛是想让自己消失。他的双眼中布满了血丝，目光涣散，手用力地攥着戴在脖子上的戒指，而他在不停地自言自语着什么。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，32557038。1917年3月10日。纽约布鲁克林。第一零七连队中士，参与二战。曾被……被九头蛇于1945年俘获。于……于2014年逃脱。今年是2017年。史蒂夫。史蒂夫，”他做了个带着哭腔的深呼吸，紧紧闭上充血的双眼，声音颤抖起来，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。生于1918年7月14日。担任美——美国队长直至……直至——”

托尼向前跨了一步，光打在他身上。巴恩斯一下子就看到了他。他慢慢眨了眨眼，才忽然意识到真的有人来了。托尼疑惑地看着他，不祥的预感更强烈了——巴恩斯仅剩的一条手臂无法保持平衡，他踉踉跄跄地爬起来，然后挪到了玻璃前。

“史塔克，”他的双眼不寻常的亮，好像发现了救星一样，“史塔克，你能帮我一个忙吗？求你？”

“什么？”托尼艰难地答道。这个情况他没见过，也没想过，而他有种非常不好的感觉。

“杀了我，”巴恩斯将一只手贴在玻璃上，他的表情居然是绝望而真挚的，“你怎么折磨我都好。只要……只要在杀了我之后把这个戒指和我的日记交给史蒂夫就好，求你。罗斯把日记拿走了，但它应该还在这里。把它们交给史蒂夫，你怎么对我都可以，求你？最后……最后杀了我就好，求你。”

等等，这他妈是哪一出？什么鬼？那种不好的感觉顺着托尼的脊背往下流，在他的腹部凝固了，像一袋石头。他一定是把恐惧全都写在脸上了，因为在托尼能想到他怎么回答这种胡言乱语之前，巴恩斯便改变了策略。

“或者就给我一把枪，如果你方便一点的话，我可以自己了结。给我把枪就好。”

“上帝啊，巴恩斯，”托尼终于从喉咙里挤出来，“这他妈是在干什么？”

“我不能伤害他，”巴恩斯说，“我 _不会_ 。我不会再变成那样。求你，史塔克，快点给我枪。”

那份恐惧正在托尼的脑后低语，一直不间断地。你知道他在说什么的，它对他说。你 _知道_ 的。

他没有管巴恩斯的恳求，而是在盲目而愤怒的本能之下掏出了手机，开始黑进大厦的系统。几条简单的指令之后牢房里的监听被切断了，他又输入了一串复杂的命令，将上周所有的监控录像调了进来。他狂乱地在里面翻找着什么，那个声音催促着他，它说，你看这里。

噢，操。这就是了。

一间空旷的房间。一把椅子，看起来像另一个基地里的而绝不该属于这里的椅子，就放在房间正中间。在椅子上被捆着的……

他按下了播放，整个房间就充满了巴恩斯无助的惨叫。巴恩斯本人剧烈地颤抖起来，垂下了头，他的肩膀在颤抖，手握成拳压在玻璃上，但他坚持着站稳了。托尼听着巴恩斯的吼叫声，他 _看着_ 他，呆呆地说不出一句话来，直到这一段录像结束，工作人员关掉了椅子周围的仪器，留下巴恩斯一个人软绵绵地被装置捆着，几乎已经失去了知觉。

即使录像近乎一片模糊，托尼还是可以看见从巴恩斯的脸上的泪痕，和嘴角被口塞磨出的血迹。

“他们想给我洗脑，”巴恩斯的声音让他回过神来，他把视线从手机屏幕移到他的脸上，“就跟九头蛇那样。但我不会……我不能让他们得逞所以，我求求你，史塔克，你就……你他妈给我一把枪就好。”

愤怒在他的血管里烧灼，像一根电线一样点燃他的神经，他已经感觉不到震惊了。操他妈的他根本不想管他到底有多恨巴恩斯和他到底还有多恨巴恩斯了。他签法案不是为了去折磨别人。

_（冰水淹没了他从他的口中灌进喉管和肺部他不能呼吸了不能呼吸了但他们不让他浮上来他不能呼吸了氧气快用尽了他不能——）_

他又输入了几行指令，警报就关掉了，摄像头也被旋转到了一个什么都看不到的位置。巴恩斯在看他，他的眼睛太大了——看起来那么年轻，那么像一个正常的人类。托尼不去看他，他看他也没什么用，他除了那些愤怒什么都看不到——它们将他的视线变得镭射一般吓人。他在手机上运行了一个程序，然后将手机放在巴恩斯的隔间的密码盘上，让它来破解密码。

守卫随时都会来这里。快点，快点……

_滴。_

巴恩斯的牢房的门与控制室的门一同滑开，三名守卫扛着枪冲进了房间，但托尼已经准备好了。他敲了敲自己的手表，举起手的时候手甲已经在他的手上展开了。在守卫们能反应过来以前，托尼的手甲就射出了一道强光，三人中的两人跪倒在地上。他冲上前去，精准地踢倒了第一个人，随后他又一拳将第二个人也打翻在地。第三个人举起了枪，枪口离托尼只有几厘米的距离了，但巴恩斯瞬间冒了出来，抓住了他的枪，并且把它夺走了。

守卫的眼睛惊恐地瞪大了，但那只有一秒，因为他下一秒就吃了巴恩斯一记沉重的头击。

从第二扇门里又冲进来了两名守卫，他们立刻就开了火。托尼用手甲挡住了一发子弹，顺手又发出一道激光。趁着守卫被强光刺激到无法动弹的间隙，巴恩斯从他们被打倒的一名同伴身上搜出一把手枪，击中了他们的腿。不致命，但足够让人失去行动能力，托尼注意到。然后巴恩斯三大步跨到了房间那头还在翻滚的守卫旁边，又补了几下直到他们失去意识。

这布满房间的沉寂过于厚重，让人无法呼吸。托尼觉得自己的心脏已经要从胸腔里跳出来了。

巴恩斯转向他，但他没有举起手枪。

“我们大概有十分钟，然后他们就能知道这里怎么回事了，”托尼又拿出了他的手机，“星期五在定位你的手臂。他们大概就会把它放在这附近所以现在应该——”

他的电话响了。他就说嘛，就在走廊下面。真好猜。

“你等着。我过去——”

“不。”巴恩斯说。托尼翻了个白眼。

“你不能就这么在这里大摇大摆地走，终结者。你太显眼了，只要给我好好地坐在这里然后让我去拿你那条操蛋的手臂，成不？我马上就回来。”

他在巴恩斯能进一步抗议之前走出了牢房。幸好，巴恩斯还比较老实——尽管托尼还真的不介意他有什么小动作，这样他就能对着他的脸轰一炮了，只轰一炮。

外面的走廊空无一人。这很好理解，因为大家都怕巴恩斯——高层人士像躲避瘟疫一样地躲着这一整层楼，而被派到这里来轮班守着他的就都……挺慌张的。托尼的手甲一直处于开启状态，一旦有人在拐角遇到他然后吓得做了什么就不好了。他还是想完好无损地干完这一票的，非常感谢。

巴恩斯不值得他杀，哪怕他求死的表情再楚楚可怜也没用。

他站在武器库前，启动了破解程序。目前为止一切顺利，即使那种让他全身紧绷的恐惧感还没有褪去。

操。他不敢相信他居然在做这种事。

 _（录像里巴恩斯尖叫着尖叫着尖叫着就像他要死了一样他在牢房里求托尼给他一把枪用来一枪打掉自己半个头_ ）

哦，他当然敢相信了。

门随着密码被破解的响声滑开了。星期五的扫描显示这里没有任何隐藏的陷阱——只有两部监控摄像机，很轻松就能破解。啧啧啧，这简直可怜，他们不能再这么小瞧巴恩斯了。哦，也不能小瞧了他自己——其实这次主要还是他们小瞧了他。

他在房间的一个角落里放着的保险箱里找到了那条机械手臂，和巴恩斯在伊斯坦布尔带着的包。包里有几套换洗衣物，一把戈培尔II型军用匕首，还有巴恩斯先前说过的日记。托尼把那条重得出奇的手臂捞出来，扔进包里，再把包甩到了肩上。

包很重，他一步没走稳，扶着一具武器架才勉强站好。操，他们除了血清肯定还给巴恩斯打了其他东西，要不然他不可能那么轻松就能挥动这么重的玩意。

但他可以过会再想这事。集中。他现在特别庆幸自己没有一下子喝完一整瓶伏特加——他本来打算这么做的。

当他又转过一个弯，迎面撞上另一名守卫的时候，这种庆幸就特别明显了。有那么一小会，仿佛漫画里常用的夸张的时间停止的手法一般的，他们就这么盯着对方，但最后还是托尼的反应快了一步，他一拳朝守卫的脸挥了过去，后者摇晃了两下，居然向前倒在了他身上，像一袋土豆。他在背后的包和面前的白痴的重量的夹击下，终于是失去了平衡往后面的门上倒下去，金属的撞击声在整个走廊里回响。

操。

他一时没有动作，只是等着，呼吸急促。但是他并没有听到人声或者脚步又或者是枪声，到目前为止他看起来还是很幸运的。

他呼出一口气，把那个白痴推到一边的地上。然后他还得浪费他宝贵的时间重新黑回武器库里，因为他不想让这家伙就躺在走廊上，会绊倒别人的。等到他终于把白痴塞回某个架子后面，离他过来已经有快十分钟了。

希望巴恩斯不要等不及了就自己跑了，因为这样就真的 _太好了_ 。

他溜回巴恩斯的牢房，额头就撞上了枪口：“喂，喂，是我啊。放轻松点，小鬼。”

巴恩斯翻了一个巨大的白眼，放下了枪，立刻伸出了手想要他的包。这个混球。

之前的卫兵都被扔进了巴恩斯的牢房，其中一个很不幸地被扒掉了制服，这套制服的裤子，靴子和贴身的汗衫都穿在巴恩斯身上。托尼发现自己一直盯着巴恩斯肩膀上那处连接肉体和机械的丑陋断面，天哪，他们到底是多粗暴，一点美感都没有。

如果是 _他_ 的话——

没什么。别去想。他才不关心呢。

“帮我弄一下？”巴恩斯问道，举起了机械手臂。

托尼把视线从巴恩斯身上被折磨的证据挪开（那伤口太深了太吓人了，连血清都没办法让它愈合，天哪。），长叹了一口气。

“你一个人还真的做不来？”

他拿过了那条重得吓人的手臂，巴恩斯侧过身来，露出肩上连接的装置：“就把它塞进去然后转——”

“兄弟，我是机械师，说明书什么的就不用念了。”

巴恩斯又翻了个白眼，用人类的手捂住了嘴。托尼挑起一边眉毛表示疑问，或许那个连接装置里面有神经末梢？巴恩斯瞪了他一眼，那目光写明了“你他妈快做”，于是托尼（在第一千遍提醒自己他不关心以后）不管了，直接将手臂塞进了连接口。托尼正在旋转手臂归位的时候，那处截面电光一闪，响起了嗡嗡的运转声，与此同时巴恩斯全身抽搐着惨叫了起来，但他的喊声被他的手盖住了大部分。

真他妈操蛋。

托尼继续调试那条手臂，他咬着牙，拼命和想停下的冲动斗争，直到它终于啪地一声归了位。巴恩斯深呼吸了几次，放开了另一只手。他刚刚把自己的脸按出了青紫的手印，天啊。

九头蛇确实太粗暴了，哪怕是直接接神经都不至于痛成那样。他们难道都不知道自己在……

……哦他们当然知道，他反应过来，感觉有些反胃。九头蛇当然知道自己在做什么，痛成这样才 _正常_ 。

巴恩斯正在一圈一圈地抡着自己的机械臂。它轰鸣着，金属的连接处一个一个合上，好像一条阴湿的蛇。托尼必须强迫自己不去想什么奇怪的东西。

“行了。你得走了。我来处理这些摄像头，东边的楼梯通往——”

“先说句抱歉。”巴恩斯从他身后说，打断了他的话。

他想回过头来，但在那之前什么坚硬的金属制的东西撞到了他的头，然后他就什么都不知道了。

 

________________

 

**巴基**

 

史塔克向地上倒去，但巴基抓住了他衬衫的背后，轻轻将他放在地上。他的头还是晕晕乎乎的，像裹了一层雾，并且他还不敢相信史塔克真的放他走了。但他看不错史塔克在看到录像时脸上的惊恐与愤怒，史塔克恨他并不是出于他有多么没有人性多么残忍，而是出于失去至亲的悲伤和被隐瞒的背叛。

托尼·史塔克没有一点看他受折磨的欲望，就为了这个，他也不会让罗斯因为他逃走了就把托尼扔进监狱里。

他的手上已经沾满了霍华德的鲜血。他不想再害了他儿子。

他把史塔克放在一边，飞快地穿上了守卫的制服剩下的部分，戴好了面具和护目镜。它们在他头上的感觉很奇怪，就好像不该是这样的，但他忽视了那些蠢蠢欲动的回忆。他的衣服下面吊着那枚戒指，贴着皮肤传来凉意，它无论何时都是他的浮木和救生圈。他接着戴好头盔和手套，在腰间插好手枪。他把机枪扔在了一边，因为他不想在不必要的情况下杀人。

他飞快地地检查了一遍自己的包，感谢上天，他的日记还在。他们估计是看了一遍，发现里面几乎每一句话都是无聊而肉麻的情话以后，就把它塞回去了。有些时候他自己都不明白他为什么还在写这些——这三年来写日记这件事情已经成了一种他无法戒除的瘾，甚至是一根他倚靠的支柱。他觉得这样他就能把他的思绪和记忆放在他的大脑外面了，一旦再有什么事情发生，它们也能被保存下来。

他背起他的包，在史塔克旁边蹲下，拿出了他的手机。那部手机比巴基接触过的任何电子设备都要高级，但既然托尼是用了上面的某种AI救了他出来，他就得依靠这个AI把这一整件事情做完。

“星期五？”他对电话喃喃道，觉得自己像个傻子。

手机在他的掌心启动了，一个轻快的女声直接从他的头盔里传了出来，带着爱尔兰口音：“我要打开警报了。”

“等下，”他立刻说，“我会把他带到一个安全的地方，我保证，我只是要你帮忙。”

那个女声停顿了一下，然后幸好：“行吧，但要是你有什么动作，我还是会打开警报。”

他摇了摇头，把手机塞进他自己的口袋里。史塔克当然会把他的AI做得太人性化又过分护主。他站起来的时候右臂传来一阵电流，他咬紧了牙齿。橡胶的味道还在口里，他的左臂还在痛，刚接上的神经还十分脆弱，但他的头脑已经清醒了。他的任务很明确：逃跑。保证史塔克的安全。尽可能减小伤害。

巴基·巴恩斯得过一阵再崩溃。至少等这事结束了以后再说。

他将对讲机调了个频道，拔高了声音，模仿着他身上的衣服的主人那种稍微带一点德语口音的英语：“四十五层红色警戒。重复，四十五层红色警戒。牢房被破坏。囚犯逃走。全体守卫失去意识，托尼·史塔克受伤。”

对讲机那头立刻传来了一阵惊慌的响动。

“我带史塔克去医疗站，”他继续道，一边把托尼扛到背上，“有人目击到巴恩斯最后往东边的楼梯逃走。”

他再没有在意电波那头的响动地，走进了走廊：“星期五，我需要一条安全的出路，把我们路上的所有摄像头都转开。”

“正在查找。”星期五回答。

警铃响了起来。对讲机的那头有人在指挥不参战的高层人员避难。守卫全体出动，在大楼的每一层开始搜索。除了供给高层紧急避难的出口以外，所有的出口都将被封锁。

在预料之中的应对方式，很好。

“找到了，”星期五轻快地说，“最佳路径是通过屋顶。旁边就有其他建筑的屋顶可通往街道，守卫最少，而且还有一处停车场。”

“明白。”

他往西边的楼梯走到一半，才发现自己是在用俄语对星期五说话。这会他没有打算把它扭过来，比起他已经残破不堪的记忆，现在还有更重要的事情要做。

楼梯上有一身黑色的士兵跑来跑去。急救室在三层楼上，所以没有人对扛着毫无知觉的托尼·史塔克的他产生怀疑。但是当他们过了四十八层以后，他就将一只手时刻放在手枪附近了。直到五十五层都没有人拦住他们。再上六层就是楼顶了，三名守卫挡在了他们面前，枪口对准了他们。

“站住。”中间的那个人说，“你们去哪？”

他抽出了他的手枪。三枪。第一个人的肩膀，第二个人的腿，第三个人的侧腹。不致命。守卫倒下的过程中依旧在尝试开火，于是他踢了第一个人的脸一脚，把第二个人甩到了墙上，掐住了第三个人的气管直到他昏了过去。

这一切在三十七秒内就结束了，但走廊太安静了，枪声就显得特别刺耳。他能听到七层楼下有人在吼叫。他重新收好手枪跑了起来，每一步都要跨过几级台阶。

通往楼顶的五层没有人，他用左手直接砸开了天台的门。他头盔的对讲机里一直传来刺耳的吼叫，那声音好像是从四面八方来的。囚犯在楼梯间，囚犯在五十五楼，囚犯很可能去了屋顶，发动直升机，云云。

他看了看星期五指示的附近的建筑，距他约十八米，通常是不会有问题的，但他还背着史塔克。

士兵上了五十六层。五十七层。

他把史塔克的手臂往下扯了扯，确认它们被绳子紧紧地系在自己胸前了。

五十八层。

他退到屋顶的边上，跳了起来。他一下子跃入了两栋楼之间的空隙，伸出了金属手臂抓住了旁边楼上的壁架，自己却撞到了墙壁，皱眉，稳住了身体，再把自己拉了起来。

五十九层。

他又把史塔克拉了拉，就往门口冲去了。薄薄的铁门被他一拳砸开，而就在守卫冲上楼梯的一瞬间，那扇铁门在他身后合上了。

囚犯失踪。可能跳楼？背着史塔克，不可能。扩大搜索范围，搜查大厦其他部分。

他进了工作人员的电梯，按下了停车场那层的按钮，然后小心地把史塔克放在地上，然后把包也卸了下来。他有条不紊地脱下了守卫的制服，从面罩和护目镜开始，然后是头盔。他想了想，最终没有脱下靴子，然后从包里拿出一套换洗衣物。

电梯随着他换衣服的动作一层一层往下，他将换掉的衣服踢到一个角落里。他披上了一件外套，闭上眼睛，深呼吸，提醒自己说自己是巴基·巴恩斯，就把作为冬日战士的部分限制在脑后了。

他是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。他1917年3月10日生于纽约布鲁克林。他在二战中曾于107联队服役。在七十年的折磨和洗脑之后，他从九头蛇组织逃脱了。他与史蒂夫·罗杰斯相爱。今年是2017年。他自由了。

他对自己重复地念着这些，直到电梯停在停车场，他的情绪已经稳定下来，不需要每时每刻都紧绷着神经计算着冰冷的逻辑，像冬日战士那样地思考了。

他的头和手臂依然在痛，他的血肉的手指稍微颤抖了一下，但它们都会过去的。他知道这点。它们都会过去。

电梯的门开了，外面就是空无一人的的停车场。他身后的头盔里，守卫们的声音依旧吵吵嚷嚷的，说什么他们失去了目标正在想办法给出一个合理的解释。他们马上就要开始搜查附近的建筑了，但在这之前他们还要报告另一名上级，再向当地法庭报告他们怎么把这件事搞得稀烂。到那会。如果一切顺利，他早就出城了，大逃亡的第二步，就留到那时候再想。

而现在他还有事情要做。他重新背起史塔克，寻找起最不显眼的车来。那是一辆丰田科罗拉，离电梯三排远，车身没有贴纸和其他明显的标记，以及——他确认地看了一眼车窗——油几乎是满的。完美。

他轻车熟路地打开了车，把史塔克放在了后座上，用自己的外套盖住他。

“好了，星期五，”他把手机放在仪表盘上，一边接车的电路一边说，“带我们走。”

“我不是GPS，”星期五听起来有点生气，“但是左转出停车场。”

巴基感到一个疲倦但又轻松的微笑爬上了嘴角：“是，长官。”

他把车倒出了车位。

 

________________

 

**托尼**

天噢……怎么了？他在……？

操……他的头好痛。宿醉？不，宿醉没这么厉害，还是说班纳？

一年没见他了，所以是……？

等等，等一下。纽约，尖叫，巴恩斯——

托尼弹了起来坐直了，反射地从手甲里发出一记声波。他，噢，噢好痛，他不该这么做的真的他不该作死头好痛痛痛痛要裂开了噢噢噢……

仿佛在很远的地方有人喊了一句“我操！”，托尼往旁边倒去，撞到了什么坚硬的东西。他喊了声强迫自己睁开眼睛，耳朵里还在嗡嗡作响。有一把枪顶住了他的脸，拿着枪的是巴恩斯。

哦，操。

托尼一下子警戒了起来，他举起了手甲对着巴恩斯，在疯狂地涌上来的恐慌下感到头疼减退了。

“我们，”他用他能想到的最冷静的语气说，考虑到现在的情况下冷静才是最有震慑力的，“他妈的到底在哪。”

巴恩斯眨了眨眼睛，没有放下枪。他停了好久，才开口：“俄亥俄州？”

听起来像个问句，可它压根就不该听起来像问句，还有俄亥俄州是怎么回事？

“我们为什么在俄亥俄州？为什么我在俄亥俄，还跟你一起？我跟你说的是叫你快跑，不是叫你把我一起绑架了，搞得我像什么战利品一样。你可能在俄罗斯杀人太久了已经疯了没注意到，但你听我说，这种行为在文明社会里通常是被鄙视的。”

巴恩斯切了一声，但终于把枪挪开了。托尼还没有收回手甲。他们在一辆车里，他在逐渐褪去的头晕中意识到——他们在一辆车里，这车现在还陷在什么田里。他在发出音爆的时候肯定把巴恩斯逼下了公路。

真他妈妙啊。机器混球。

“我没有绑架你。”巴恩斯说。

“绑架的定义是违反人质的意愿地带他去什么地方。而我当然不想到这鬼地方来，所以，你是绑架了我。”

巴恩斯烦躁地用机械手梳理着自己的头发，刚刚的声波让它像个鸟窝一样乱糟糟地立了起来，让他看起来和他吓人的表情一点都不搭调了。托尼考虑了一秒要不要再去轰他一炮，即使这一炮打出去他的头就真的要裂开了。

……说不定还真值。

“罗斯会把你关起来，”巴恩斯反驳，“你救了我，我欠你一个人情。”

“所以你就绑架我？兄弟，这不是普通人还——”

“我把你带出来了，”巴恩斯几乎是低吼着说，他的手指蜷起，仿佛是要再次拿起他的枪。托尼把手甲抬高了一点。这没什么实际作用，但总是能让人冷静一点的，“你是托尼·史塔克，但他们判你叛国，你也没办法。”

“如果不是你打我的头把我打晕了，又把我当个战利品一样地扛了出去，我肯定能想出什么方法来，谢谢你。所以你就乖乖坐在这里，现在就放我下车，成不？然后你开到天边去都可以，让我清静清静。或者我可以再轰你一炮，这样的话我会更高兴，实际上我现在觉得——”

巴恩斯的动作快得就像闪电一样，他的机械手一瞬间就握住了托尼的手甲。托尼能听见碎裂的声音，但巴恩斯没有把手甲整个捏碎。他留了手，真是小看了他啊：“不行。你没听到我的话吗？监禁，甚至直接杀了你都有可能。现在你最好还是能跟我走。”

“放开。”托尼说。他还是保持着惊人的冷静。罗迪要是在场，一定会为他骄傲的。

哦，并不是说他会为那什么托尼帮助一个国际通缉犯逃狱的事情自豪，但至少在他控制情绪的方面上会。

巴恩斯摇了摇头，用另一只手打开了收音机。一段系统运行的噪音以后，一个女声在车内回响了起来，听起来想要让人同时觉得高兴，而又能明白这件事的紧急程度——只有新闻主播才会这么做。

_“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的全国通缉令依旧有效。巴恩斯是九头蛇的杀手，与无数的恐怖袭击有关，其中包括去年维也纳联合国分部的爆炸案件。巴恩斯于两周前在伊斯坦布尔被捕，他逃脱时被关押在纽约的监狱里，正在等待协议委员会下达对他的判决。_

_然而约八小时以前巴恩斯逃走了。令人震惊的是，_ _CIA_ _与国务卿撒迪厄斯·罗斯提供的证据显示，作为复仇者的亿万富翁托尼·史塔克为巴恩斯指明了逃走的路，并与他一同潜逃。_

_两名嫌疑人都十分危险。如有线索——”_

巴恩斯关掉了收音机，托尼忽然意识到他已经一段时间没有呼吸了。他立刻想要改正这一事项，但他的肺看起来好像不配合了。

操。

“史塔克。”巴恩斯说，他看起来好像是真的在关心他了，然后不，他不会，他绝对不会在巴恩斯面前恐慌发作，绝不。

不行。你们听见了吗，我的肺？你们想到死都活在耻辱中吗？不想吧？所以现在就开工，快点，最好就是现在。

幸好他的肺还是听了他的话。他长呼出一口气，忽视掉巴恩斯询问的——明白一切的——眼神，再呼吸了几次，直到他的肺终于想起它们到底该死的要做什么然后重新开工。

“别一副天塌下来的样子，巴恩斯，”他恢复了以后没好气地说，“我没事。”

巴恩斯挑起一边眉毛：“你还想下车吗？”

托尼烦躁地叹了口气，将手甲收回了手表里。他想骂巴恩斯，但打开牢房的门的是他。他已经够成熟了，（大部分情况下）能够意识到他搞砸了，尤其是在他的过分宽容上。自作自受咯。

真是太妙了。

“算了，”他发出了一声和他自己一样成熟而有条理的咕哝，“但我要坐副驾。”

巴恩斯让他下了车，他停在车门口，看了一眼白色的丰田车和周围无聊地要死的田野。

去你妈的俄亥俄。

巴恩斯敲了敲车窗玻璃。他看起来再过几秒就要趴在喇叭上了。托尼翻了个白眼，坐到了车上。

“所以说，金波博士，你的宏伟蓝图里的下一步是什么？”

巴恩斯发动了汽车回到路上，一路的干草在车轮下发出被折弯的声音。

“我们快没油了。”

托尼又叹了口气。他就知道会这样。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我代表托尼·史塔克向俄亥俄州的大家道歉。

“幽灵误导人的方法是特别的，它们可以让人的想法变得和骤雨过后的树枝一样摇摇欲坠。”

——瑞贝卡·麦泽尔

________________

 

**_摘自詹姆斯·巴恩斯的日记，_ ** **_2017_ ** **_年：_ **

_我必须独自完成这件事，不能和你一起。我需要去弄个明白，我到底是谁，我曾经是谁。我的脑子里仿佛有两种人生，它们的记忆混在一起，像水一样慢慢流淌：布鲁克林、西伯利亚、欧洲、为你杀人，为九头蛇杀人。有些时候我不能确定哪一半是真的。它们都是真事吗？还只是都是想象？_

_这很痛苦。当我的大脑快被修复好了的时候，这些记忆就像是水坝决了堤一样涌出来了。那一周到现在还仿若雾里观花，但我应该是没有出过我在布加勒斯特的公寓，没有下过床。没有吃饭，没有睡觉，只是躺在那里，一边接收回流的记忆一边惨叫。幸好我在那之前已经把我所有的武器扔掉了，如果那个时候我有枪，我会照着自己的头打一枪的。_

_我跨越了两个世纪，过了两种人生，但你一直都在。_ _45_ _年的时候，他们告诉我你死了。他们给我看了录像和新闻，举国上下都在哀悼他们陨落的英雄，还在阿灵顿公墓埋了一副空棺材，总统都去了你的葬礼。我觉得在那之后我内心的一部分已经放弃了，这就给了他们可乘之机，再然后便是终结的开始。_

_或者说我在那之前很久就已经死去了。_

_现在这些都无所谓了。在布加勒斯特的时候我还记得我们相爱，但那已经仿佛是另一个世界发生的事情了，我那个时候要做的是把我自己拼好，拼出一个能识别的人形——如果我还能把九头蛇扔掉的那些残片拼起来的话。缝上这些伤口的人只能是我自己。我需要自己确认，需要提醒自己我是有自由意志的人，和我还能打。_

_我很抱歉我逃走了。天啊，这两年里这种事情已经发生过太多次了——我躲起来，等着你找到我。我太想你了，操，那些日子真的太难过了。现在还是很难过——我的伤口太深了，轻轻一碰就会裂开，那些血溅了我全身，渗进我的骨头里。_

_但我必须独自完成这件事，就这一件事。我希望你能理解，并且我会向你保证，我现在就在这里，满身是伤，但已经被拼好了，是一个人了，我不会再离开你了。_

_至少不会自己离开你。_

________________

**托尼**

他们在沃尔玛停留了一下，因为他们在俄亥俄州，几十里路才有一家商店。巴恩斯去加油了，把托尼留在车里，他用的钱托尼基本可以确定是之前在纽约的时候从守卫身上偷来的（干得好，他不得不承认）。托尼尽量低着头，以防被人看见，而巴恩斯蜷在车子旁边，两个人都看着油表，暗暗希望上面的数字能跳得更快。巴恩斯戴了一顶棒球帽，帽檐遮过眼睛，还有一副遮住了他半张脸的墨镜。

托尼的衣服上有血迹，那是之前巴恩斯打他的时候留下的。这个混球。他飞快地检查了一下自己的头部，幸好血已经止住了，大概也不需要缝针。

操，这种超现实的发展到底是什么鬼。佩珀和罗迪估计已经吓坏了吧，他不能去确认，因为巴恩斯把他的手机弄没电了。

_这个混球。_

巴恩斯回到车里：“我们需要物资补给。”

“你去死吧。”托尼举起他没电的手机说。

巴恩斯伸了手过去，直接用他的机械手将电话捏碎了。残片掉到托尼的腿上，他惊叫道：“喂！我不过是说了实话，你一定要搞得这么惊天动地吗？我说终结者，你就不能用语言好好交流吗？”

“我早就该这么做了。”巴恩斯嘀咕着发动了汽车。

托尼花了一秒钟，但他想到了巴恩斯在想什么：“没有人能通过我的手机来追踪我们。相信我。你这么想都是对我的能力的侮辱。”

巴恩斯耸了耸肩，把车停在商店附近的一个停车场里：“总比万一出了什么事再后悔要好。”

托尼依旧头痛得无力反驳：“我觉得你把我打出脑震荡了。”

巴恩斯看起来还真的在关心他，托尼不知道拿他怎么办，便无言地跟着他下了车，假装自己走得特别稳当。巴恩斯看着他，脸上还挂着那种愚蠢的担心神色，然后他开口——大概是想让托尼就在车里休息，不，他才不干。

“就不。”他走到了巴恩斯前面。

走出最初几步的时候，他的头好像在游泳一样地没有重力，但在那之后就好了，完全好了。

商场里有空调（太好了），人出乎意料的多。他不觉得这里的人们都生活在农村里，至少他们不会想生活在农村里。

“事情是这样的，”巴恩斯低着头，肩膀缩着，“我们需要吃的，衣服，还有一点药。再去拿几件衣服和一个包，十五分钟以后在这里集合，避开摄像头。”

托尼几乎没有克制自己敬礼的冲动：“是，是，队长。哦等等，那不是你，抱歉咯。”

巴恩斯肯定在那副大得吓人的镜片后面翻着白眼了。他还是不能想象一个九头蛇出来的杀人机器能做出这种表情，但他的胸口难受，头也痛得不行，于是他看着巴恩斯消失在食品区，自己则是去找一点不带血的，无聊的衣服。

他一路看着地面，但同时又注意着摄像头。没有人注意他，可能通缉令还没有下发到这荒郊野岭的俄亥俄，也可能是这些人都生活在一个安全又舒适的泡泡里，根本不知道托尼·史塔克是谁，更不知道这个人现在是一名国际通缉犯了。

噢，操。

他手还抓着刚刚随便拿出来的一件T恤，就感到肺部忽然因为恐惧而收紧了。操，这一次更可怕了。他不能再在沃尔玛这种人这么多的地方犯病。别人肯定会注意到的，哪怕他们怎么样地活在自己的世界里都会注意到的。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，从鼻子里喷出气来——那气息被他拖得尽可能长，有条不紊，就像youtube上那些对抗焦虑的呼吸法做的一样。他绝对不会承认他看过那些。

不要去想这个，想点其他的。他可能再也不会是托尼·史塔克了，佩珀和罗迪永远都不会原谅他，但人总要看点积极的东西。他已经在大厦里要住吐了，这样好玩很多，对吧？什么人生的新篇章。他会没事的。巴恩斯很擅长东躲西藏，他们不会被抓到，他也不会被下辈子都关在监狱里，也不会被抓到行刑队前面去。

这些都不会发生的。

一声脆响传来，他回过神，发现自己捏断了衣架。他不能放开手指了，他的呼吸乱成一团，耳中咚咚作响。和他隔着两条走廊的一名穿着迪士尼t恤的丰满女士正在怀疑地看着他。

然后巴恩斯来了，一手环住他的肩膀，仿佛这再自然不过了。

“亲爱的，”他拉长了声音，听起来十分放松，“原来你在这里呀。”

什么？

巴恩斯靠得更近了，把那件t恤从他手里拿出来，再顺手把他手臂上挂着的装满了衣服的篮子也拿了下来：“宝宝眼光真不错，我们现在去试试吧，来。”

他把托尼往试衣间拖去。托尼从眼角的余光里看见迪士尼女士的鼻子皱了起来，做出一个恶心的表情。他要爱上美国乡下人的恐同倾向了，巴恩斯应该也是想到了这一点才这么做的。

他还是呼吸不畅，操。

巴恩斯把他拉进了一个小隔间，关上了门。两个大男人在里面太过拥挤，巴恩斯靠得太近了这整件事都太他妈的尴尬了。

他应该已经过了这个坎了才对。

“史塔克，”巴恩斯用手肘撑着墙壁，托尼伸出手去把他推开。

“给我一点个人空间，机器人。”

巴恩斯终于，谢天谢地，往后靠在了脏兮兮的墙上。托尼无视了他，蹲下来，头埋在双膝之间。

吸气，呼气。吸气，呼气。什么都不要想，史塔克，呼吸就好。

吸气，呼气。

那恐慌终于，终于褪去了，爬回了他脑子里的，他不会去打扰的一个角落。

“好了，”他说，他的声音只是有些微微的颤抖了，很好，“我没事。我不会告诉你怎么了，滚开。”

巴恩斯皱了皱眉，换来托尼一记怒视。在一段紧张的沉默以后，他只得摇头道：“五分钟后到车上找我。”

然后他就走了，手里拿着那一篮衣服。

托尼又深呼吸了几下，提醒自己他可以的，他还能控制自己，他可以的。他的手指依然在颤抖，所以他把双手插进了牛仔裤的口袋，离开了试衣间。四下无人，除了一名老绅士看着他邋遢的样子，小声说了什么“异教徒”就走开了。托尼还在整理自己的衬衫，他的头发估计已经乱得不成形了，不过至少这里的灯光很暗，他头发里的血不显眼。

他在离五分钟还有三十秒的时候回到了车里。车后座上有一个新的包，而就在他关上车门的瞬间，巴恩斯就把一瓶水和一些药往他脸上戳去。

“你的头，”他说，“你还该清理一下头发，然后换衣服。”

“谢了，老妈。”托尼把声音拖得很长，里面包含了他能聚集起来的讽刺，他不想让巴恩斯发现他的胸口忽然就痛了起来。

操。他想要继续恨巴恩斯，但在这件事上那家伙本人一点帮助都没有。托尼不喜欢这个发展趋势。

他还是吞下了药片，然后用他沾满了血的衬衫擦干头发上的血。

 

________________

 

俄亥俄州在他们的面前展开无边无际的绿色——一片被树木覆盖的，连绵起伏的山峦，仿佛要伸向地平线那端。景色很美，托尼不情不愿地承认。车里太安静了，而他们都不敢再打开收音机。

“所以有什么计划？”车子里安静得让人无法忍受了，托尼于是问道，“我是说，如果你有计划的话。”

“我要想办法联系上史蒂夫，”巴恩斯说，“然后我们很快就要换一辆车了。”

“那不是计划。那些是步骤，细小的步骤。我问的是一整个大的方向，终结者。”

巴恩斯瞪了他一眼，但他还戴着那副蠢兮兮的墨镜所以这个眼神根本没有效果。然后，托尼忽然想起了牛仔裤口袋里的那部手机。黑色的旧式翻盖手机——一年前与一封几乎感受不到道歉的道歉信一起寄给他的。而托尼这个可怜的懦夫，从那之后就一直把它带在身上。他的感情太丰富了，这是个很麻烦的弱点。

托尼把它捞了出来，一边惊叹于老式手机的续航能力——它居然坚持到了现在——一边将它递给了巴恩斯。巴恩斯挑起了眉毛。

“罗杰斯寄给我的。他说有什么需要帮忙的就打电话找他，因为他是个他妈的彬彬有礼的完美的绅士，还是个狂妄自大的混蛋。所以，喏，给他电话吧。”

因为托尼自己绝对不会去打电话找他。他还是有自尊的，哪怕只剩下一点点了，谢谢。

巴恩斯驶离了道路，把车停在一片灌木的阴影里，像一个快要渴死的人看到水一样地伸出了手。他刚刚要拨号，托尼就抓住了他的手腕。

“开免提，”他说，巴恩斯又瞪了他一眼，但托尼立刻反驳回去，“你一直说你没绑架我，行，那成，但这就是说，我也在你的那什么狗屁计划里。听明白了？”

巴恩斯叹了口气，但还是拨了号，开了免提。

在第二声拨号音响的时候，罗杰斯接电话了： _“操，他到底在哪，托尼？”_

托尼的眉毛一下子扬了起来，高到快要融进他的头发。他不确定听到美国队长爆粗是该感到震惊还是高兴。

“噢我的上帝啊。”

罗杰斯继续道，每一个音都饱含着愤怒： _“如果你他妈的伤了他一根汗毛我对那操蛋的上帝发誓，史塔克，我一定会把你撕成一片一片的连你——”_

“史蒂夫，”巴恩斯打断了他的话，“是我。”

 _“巴基？”_ 那愤怒瞬间消失了，蒸发了，取而代之的是什么更深层次的东西——恐惧和渴望和解脱还有其他的 _什么_ 。托尼脑子里慢慢有了一个想法。

“天啊感谢上帝，你还好吗？他们把你怎么样了？”

“我没事。”巴恩斯嘟囔道。

 _“你在说谎，”_ 罗杰斯立刻反驳， _“他们把你怎么样了？”_

“我没事，史蒂夫，”巴恩斯重申道，“我还在这里。”

电话那头传来倒吸一口凉气的声音，巴恩斯闭上眼睛，皱起眉，好像后悔自己刚刚说的那些话一样。

 _“他们又想给你洗脑了？”_ 罗杰斯的声音十分可怖——饱含着恐惧和愤怒。然后他又骂人了，这次偏偏用的是法语。托尼只知道怎么用法语骂人——因为法语还能干什么呢？然而——哦天啊，罗杰斯把法语里所有的脏话都说了一遍。

这或许是他生命中最美好的一天：“你算算，你大概要往脏话罐子里扔两百美元了，罗杰斯。”

罗杰斯打断了他： _“托尼？你他妈知道这些吗？”_

“他不知道，”巴恩斯在托尼能为自己辩护以前就抢答道，“是他带我出来的，史蒂夫。”

他又停顿了一下，这次轻轻地说：“是他救了我。”

操，巴恩斯真的不能再对托尼放什么感情的炸弹了，这只能让他的胸口疼得更奇怪。

 _“是托尼做的？”_ 史蒂夫听起来很惊讶，这很……虽然考虑到去年的事情是可以想到的，但还是让托尼感到了冒犯。

“是啊，罗杰斯。不管你信不信，我是不想看到别人受折磨的。”

巴恩斯又瞪了他一眼，他回了个白眼给他。

“你们在哪？”

 _“欧洲，”_ 罗杰斯答道，那种烦躁感又回来了， _“我们在想办法找你，巴基，我发誓我说的是真的，但他们把边境和其他什么都控制死了我们——”_

“没事，”巴基打断他，“没事的，史蒂夫。你安全了就好了。”

那个猜想更明确了，但是不，肯定不会吧，不会吧？

_“我会来救你的，我们会找到方法的，只要……躲起来然后——”_

“不行，”巴基飞快地说，“全国都在他妈的通缉我们，史蒂夫。我们来找你，只需要想个办法出去，你能帮帮我们吗？”

 _“没问题，我会跟其他人商量的，需要的话我们会调动我们知道的所有人。我们会把你救出来的，我保证，”_ 一阵长长的沉默， _“还有史塔克。”_

“真是感谢你，我好感动啊，罗杰斯。”

巴恩斯的又一记怒视。这家伙太好预测了。

“我们会一直往南开，我会留着这个电话，有什么消息就联系？”

 _“嗯嗯，一定会的，我们已经在想办法了，巴克，只要……只要你……”_ 一声烦躁的长叹，然后罗杰斯的声音变得比托尼以前听过的都要温柔了， _“坚持住，我的爱人，保证自己的安全。”_

哦，噢，哇哦，呃。噢。我。操。

猜想得证，清晰明了不容反驳，但还是。哇。托尼咽下那声惊呼，罗杰斯和巴恩斯？这什么鬼。这确实可以解释很多事情了，但还是……

上帝啊。

巴恩斯肯定看见这些情绪全都在托尼的脸上闪过了，因为他忽然地把肩膀向前倾了，做出一个防御的姿态，并且降低了声音：“我能照顾好自己，史蒂夫。”

_“我还是会担心你的。”_

巴恩斯笑了——那么不可思议的温柔，托尼有一瞬间觉得自己不该看到这个笑容。它太私密了，看起来太像人类了，最重要的是它是给罗杰斯看的，而这一事实依旧让他的大脑处在短路中。

“我爱你，你这个混球，”巴恩斯的微笑变成了一个坏笑，但其中含着的爱意依旧快要淌下来。

 _“坏蛋，”_ 罗杰斯立刻回道，他们已经把这样的对话进行了千百遍一般， _“我也爱你。保证安全，我会尽快联系你的。”_

巴恩斯没有道别，便直接挂上了电话，将它塞进口袋里。在开回路上的过程中，他死死地盯着前方。托尼告诉自己他不该对这件事感到这么惊讶，应该吧，但是，噢操他妈的。

这事实在是太大了，他需要随便做点什么来转移注意力。

“所以你和罗杰斯滚上床了？”他直接问道，“因为这就说得过去了。”

方向盘在巴恩斯的手中哀鸣，那机械的手指快把它捏碎了。

“我们订婚了，”他气愤地说，“而且这不关你的事。”

 _订婚？_ 哦我的老天。哦当然，巴恩斯脖子上那个戒指，哦当然是这样的。他怎么就这么蠢，他早该看见它的。操蛋的苦命鸳鸯，愿意为对方毁灭整个世界那种。那种程度的爱才不是一起打个仗就能有的。

“那你们在一起多久了？很久以前吗？很久以前你们就在一起了吗？我的天，罗杰斯什么都没说过。这才是——你能想象新闻发布会会是什么样子吗？美国队长，白人男性的标杆，居然是 _同性恋_ ——”

“双性恋，”巴恩斯矫正道，“我倒是喜欢男人。我们1935年就在一起了，并且这依旧不管你鸟事，兄弟。”

托尼对他皱了皱眉：“这关我事，虽然只有一点点。他什么都没说过。虽然我们都知道他是个 _说谎的满口谎话的骗子_ ，但我还是不太能接受。这四年里他从来没有提起过你。”

“如果他说了又会怎么样呢？”

托尼耸耸肩，尝试着想象如果换成佩珀会怎么样——他仅存的亲近的人，被洗了脑，折磨得不成人形，站在他面前，拿着枪对准他的脸，她的眼中一篇空茫，没有一丝认出他的痕迹。那样真的……很痛，尖锐而深刻的痛，在他已经七零八落的心上再添一刀，于是他能理解一点了——至少比他以前能理解一点。他还是会为罗杰斯感到生气，会心碎，会感到背叛，这些都不会变，但那不会烧得像以前的愤怒一样。他看着罗杰斯把自己挡在他们和巴恩斯中间——他们曾经是他的战友，与他一同出生入死——就好像他们是敌人一样。

“不知道。可能就是我刚说的，很多事就能说通了。”

巴恩斯叹了口气，一手捂脸：“我们从来没有跟别人说过，之后那就不重要了。史蒂夫死了，我他妈忘了——这是我们之间的事情，懂吗？我们不需要向别人说什么。”

巴恩斯的肩膀依旧紧绷着。与大众认知相反的是，托尼确实偶尔会明白什么时候该闭嘴，不深究下去。

“我以后还要跟你谈谈的。”他说，然后打开了收音机。

充满车厢的音乐是爵士，操他妈的爵士乐，但他们都没有在意这些——他们都害怕转了台，就又会听到自己的名字。

 

________________

 

**巴基**

他们在离下一个城镇还有三英里的时候抛弃了这辆车。巴基把它开下路，推进一条山谷里，等它滑下山再用树枝和树叶盖住它。他在车子旁边的阴影里站了一会，尝试着把呼吸调回来。

他还是头重脚轻，没有方向感。他看着史塔克，却一直从他脸上看出霍华德来。他闭上双眼就能听见尖叫，受害者的尖叫和他自己的尖叫。他张开嘴，从气管送上舌头的却是沉重的俄语，随时准备着在他切换成英语以前就蹦出口腔。他血肉的手指扭曲着，颤抖着，左肩与左臂都有着不该存在的疼痛。

他已经四天没睡觉了。

那部该死的手机还安全地躺在他的口袋里，而他拼命想着史蒂夫让他坚持下去的声音。让他能继续战斗的总是史蒂夫，而不是他自己残破的生存本能。

在他爬回道路上的时候，史塔克靠在一棵树上，双眼紧闭。他看起来苍白而疲倦，但他的精神是安定的，至少现在是这样的。巴基能认出炮弹休克的症状——现在该说是PTSD，从他和史蒂夫在去年学习过的无数案例里得出——但他还是对于它们在史塔克身上表现得如此明显而感到惊讶。或许他本来不该这么惊讶的。他读过关于复仇者的资料，也知道史塔克曾经无数次地穿越枪林弹雨，知道他无数次地在鬼门关的边缘徘徊，尤其是在纽约。

这次的情况真的是前所未有的复杂，他们二人的心都已经满目疮痍了，但巴基觉得只要他们还能坚持着走下去，他们就不会有事。

哈——他能在眼前具现出史蒂夫老母鸡一样担心的表情。巴基对自己的过往有一种尖酸的，特殊的幽默感，而史蒂夫并不欣赏他这一点。但那无所谓，毕竟他能以这点跟史蒂夫开玩笑，说他像一只护崽的母熊；他能得到史蒂夫专有的，满到溢出的善良与关心，而之前从来没有一个人这么爱过他；他能感受到长长的火花，微微地燃烧着，温暖流入他的胸口直至暖进他残破的骨架。

他明白有一个，哪怕只有一个在知道你不好的时候能信任他的人，有一个在你崩溃的时候能在你身边陪着你，并且在那之后能帮你重拾自我的人有多重要。而就是这样的认识才让他对史塔克伸出援手，他尝试着在不变成可怜他的范围内尽可能地温柔。这个度很难把握——史塔克像一只受了伤，但依然骄傲的猛兽，易怒，敏感，但又依旧凶猛，不留神就会被他撕碎。

有些时候，看着史塔克就像看着一面该死的镜子。

“休息好了？”巴基问，史塔克点点头。

他们借着森林给他们的安全的掩护开始步行。天色已经接近全黑，巴基在前面带路，依靠他被加强的五感带着他们避开各种障碍。

有那么整整十五分钟，史塔克一言不发。

“他们是要你杀了罗杰斯？这就是他们给你做那什么电击的原因？”

操，为什么他就不能问点轻松的。

“本质上来讲，是的”他猫腰躲过一根生得很低的树枝，“九头蛇就这样清除我的记忆。”

“用电来烧神经通路，”史塔克说，“有道理，但效果不是永久的。”

巴基摇了摇头：“脚下有坑，注意。它是暂时的，所以他们反复地电我，他们在我不出任务的时候把我放进冰库，这样我的大脑就不会自我修复了。”

史塔克又安静了一阵。巴基有些好奇，是不是听到他受折磨的过程会让史塔克改变对于自己的父母被杀的看法。他希望是这样，然后在意识到这个希望的一瞬间感到了愧疚。他那时可能没有意识，但确实是他杀了他们——残忍地，无情地。他的大脑里缺了一部分，但这缺失的部分抹不掉他手上的鲜血和他灵魂里的污渍，不管史蒂夫怎么说服他，他都做不到。

“你怎么到现在都还没气炸？”

巴基拨开一根树枝让史塔克从下面穿过去，然后叹道：“我累得不想跟他们生气了。生气又有什么用？生气又不能改变什么或者找回我的什么，浪费精力而已。”

“你真是宽宏大量。”史塔克说，巴基觉得自己没有听漏藏在嘲讽下的一丝真诚。

远方城镇的光芒更亮了，巴基接道：“还有，你差不多把他们每个人都轰上天了。”

史塔克大笑了一声，尖锐而刺耳：“这倒是真的，这也能解释罗杰斯为什么忽然就对过量的炸药这么感兴趣了。”

直到他们走到小镇边缘，他们都再没有说过一句话。周围一片寂静，但在走进路灯的光芒中时，巴基还是觉得自己暴露了行踪。从史塔克飘忽不定的眼神来看，他也有着相同的恐惧。

他们从见到的第一个停车场偷了一辆车，这次是一辆深绿的轿车，停在停车场的角落里，离商店的正门很远。在他们把小镇甩到很远之后，巴基才开始继续正常地呼吸。他们快到出这个州了，高速公路的路牌上写着俄亥俄通往印第安纳。

一块能量棒忽然砸在他的腿上，他吓了一跳，看向史塔克。

“你该吃点东西，”史塔克没有看着他，自顾自咬了一大口他自己的能量棒，五官缩成了一团，“天，这玩意是用什么做的，锯末吗？”

巴基打开了他的能量棒。它很厚实，在舌头上感觉太干燥了，但他几乎没有吃出什么来。在巴基和冬日战士的界限像现在这么模糊的时候，食物对他就没有意义了。史塔克又吃了一片止疼药，叹了一口气，瘫在他的座椅上。

“你睡会吧。”巴基小声说，但史塔克固执地摇了摇头。

“不，我好得很。”他伸出手，又打开了收音机。

_“……依旧没有发现前九头蛇成员詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯或者复仇者托尼·史塔克的踪迹。_ _FBI_ _和_ _CIA_ _在全国范围内的搜查还在持续，并且搜查人员范围将扩大到各州警署。鉴于两名嫌疑人都被定位为高度危险且都可能带有武装，我们希望民众也能保持警惕。_

_接下来看另一条新闻，非洲瓦坎达共和国事发突然地辞去了该国在联合国索科维亚协议委员会中的核心职务，该委员会是为监视世界范围内各拥有超乎常人的力量的个人而成立的，监视对象里包括前复仇者和现任复仇者。瓦坎达方面表示，突然退出协议委员会是出于道德与伦理的考量，但目前为止该国官方并未给出更多消息。我们会跟进报导该议题直到——”_

史塔克扭着换台的旋钮，直到换到另一个汽车音乐调频广播上。他在座位上蜷成一团，呼吸变得急促起来。过了一会他恢复了正常，而巴基还没来得及说什么——他也不知道该说什么。

这次的音乐是流行乐，巴基让这种毫无意义的旋律慢慢放松他的神经。

“你认识我爸爸吗？”过了一会史塔克问，“以前？”

操，又是这么沉重的问题。

“认识，”巴基小声回答，因为他向自己保证过他要对史塔克坦诚，他欠他那么多，至少值得让他对他说真话，“我知道他。我曾经在纽约见过他一次，在一个展会上，那个时候他在展示一辆会飞的车。之后他就去搞军火设计了，但我们没怎么说过话。他基本都在帮史蒂夫干活，虽然他也设计了一些我们的武器。”

他犹豫了一下，才继续道：“你长的很像他。”

史塔克不屑地哼了一声：“呵。”

接下来是一声长叹：“我恨他。他是个糟糕的父亲。”

巴基不觉得他在这件事情上有什么发言权，但他又觉得保持沉默也不太好。史塔克在向他求助，而他不想让让这件事这么快就过去了。他再思索了一下，才缓缓地说：“不过你会自己上前线，他不会。”

“我不是士兵。”史塔克反驳道，瞪着他。

“真的？”巴基反问。他看过那些录像——在纽约，在索科维亚，在更久之前，在伊拉克，阿富汗——托尼·史塔克常年活跃在战场第一线，而他到现在还完好无损，实在是令人惊讶的事情。

“不，”史塔克坚持说，“我不是士兵。”

他转过脸去，把棒球帽的帽檐往下拉，盖过了眼睛。这就是说，对话结束了。

收音机里，有什么人在尖锐的电子音伴奏下唱着爱与毒品。巴基恼怒地扭着调频钮，直到找到一个放古典音乐的台。操，他真是恨死了操蛋的现代音乐。

他把剩下的能量棒吃完了，借助音乐将慢慢涌上来的疲倦塞回肌肉和大脑中。路两边的森林都是一片黑暗，而史塔克坐在副驾驶上，执拗地一言不发。

巴基于是继续行驶。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以，嗯，我说我想让他们谈谈，他们现在确实是在谈话了。如果有谁觉得节奏太慢的话我很抱歉，下一章会稍微快一点点的。  
> 感谢各位看了我的文的，留评的，收藏的和点赞了的读者，你们都是小天使：）  
> \- C x

“我是一只干枯的寄居蟹，被冲上凌乱的岸边

那螺壳叫做希望，狭窄而凉爽，我们隐居其中

终日瑟缩着，收回我们往外伸的钳爪。”

——米歇尔·D·史耐迪克 

________________

 

**巴基**

根据广播里的报导，政府部门已经在追踪那辆失踪的丰田科罗拉了，但他们还没有提到那辆绿色的轿车。巴基依旧打算尽快换车，从边境封锁的速度和力度来看，还是早些换掉车更好。越往南，他们的路程就会越难走。

二人在路边激烈地吵了一架以后，开车的人换成了史塔克。巴基已经不太能保持警醒了，但他依旧不敢睡觉。他的噩梦总是残忍而暴力的，而他不想伤害史塔克。史塔克是人类，没有接受血清的强化，现在身上也没有盔甲，他太脆弱了。如果梦境过于可怖，巴基会可能会一下子就扭断了他的脖子。

他依旧在座位上蜷着，闭上眼睛，努力平静自己的呼吸。最近他和史蒂夫在练习冥想——这是史蒂夫无穷无尽的对创伤的调查中，据说能起到安抚作用的技巧之一。巴基同意和他一起练习，原因不外乎两条：1，他是个恋爱中的白痴，对着史蒂夫说不出一个“不”字；2，这些方法中确实有一部分是有用的，

冥想特别有用，这把他们都吓了一跳，尤其是在他已经筋疲力尽，需要保存下最后的精神力的时候特别有用。在他还是冬日战士的时候，他用过类似的小技巧：他会休息，但不会一直休息下去，只要休息到能够继续行走下去就够了。从过去的经验来看，如果他连续七天不睡觉的话，他的身体就会完全崩溃。

有时候他真的很希望咖啡对他还有效果。

史塔克跟着收音机里的音乐哼着，但时间一长，他也无聊了起来，便开始与巴基聊天，单方面的那种。他看起来不在乎巴基会不会回话，就好像他只是需要一点声音来打破车内的寂静。巴基发现他不在乎，他也不应该在乎，哪怕托尼的每一个问题都直白又尖锐。

这一次，史塔克奇迹般地安静了一个小时又十六分钟。或许是因为巴基一直闭着眼睛，而史塔克觉得他睡着了，但史塔克甚至无法把这点正常人的礼貌维持下去。

“我说终结者，”史塔克说，“你的编号，就是你在纽约念叨的那个，那是32开头的，也就是说你是应征参军的。”

“靠，你怎么连这个都知道？”巴基嘟囔着坐直了，把帽子从头上摘了下来。他的头发太油了，他感到有点恶心——这感觉和他被关在九头蛇的那段绝望的时光太相似了，那时他们只有在他已经太久没有洗澡，身上开始发臭的时候才会把他带进设施——冰冷的水浇下来，就好像他只是个卑微低贱的——

他猛地终止了自己的思绪，转过身去从包里拽出一瓶水来。他注意到了史塔克时不时地在打量他。他打湿了手，稍微整理了一下头发，弄干净了一点，然后又鞠了一捧水拍到脸上。

“我喜欢知识，”巴基一边把水瓶拧紧，一边听着史塔克说，他很庆幸他们之间达成了一种不去追究对方强迫的习惯的默契，“然后我碰巧还知道，史密森尼博物馆里写着你是在珍珠港袭击以后才入伍的。但我猜那时候你已经入伍了，对吧？”

操，这就是他对人坦诚的表现？

操他大爷。

“对，”他答道，虽然那听起来更像是一声叹息，“我是被征去了。”

他本来是不想去的。本来他和史蒂夫过得好好的然后——然后他们的家人都死于战争和疾病和其他的天灾人祸——然后他一想到史蒂夫要住在那种天杀的营房里，每天被治不好的咳嗽与哮喘还有其他的疾病折磨着，他就会被吓得六神无主。他曾经认真地考虑过偷偷烧掉史蒂夫的报名表，但这样他就无法面对他了。史蒂夫是那么坚定地想要参军。所以他和他一起去了，他射击的准头很好然后他们就因为这个让他当了个操蛋的的中士，然后……就是后来了。

他没有对史塔克说起任何一点他在这段时间里的生活，因为有时候30年代和40年代（那年代久远得不祥）的经历对他而言比九头蛇（和那之后的一切）更难以回首。过了这么多年，那些黑洞一般的历史已经出现在了许多博物馆和历史书里，但他总觉得这些东西愈发的模糊飘渺起来，愈发地像一场奇怪的梦境。

“跟记载的挺不一样嘛，”史塔克继续道，“咆哮突击队就好比是英雄主义和爱国主义的结合体，但他们加在一起也打不过一个詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，因为只有这个人为国家奉献出了完整的人生。”

托尼的声音在说最后几个词的时候变了，刻意模仿着播音员——也有可能是那个愚蠢的博物馆导游——的腔调，巴基回给他一声苍白的嘲笑。

“完全不一样。那是历史的记载，兄弟，不是我的。”

“那你的记载呢？”

“关你什么事？”他扬起一根眉毛表示怀疑，史塔克坚持不去看他。

“不关我事——我无聊，并且是你把我带上这趟 _激动人心_ 的公路旅行的，所以坦白从宽。”

巴基皱起了眉毛。他从未对谁提起过这些，即使对史蒂夫也没有——那时他的人一直在他身边，但他的心不在，他那个时候已经全心全意地做起美国队长了，没有注意到身边在影子中越陷越深的巴基。

但这件事情确实沉重地压在巴基的心上——他明白决定他们会是谁，他们为何而生，为何而死的是历史，而不是他们自己。而即使他说了，史塔克不会比现在更加恨他，也不会真的去在乎七十年前发生的一些“鸡毛蒜皮”。

“行。”他咕哝道，又恼怒地梳理了一下头发。他的头发估计已经乱成了鸟巢，史蒂夫总是说他这样很可爱，巴基恨他。

“我没那么爱国，”他最终说，这是个容易说得出口的解释，回避了他是犹太人，是同性恋，是布鲁克林来的叛逆穷小子，每晚每晚会与不同的女孩跳舞，但总是会回到家里那位爱尔兰裔的男性天主教徒，他唯一的伴侣的床上。在平息了一阵不安以后，他脱口而出道，“我他妈恨死美国队长了。”

史塔克看向他，眉毛玩味地挑起来了，操，这就是为什么他不想说太多：“真的？这可一定要详细说说。”

巴基长叹一声，捂住脸，小心地斟酌着用词：“他们不懂。他们不懂史蒂夫为什么要参军。他不是为了什么上帝和国家。他是爱尔兰移民的后代，是天主教徒，是个双性恋——那些年我们还没有适当的词汇来描述他的性向——还跟一个犹太男人在恋爱。上帝和国家都不想要他。他去参军因为……嗯，他要去向自己证明什么东西，这个白痴，他主要是一直都觉得，他生病并不代表他能逃避什么义务。其他男人在战场上卖命，他也应该这么做。”

史塔克又看了他一眼：“你是犹太人？先不管这个，听你说我还是觉得他是个神，我不认识这样的罗杰斯。行行好，不要告诉我说你不会一直说他，因为我不会听的并且我一定会在收音机里找到最恶心的音乐来报复你。”

“我母亲是犹太人，”巴基答道，“而且我不会的，你闭嘴给我听好就是了。”

史塔克翻了个白眼，但安静了下来。

“所以他去了，因为他觉得这样是对的。他那会泡在水里都只有九十磅，那群贱人还让他去了，然后给他打了那天杀的血清。行，血清倒不是什么特别大的问题，至少他身体好起来了，他稍微有点什么事也不会死了，是，这个混蛋骗我说没有去参军，我很生气，但一旦气消了以后我就感到特别庆幸了。是在打了血清之后……首先他们让他去跳舞，然后给他穿那套蠢爆了的制服，还给他一面盾作武器，神他妈盾，然后……然后就把他往前线一扔，背上还画个靶子，就像他被核弹轰了也不会死。

“是他们把他变成了美国队长，天杀的美军在战争中的化身，然后他们就把史蒂夫·罗杰斯抹掉了。因为美国队长不能是爱尔兰裔，不能是天主教徒，不能喜欢男人，而美国队长才是历史要记住的人。是那个挑不出毛病的金刚不坏的美国的代表，而不是那个瘦成豆芽菜的，做什么都冲在前面的傻冒……不是我爱的那个傻冒。”

他深吸了一口气，有些惊讶于自己说了那么多——哪怕剩下的一长串还梗在喉口。操，他没想说这么多的。他把右手插进兜帽前的口袋，期望能掩盖住它的颤抖，进而平息本能地涌上脊椎的恐慌。他从来没有对别人说起过史蒂夫，他心中那块最柔软的地方——他从未向人敞开心扉，而今天偏偏是那个操蛋的托尼·史塔克？

操，他的脑子大概是被狗吃了。

史塔克反常地又安静了好一阵子，这寂静让巴基感到肠子打成了结。

然后他开口了：“我也恨他。我家老爹一定要三句话不离他，天哪，简直烦得——就好像我永远都比不上一个死人。然后如果是你碰到了那个死人——你会想揍他吗？我一直都想揍他。他被他说得像把什么优点都拼起来——太刻板了，我受不了。”

巴基哼了一声：“哦，我也想打他。他的脑子不知道是怎么长的，永远认为自己是对的，从来不逃跑，就在他该跑的时候都不跑，他还犟得要死，估计没有上帝插手的话就没有人能说动他——他老人家真插手了说不定都不行。”

史塔克笑了，那声音惊人地开朗和真诚，然后他愣住了。

“哦天啊，”他听起来有点害怕了，“我们绑定了？不会吧？这就是捆绑的过程，我们被逼着一起去搞什么要死的公路旅行然后我们绑定了，我看过差不多五十部电影都是这个发展。完了，我要得斯德哥尔摩综合症了。”

巴基甩给他一记白眼：“我说最后一遍，史塔克，我，没有，绑架，你。你的AI还帮我逃出来了。”

“所以我一有机会就肯定要把她捐给慈善机构，”史塔克反驳道，他停了一阵，噗地吐出一口气，“而且你也不该这么有人味。回去做你的机器人成不，终结者？”

“我有七十年不做人了，”巴基踩了一脚油门，回给史塔克的怒视一个有些暗淡的微笑，“我不会再回去了，兄弟。”

史塔克继续瞪着他，但他的眼中有一丝愉悦的光彩。

绑定，确实是这样的。

史塔克向前坐了坐，打开了收音机。这次又是一首充斥着合成音色的流行歌曲，人声在唱着什么狗屁不通的蟒蛇与面包。巴基想要换台，但史塔克把他的手拍开了。

“不行，机器混蛋。我开车，所以我来选歌，不要让我再在路边停下来。”

巴基瞪了他一眼，史塔克回以满面的笑，那笑容假得吓人。

不管了。他收回刚刚的想法。他永远不可能跟史塔克绑定。

 

________________

 

他们把车换成了一辆福特皮卡，将印第安纳州抛在身后，往伊利诺伊州进发。史塔克一路上都在抱怨，从这玉米地怎么没个尽头到车的颜色很无聊，然后他把车停在了一所路边的小旅馆边上，因为他已经受够坐车了，并且他想洗澡。

巴基正在思考要不要把一整瓶水都倒在头上来对抗逐渐蔓延到全身的不适和恐惧，一听史塔克这么说，也没有反对。小酒馆的前台坐着一名上了年纪的女士，看上去是南美人，巴基挤出了一个迷人的笑容，问她有没有房间。

他知道他长得帅，回头率高（虽然他觉得现在不是这样了，他的身上布满伤疤，他的左臂成了假肢，他眼神中的阴郁已经无法抹去了），而且即使他长相平平无奇，他也知道该如何正确地与人调情。三分钟以后，那名女士（她笑容满面地告诉她，她叫瓜达卢普）已经给了他一串钥匙，口里连连道歉说她家没有两张床的房间了，并且还一再强调她不会收他们多用的毛巾钱。

他拿过钥匙，向她抛了个媚眼又挥了挥手，这一串动作已经是他的另一条生命里的了，是另一个他会做的事情。然后他转向了史塔克。

他惊讶地看着他。

巴基皱起眉。他不知道史塔克这个表情是不是因为自己调情的技巧看起来已经过于生硬了，而他恨死那股忽然翻上来的自我怀疑了，他的脸已经在发烫了：“搞什么？”

“你还会说西班牙语？”史塔克说，巴基这才反应过来，回想起和女店主的对话。是的，操，他还真会说。

他防御性地耸了耸肩，往他们的房间走去：“大概吧。”

“什么叫‘大概吧’？”史塔克追问道，在锁上门的时候挡在他面前，“难道你想说什么语言它们都会冒出来？”

“是啊，”巴基小声回答，“它们自然地就蹦出来了。九头蛇还是往我脑子里塞了点东西的。”

哦当然，他们还往里面塞了怎么打架，怎么用各种武器，还有十个操蛋的提示词。但至少语言是有百益而无一害的，去年这个技能曾经救了他们好几次命，以及史蒂夫仿佛从来没有对它们失去兴趣。

他有点怀疑史蒂夫是觉得能说这么多语言非常性感，只是不敢直接对他说而已，因为他是个整天念念叨叨的老妈子，总把巴基当作什么一碰就碎的花朵。

“很实用。”史塔克说，然后走进了房间里。

这个房间非常破败，他缩起了鼻子，径直往浴室去了，关上了门。

巴基翻了个白眼（这已经快变成他的一个习惯了），陷进了床边唯一一把椅子里。椅子发出了一声不祥的嘎吱声，但没有塌陷。他怕自己坐在床上就睡着了，于是他不停地踢着窗台，一边数已经灰白的天花板上的污渍。

他踢到第十五下的时候已经厌烦了，就在这时，那部电话响了起来。

他慌乱地把它掏出来，差点捏碎了它，他把它贴在耳朵上，急促地呼吸着，就像个无可救药的白痴一样：“史蒂夫。”

 _“亚沙。”_ 是娜塔莎的声音，她的声音给他温暖，又不乏说正事的认真——只有她能这么说话。

他靠回椅子里，把语言切换成了俄语。俄语在其他的情况下都会给他带来恐惧，但在娜塔莎身边，它却能让他安定下来，他们之间的关系比共同的悲惨过去与在敖德萨的一颗子弹要浓厚多了，“娜塔莉亚，史蒂夫还好吗？”

_“他没事，我们刚刚算是把他哄去睡觉了。然后我要骂你，因为你把他一个人留在我们这里了。”_

巴基的嘴角扬起一个真正的微笑：“他又在摆出那副被抛弃的小狗的样子了吧？没人能比他更能哼唧。”

 _“那是我这辈子见过的最让人难过的东西，”_ 娜塔莎回答， _“这笔账我记下了，巴恩斯。”_

“我会补偿给你们的。”

 _“你最好记着，”_ 她安静了一下，然后小心翼翼地说， _“史蒂夫说他们想给你洗脑。”_

巴基闭上眼睛，哦史蒂夫当然告诉他们了：“是的，但我没事。”

 _“哦，”_ 娜塔莎答道，她的讽刺快要从话里滴出来了， _“你当然没事。我全都白担心了。”_

她很少这么坦率地承认——承认她关心。他记得在西伯利亚以后第一次见到她，他吓坏了——他打了她，两枪，然后还差点掐死她，但在那之后她（用俄语）告诉他，只要他请她喝一杯酒，他们就扯平了。然后就是在基辅的一家破烂的小酒吧里喝到的，最强劲的伏特加。他们喝到一半的时候，她就对他说了关于红房子的事情，在盲目的本能之下他握住了她的手，紧紧地，就像抓着一根浮木一样的，因为有人可以理解他了——就算是史蒂夫都无法这么地理解他。她和他一样，被打散又被重组，被剥夺了一切，被铸成武器，但在那之后又重获自由。她也紧紧地回握住他的手，而他明白了在那之后，他们总是能在对方背后支撑着对方的，他感到一丝自私的庆幸。

“抱歉，”他说，因为他们不会对彼此说谎——这是他们的默契，“我已经彻底……我已经完全混乱了，娜塔莉亚。但我不能……我现在还不能崩溃，太危险了。”

浴室的门传来一声轻微的响动，史塔克靠在了门边，穿上了新衣服，头发也梳理整齐了。他脸上带着好奇的神色，而巴基能看出来他肯定是偷听到了他们的对话，至少是一部分。

 _“到这边来再请我喝酒，我们就扯平了，亚沙。”_ 她又停顿了一会，才轻轻地说， _“要什么就说。”_

“我会的。谢谢你。”

 _“我们在和郎联系，”_ 娜塔莎继续道，恢复了公事公办的腔调。 _“我们觉得要把你们带出边境，可能他会是最有用的。我们一有消息就会打电话过来。”_

“好。”

_“忍着，尽量不要去杀了史塔克。”_

“我会努力的，但我不能保证。”

_“至少不要给他造成永久损伤。”_

“这也不保证。帮我告诉史蒂夫放轻松点，我他妈能照顾自己。说实话，我都觉得他是在小看我，我他妈不是什么被龙抓走的公主。”

_“我会跟他说的。”_

他们没有对彼此道别，就挂了电话。史塔克坐在了床上，对他扬起眉毛：“俄语？那是罗曼诺夫吗？她跟罗杰斯在一起？”

巴基点头：“他们在试着联系郎。”

“那个缩小的家伙？为什么？”

巴基耸耸肩：“他可能在边境上有点关系，他们一有消息就会打电话回来的。”

“你们真的就坐在那里然后用俄语聊天？你们还喝伏特加吗？还会一边磨刀子？天哪吓死我了。谁这么粗心居然让你们做了朋友？”

“我需要一个人来帮我处理武器的事情，最好还能向她抱怨万恶的资本主义——这再正常不过了。”

史塔克哼了一声，但那声音里明显地轻快了些。他们说不定真的正在结下什么羁绊——只要不考虑史塔克对音乐的可怕的品味的话。

巴基站了起来，将手机塞回包里：“你最好没把热水全都用完了，史塔克。”

史塔克又哼了一声：“有热水？”

哦操。

巴基洗了个冷水澡，成功地没有唤起那些痛苦的回忆，但那也差不多了——有好几次，他都必须在水槽前面弯下腰来，深呼吸几次之后，看着他的金属手指捏碎了洗面台的劣质瓷砖。他提醒自己要多给店主留点小费，才穿上了衣服，鼓起勇气看了一眼镜子。即使他已经在过去一年的热带生活中被晒黑了，他依旧比平常要苍白很多。他的双眼里满是血丝，被监狱里的守卫打出的，还有在洗脑过程中添的伤口已经不见了，但他依旧能感觉到它们——口塞割开他的嘴唇，他能尝到血和橡胶的味道——

他全身抖了抖，试着集中来吹干头发。他的头发太短了，容易打结，他记得他以前会用发胶把它们固定在脑后，那是在另一段人生里，但现在他和史蒂夫都懒得这么打理了。

而且即使他的头发上抹了发蜡，它现在大概也会和他一起，变得不成形状了吧。

他出了浴室，看到史塔克坐在床边盯着电视。屏幕上除了数字空无一物，但他仿佛没有注意到——他的眼神一直在远近之间飘忽着。

走过他身边的时候，巴基稍微踢了一下他的脚踝。他跳了起来，就好像有人打了他一拳一样。

“我们该走了。”在看到史塔克的眼神慢慢聚焦回他身上以后，巴基说。在同一个地方呆这么久，他已经感到害怕了。

史塔克点点头，一只手揉着脸：“好。反正这里这么脏。我觉得地毯上的那摊是血，而且我一点都不想知道我头顶正对的那块天花板上是什么东西，但如果它会滴下来的话就太恶心了。”

巴基在床头柜上多留了一些现金和一张用西班牙语道歉的字条，二人便没有退房就走了。史塔克在车上缩成一团，睡着了，眼角和嘴角依旧绷得紧紧的。

 

________________

 

**托尼**

“……所以大体上而言这个设备能黑进你的海马体，清除那些受伤的记忆，帮你把它们转化成没那么恐怖的，好对付一点的东西。”

巴恩斯从驾驶座上扭头看了史塔克一眼，面上写满怀疑：“然后你就叫它‘呕吐’？”

“我在想一个雅观一点的缩写。而且你难道只听到它叫呕吐了？”

“除了这个名字，还有它的造价是6.11亿美金。”

“天哦，”托尼咕哝道，“你比罗杰斯更让人难过。”

巴基摇了摇头，但依旧追问道：“所以，你这是在主动地修改记忆？”

他的语调听起来非常担忧，但是，好嘛，毕竟他在九头蛇待过几十年，经历过那种畜生不如的电击治疗——他的担忧并不是毫无道理的。

“不，你不会忘记那些东西。你只是创造了一份新的，这样你可以集中在它身上。比如说一项你后悔的事情，或者一件你觉得要是能改变就好了的事情。”

巴恩斯不可置信地看了他一眼。

“对不起，我不是说你在九头蛇那边做杀人机器的几十年，成吗？我是说就像……要说什么的时候，但你没有说，之后你后悔了很多年。你不停地在想如果你那会说了会怎么样，但你并没有更正的机会了，你的伤口不会好了。用这个‘呕吐’——别笑了，巴恩斯，这是很正经很严肃的科学——用这个‘呕吐’你就能过上那个如果你说了之后的生活。你可以再补救那些你没有说的，或者做什么不一样的事情。它会让这些新的记忆体验起来就像真的一样。然后那时，当你晚上睡不着的时候，你就可以想着这段记忆，而不是之前痛苦的那个了。”

巴恩斯皱着眉想了一圈。他的脑子很灵，托尼在这段对话里逐渐意识到，巴恩斯的脑子非常灵，而且还有一点搞技术的天分。托尼不知道拿这些天分怎么办，但它们可能是一些再好不过的特质了。

操，他好像真的开始喜欢巴恩斯了。谁来打他一枪。

“我大概能懂了。”

“把话说完，有什么问题，终结者？”

“但那不就是直接忽视了之前的伤口吗？”他问，“你在修改已经发生过的事情，你在抹消掉它。也就是说，当你想起那个时候，比起觉得‘啊，要是我这样做就好了，但我没有，所以我要吸取教训，并且带着这个教训走下去’，你这就直接把你后悔的记忆改掉了。这不是解决你的伤口，这是假装你根本没有受伤。”

“这会让人好过一点，”托尼反驳，“这会让对付那些操蛋的东西简单一点……恢复不就是这样的吗？”

“或许吧，”巴恩斯让步道，“但那些伤口也是你的一部分，我觉得你不该就这么忽略它们。它们让你……成为你自己。”

“不。它们并不会，”托尼打断他的话。他想起奥创，想起纽约，在那黑暗而冰冷的空间里握住他咽喉的洛基的手，阿富汗的煽动，西伯利亚的碉堡，他胸口被毁坏的反应堆和灌入肺里的海水，“它们会摧毁你，它们会让你一文不值，而不是成就你。如果没有它们，你就能成为你想成为的人。”

巴恩斯安静了一会，脸上挂着若有所思的神情。操，托尼从过去的几周里已经观察到了，一旦巴恩斯露出这个表情，就是说他在整理他的思绪，然后谨慎地将它们转化成语言。

托尼让他说了。

“它们操蛋的痛，”他最终还是同意了，“但是它们也证明我们撑过来了。它们还提醒着我们，我们一路上丢了什么因为要撑过来从来不简单，不管别人怎么说。我们是牺牲了一部分的自己才撑过来的，是我们自己把我们操蛋的灵魂琢磨成型的，我们不该忘记这些被拿掉的部分。我的伤口……我他妈全身都是伤，太多了，我有时候都在想我怎么还在呼吸，但我必须带着它们前进因为是它们提醒我我他妈到底做了什么，并且我永远，永远都不会再来一次。要是没有它们……我大概就是个空壳吧。我得摸到它们，我才能感到我是个人。它们是我的勋章和我的耻辱，没有它们的话，我就不是我了。”

他看着托尼，目光好像要穿透他：“你也不是你了。”

巴恩斯这番话好像在托尼的盔甲上钻了个缝，随后他又把它扒开了，然后操，托尼所有的玩世不恭都在飞快地离开他：“操，巴恩斯，你他妈该去写本书之类的。”

巴恩斯笑了，摇了摇头。那笑声里满是苦涩。

他们又在令人微微眩晕的寂静中行进了一段路，托尼一直在找回他平时的冷静自持来。他从未对别人说起过这个，即使对佩珀和罗迪都没有，但这次的对象是巴恩斯……很奇怪的并没有违和感。巴恩斯曾经是九头蛇的杀手，不管他杀人的时候是不是被洗脑了，他的手上依旧沾满鲜血，他没有资格评判托尼。

“我一直在想，”巴恩斯打破了沉默，“那辆会飞的车怎么样了？”

托尼想了一会才反应过来那是什么：“哦，现在确实有几台原型车了，但是，你倒是看看现在，就在路上，他们都怎么开车的？我们绝对不会让他们能开着车在天上飞的。而且我们有更重要的事情要做，比如开发一个能在你的手机上玩的游戏，至少让你在马桶上有事情做。这才是真正的进步，巴恩斯，你倒是敢反驳我试试？”

巴恩斯又笑了，更加柔和，也更加真诚，这个表情放在他的脸上很好看：“愤怒的小鸟 _确实_ 挺上瘾的。”

“我就说吧？欢迎来到未来。”

“又让人激动，但又吓死人，未来太他妈奇怪了。”

“双手赞成。”

车内又陷入了沉默，只不过这次的沉默令人吃惊地舒服。


	6. Chapter 6

“它不可名状，也不在名的范围中。

你无法用言语描述它，

因为它本就不是

存在于言语中的东西。”

**——切斯·特怀基尔**

 

________________

 

**托尼**

他们的车在路上忽然摇晃了起来，轮胎与地面摩擦发出刺耳的响声，托尼惊醒了，倒抽一口气——他的心脏要从胸腔里跳出去了。

“对不起。”巴恩斯说，重新把车开上了正轨。托尼从差点发作的心脏病里恢复过来，使劲眨了眨眼转向巴恩斯，努力想在昏暗的灯光下看清楚他。

巴恩斯看上去已经被抽干了，他趴在方向盘上，好像下一秒就要倒下了。成吧。

“停车。”

巴恩斯摇了摇头：“我没事。”

_“停车。”_

巴恩斯恼怒地呼出一口气，但他还是听话了，把车停在了高速宽阔的应急车道上。

“出去，”托尼一边说着，一边解开了自己的安全带，“跟我换。你得睡觉。”

巴恩斯又摇了摇头，这次更加坚定了：“不行，我不能睡。这里太危险了。我没事。”

托尼差点没忍住去使劲摇他的念头。这么做估计对谁都不好，所以他只是向他翻了一个他能做出的最夸张的白眼：“你又不是真的机器人，终结者哦。你差点就要跟童话里的小姑娘一样直接倒下去了，所以出去，我来开车，你就坐在这个硌死人的副驾上，给我睡。我们不会有事的。”

他顺手做出了一个赶人的动作，巴恩斯再次长叹，终于妥协了。

他们交换了位置，托尼把车重新开回了路上，选了个放着他能找到的最舒缓的音乐的台。那又是操蛋的爵士乐，但管他呢，爵士乐确实应该是是使人放松的吧？他记得布鲁斯好像喜欢爵士乐。

巴恩斯五分钟就睡着了。

——然后一小时就醒了，尖叫着跳了起来，一拳挥向挡风玻璃。

玻璃哗啦啦地碎了，碎片扎进托尼的皮肤。他反射性地喊了出来，用手臂护住眼睛，于是车失去了方向，猛地拐出了道路——直直地往操蛋的树林里开去。托尼再次抓住了方向盘但是完了哦操晚了晚了——

车头被撞坏了，托尼感到手腕上有什么东西折断了，痛楚蓦地窜上他的手臂。他的头撞上了方向盘，气囊又重重撞在他的胸口，重得挤出了他肺里所有的氧气。

他愣住了一阵。有什么温暖潮湿的东西—— _血？_ ——在顺着他的脸往下流。巴恩斯在他身边，一脚踹掉了车门，然后他的恐慌就将他全身冻结了。

_（他父亲的骨头在巴恩斯的拳头下碎裂有一只大手握着他母亲的喉咙她在哭泣——）_

他拼命挣扎着，想要逃出车内令人窒息的危险空间，但他的安全带卡住了，把他像一只墙上的蝴蝶标本一样钉住了，他的左手不能动了一动就会痛昏过去还有操，操，操这真的不行了这——

他的车门嘎吱嘎吱地尖锐作响，然后它被打开了，一只机械手伸进来扯断了他的安全带，然后把他从车里拽了出去。他喊出声，他的—— _断了，操我觉得它断了_ ——手腕撞到了车上，他整个人被扔到潮湿的地面上。他打了个滚爬起来，正对上一个黑洞洞的枪口。拿着枪的是巴恩斯——他蓝色的眼睛大睁着，但其中一片空茫，他的注意不在这里。

托尼几乎是心不在焉地想着，他操蛋的人生中大概就是这次被吓得最厉害了吧。即使是背着一枚原子导弹冲进什么外星虫洞都没有这次这么可怕。

“巴恩斯？”他哑着声音说，举起了他还能动的那只手，希望自己做出的是一个安抚的，毫无攻击性的动作，“巴恩斯，是我。”

巴恩斯用俄语回答他。那听起来像问了一个问题，但托尼根本不知道怎么回答它。

“是我，托尼·史塔克。”他又说，尽量把声音放得平稳，“你是安全的。我们在搞一次公路旅行，记得吗？我从纽约的监狱里把你救出来了。这是2017年。你没事了。”

又是俄语，操，为什么每次需要罗曼诺夫在的时候她都不知道去哪了。

“巴恩斯。巴基。放下枪，好吗，兄弟？我是托尼。你……你已经没事了，把枪放下就好。”他的声音终于出卖了他，他咽了一口气压下正在抽干他的肺的恐惧。

巴恩斯接收到了，感谢上帝，然后他把枪扔在了地上。他的眼中依旧是迷茫的，然后他像是瘫倒一样蹲下来，缩成一团，双手抱头，像一张被揉起来的纸。他在用俄语自言自语着，间或夹杂几句托尼觉得是德语的语言，他在颤抖，他抖得那么厉害看起来那么痛苦——看起来像他正在碎成一片一片的。

操，操，托尼不知道该怎么办。这个情况已经超出了他的认知范围，已经变得滑稽了。他忽然就想起了那部电话，巴恩斯之前把它塞到了包里。他在自己的惊恐带来的麻痹中，用那只好手撑起自己的身体，努力挪到了撞坏了的车子旁边。

他好不容易把车门拉开了，然后他得爬到那堆被撞得不成样子的残骸里去找那个包，因为它掉到座位下面去了。肾上腺素和恐惧麻痹了他左手的痛苦，让他更容易地把那个天杀的包拽了出来。他把它扔在地上，开始在里面翻找着。巴恩斯依旧在自言自语，重复着同一段话，一遍又一遍地。托尼这辈子第一次后悔自己没有学俄语。

 “快点……你到底在哪……”

他终于找到了那部电话，手指颤抖着按下了通话键。

 _“巴基？”_ 罗杰斯说，语气里一半是睡意一半是惊慌。

“你男朋友，未婚夫，或者什么都好反正就是他在闹什么精神崩溃，你得负责把他治好。”

 _“托尼？”_ 罗杰斯已经完全醒了， _“托尼，这到底——”_

“你就跟他说话。”托尼没耐心地吼道，他在巴恩斯面前跪下，把电话开了免提。

他把它放在了巴恩斯旁边，而后者根本没有看他一眼，然后退到一个安全的距离外，拿起了枪。他犹豫了一下，然后合上了保险，因为，操，他居然不想打巴恩斯了，居然根本不想伤害巴恩斯了，这真是……他现在还不能接受的。

 _“巴基？”_ 史蒂夫说， _“巴克，你能听见我说话吗？加油，兄弟，回到我身边来。你安全了，你已经不在那里了，你还记得吗？”_

巴恩斯还在用俄语说着什么，但这次的听起来和之前的不一样了，这大概是个进步吧。

 _“不，”_ 史蒂夫听起来像是被掐住了喉咙一样， _“我是史蒂夫，亲爱的，我是史蒂夫啊，记得我吗？你要过来找我，你和托尼在一起，你们会过来找我的。我在这里，我没事，我是安全的，巴克，我向你保证。”_

“史蒂夫，”巴恩斯上气不接下气地说，他终于切换回了英语。他的眼神开始聚焦了，声音低低的，有气无力，“史蒂夫。史蒂夫，我终于回来了——我刚刚掉下了深渊，史蒂夫。”

他的口音完全就是上世纪30年代的布鲁克林腔，要不是每一个词都覆盖着如此的绝望，他的话早就能让人笑掉大牙了。天啊，托尼差点想要去抱抱巴恩斯了，这他妈什么下三滥的剧情。

_“不，巴克，你不会有事的，你只是犯了一次病，没什么大不了的，你不会有事的。”_

_“史蒂夫，”_ 巴基打了个嗝，往托尼的方向看了一眼，然后猛烈地颤抖起来，双眼紧闭， _“霍华德在这里，我能看见他。”_

托尼倒抽一口冷气，那感觉就像有人打了他重重的一拳，重到能打碎他的肋骨。

 _“不。”_ 至少罗杰斯听上去也和他一样惊讶了， _“哦我的天，不，亲爱的，你看到的不是幻觉。那是……那是托尼，记得他吗？霍华德的儿子，托尼。他在纽约的时候就跟你在一起了，他把你救出来了。回想一下，巴克。记得伊斯坦布尔吗？记得纽约吗？”_

巴基飞快地眨着眼睛：“罗……罗斯……”

_“嗯，对。但是你逃出去了。你们会到我这里来，到我们这里来——我，娜塔莎，克林特和山姆。你和托尼都会。”_

巴恩斯的表情变了，他能理解了，随即他的脸上写满了恐惧，他转向了那辆撞坏的车，然后是托尼。

“哦天啊，”他又低吼了一声，“哦我的天啊，我撞坏了车，我 _弄伤了_ 你。”

托尼看着巴恩斯脸上毫不掩饰的，末日当头一般的神色，感到大脑还在当机。巴恩斯好像陷入了彻底的自我嫌恶中，那么，就这样吧，托尼得去做点什么。

“我没事。”他坚持说。

“你在流血。”

“只是一点小的划伤和手腕断了，没什么大不了，终结者。”

巴恩斯倒吸一口气，托尼能听出其中的哭腔：“哦我的天，操……对不起，我真的抱歉……操……”

他最好别就哭了，托尼近乎绝望地想。他现在真的，真的对付不了一个哭唧唧的前杀人机器。他做不到。

 _“巴基……”_ 史蒂夫在电话那头也在尝试，但巴恩斯好像无视了他，缩回了自己的壳里。

可是他还是做不到。

 “巴恩斯，”托尼靠近了点，然后做了个大胆的决定，伸出一只手去放在了他的手臂上。巴恩斯缩了缩，就好像托尼的手上带着火焰，但他没有挪开。

“巴基，我没事，你看看？这不是你的错，我是说，你至少提醒了我。我有一次做噩梦，醒来的时候直接启动了我的一套战甲，把佩珀吓坏了。我们都有过不去的时候，对吧？我们没事，我们是安全的，你最好给我冷静下来因为你快吓死我了而我们不能同时犯病——那就太难看了，即使对于我们来说也太难看了。所以尽量呼吸，我不怪你。”

他并不明白他自己说了什么，他对这种什么安抚人心的对话毫无头绪。他动了他的手了吗？他在安慰地抚摸巴恩斯的手臂吗？有这么可怕吗？操，他的手好痛，他的脸上还粘着干掉的血，有点痒。巴恩斯向他靠近了一点，这是件好事吗？

 _“他说得对，”_ 罗杰斯说，托尼已经无力去提醒罗杰斯这是他们在，嗯，好多年里第一次达成一致了， _“不是你的错，巴克。罗斯也好，什么也好……都不是你的错，你听到了吗？我跟你讲过这个的，兄弟，现在就停下你的自我厌恶。”_

巴基哭着笑了一声：“是的，女士。”

他的声音开始恢复了，托尼收回了手，忽然觉得十分尴尬了。他们不是朋友，他们甚至都不应该喜欢对方，而他刚刚大概已经跨过了巴恩斯的奇怪的底线，嗯，十几条底线吧。但巴恩斯向他笑了——一个微小的，感激的，让人完全心碎的笑——于是他也不再慌乱了。

然后他说了一句“谢谢”，完完全全发自内心，操，托尼真的不是用来面对这种情况的。他故作高傲地点点头，开口建议他们最好就在原地坐一会，歇口气。与此同时，远方传来了警笛尖锐的鸣响。

巴基的眼睛睁大了，继而眯起。就该像这样，他回来了——集中了：“我得走了，史蒂夫。”

 _“注意安全，”_ 史蒂夫回道， _“等安顿下来就给我打电话。”_

“我会的。”

巴恩斯把手机装进口袋里，背起包。托尼的头还有点晕，所以他看见巴恩斯在他面前蹲下来的时候有点讶异。

“我真的很抱歉，”巴恩斯小声说，然后他伸出手，轻轻检查着托尼的太阳穴，“你撞到头了吗？”

“撞到了方向盘，但没那么糟。”托尼拍开了巴恩斯的手，“我没事，上帝哦。别叨叨了，机器混蛋。”

警笛的声音已经变得震耳欲聋——红蓝交替的闪光灯接连照亮这片树林。

“我们得走了，”巴恩斯说着拉起了托尼，好像这还不够明显一样。他把托尼的包背在肩上，将他的手抬起来——还是那种轻柔的，几乎要软到溢出来的力度，然后他把托尼拉进了树林，后者还在努力从眩晕中恢复过来。

他还是感觉犯病的可能还潜伏着，但他当然可以之后再发病。他现在有重要得多的事情要做。

警车停在了路边，他还能听见对讲机里的杂音——撞开什么门的声音。巴恩斯带着他走进森林的更深处，但他忽然停住了，托尼一个没站稳，撞到了他背上。

“上帝啊！到底……？”

他们站在一条深深的山谷面前，托尼看不见黑暗的那头有多远，但那条沟太长了，他们绝对过不去的。

完了。

“操。”巴恩斯说。

他偏过头好像在听什么东西，他是不是真的能听到车子那边出什么了，托尼近乎绝望地想着。

“他们在搜查那辆车，还叫了增援部队。”巴恩斯说，这就回答了托尼的问题了。哇哦。

“天，你的听力就像一只蝙蝠。”

巴恩斯又把他往旁边拉过去，他认出那是与道路平行的方向。更多的警笛响起来了，从车子的方向传来了扫射着的手电筒的光，那光线在树林里穿行。托尼反复提醒着自己要呼吸， _呼吸_ 。

“他们在搜查这林子，”巴恩斯悄声对他说，“靠近我，别出声，我们要到马路对面去甩开他们。”

托尼点点头，提醒自己要集中。他们能做到的，他们当然能做到的，不会有事的。

五分钟以后，托尼踩到了大概是这世上声音最大的那根树枝。那声折断的脆响回荡在树林里，清晰得像有人开了一枪。巴恩斯猛地转过来，不可置信地瞪着他，他们的头上一下子炸开了对讲机的电流声，所有的手电筒的光全他妈都集中在他们的方向了。巴恩斯几乎是一把举起托尼，把他扛到了一棵树后面。

“别动，”他悄声说，把托尼按在树干上，“我马上就回来。”

在昏暗的月光下，巴恩斯看起来十分可怖——苍白的脸上满是鲜血，他蓝色的眼睛在阴影中几乎变成了黑色，就像那什么死亡天使——但托尼本能地明白，他不会再杀死任何人了。

小心点。他差点就这么说了，但最终还是把这句话咽下去了。他脑子还没坏，他也不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，还有用他的小肚子想都知道，巴恩斯打这群人都不带喘气的。

巴恩斯融进了黑暗，托尼蜷缩在树根旁边，躲进一丛茂密的灌木里。他从手腕到肩膀都在痛，灌木的树叶和小树枝也没有多让他好过。忽然地，远处传来一声喊叫划破了寂静，手电筒的光开始猛烈地摇晃了起来。

然后它们逐渐消失了，一个接着一个地——就就像被飞快地灭掉的蜡烛。天啊，巴恩斯的效率怎么这么高。

这总共只花了三分钟不到，自始至终。除了最初的那一声惊呼以外，托尼听到的就只有树叶的摩挲，还有肉体撞击地面的沉闷声响——直到忽然的枪响把他吓到差点跳出树丛。

然后又是倒地的声音，再之后就是和之前一样的，全然的寂静，厚重而不容置疑到几乎是压抑的地步。巴恩斯回来的时候，托尼站了起来。这家伙果然气都没喘，但他还是靠在了树上停顿了一下，双眼紧闭。

托尼转过头不去看他，给了他一点时间让他重新振作起来。他小心地戳了戳自己肿胀的手腕，便为直窜上肩膀的疼痛倒抽一口凉气。操，这么说它肯定断干净了。操。巴恩斯瞟了他一眼，眼神里写满担忧，而托尼只是重新站好了。

“我们得快走。”

等他们走远了以后，他们有的是时间对付这所有的东西。天，现在他比起俄亥俄，要恨伊利诺伊得多了。

“我们得再找辆车，”巴恩斯说着，重新开始走了，“我给他们的总部发了消息说一切正常，但这撑不了多久。”

“现在偷车就太危险了，”托尼上气不接下气地指出。巴恩斯看着托尼身上各种各样的伤痛，愧疚的神色又回来了，托尼一点都不喜欢这样。但他只是嗯了一声表示同意，然后他们就接着走，接着走，他妈的接着走，走到托尼的膝盖已经快软成一摊泥了，但是，嘿，至少他的手臂已经麻了，不疼了。好像这还不够糟糕一样地，他们的头上已经有隆隆的雷声了，托尼开始严肃地考虑要不要相信这个世界是不是真的恨他们。

雨说下就下——巨大的雨滴，冰冷而沉重地打在他的皮肤上——与此同时巴恩斯让他停下，闻了闻空气（就像一条缉毒犬一样的）。他改了方向，托尼只能盲目地跟着他，树木一下子就被他们抛在了身后，而他们已经站在一条窄窄的泥土路上了。托尼惊讶地眨着眼睛。

“在这里别动。”巴恩斯掏出了手枪，托尼甚至都不知道他是什么时候把它插回自己的腰带上的。

“操，又来？你认真的？”托尼火了，他不想被人指使，也不想显得像一个无助的平民。

巴恩斯又看了他一眼，表情缓和起来，托尼想恨他这个表情，但他做不到，操。

“就这一会，好吗？我马上就回来。”

他们全身都湿透了，那雨一下子就把他们脚下的土地变成了泥泞。托尼能感到自己的牙齿开始打颤，连着全身一起，于是他咽下了自己的自尊，点了点头。巴恩斯又检查了一下墙，就往路的那头去了。如果不是托尼见过罗杰斯这么高速移动过很多次，他绝对不会相信巴恩斯能有这么快的速度。

他拖着脚步在树下来回走着，鞋子上沾满了泥。操，他真的很想念他的大厦，他的实验室，暖气，温暖的床和正常的食物。

然而，在他的内心深处，一个他都还没准备好去探索的地方，有一个声音告诉他这不是真的。他的手腕断了，全身都湿透了，衣服上全都是泥，好多天都他妈没好好睡觉，但他不再孤独了。在这漫长的一年里这是第一次他有人陪伴了——操，这比它本身应有的要重要很多。

_那几乎要比什么都重要了。_

一道闪电劈下来，一瞬间照亮了他在的那片林子，随后雷声炸开来。托尼又打了个冷战。在室内，在有窗子的保护下看着雷暴雨是很舒心的——但他一点都不想自己处在一场雷暴的中央。

操他妈，巴恩斯到底死哪去了？

他又来回走了几步，现在他直到脚踝上也都是泥了。他刚刚决定往巴恩斯出去的那个方向找他，就听见车子的引擎声，两道灯光刺破了黑暗。他躲回树后，车子停到了他面前，而他开始找起了武器。他能找到的只有一支大树枝，对现在的他来说单手挥舞它就是自杀，但也总比没有要好。

车门开了，巴恩斯走了出来，托尼颤抖着长舒一口气，扔下了树枝。

“进来！”巴恩斯吼道，托尼便跃向了副驾驶的车门。

巴恩斯一路上把车里的暖气打开了。托尼大概要爱上他了，只是一点点而已。

“这他妈是什么？”他说着甩开了他湿透了的外套和包，这时巴恩斯已经开始行驶了。单手脱衣服十分别扭，但巴恩斯也没有笨到去要给他帮什么忙，“你他妈在哪搞到这玩意的？”

“我偷的。”巴恩斯说。

这条路很窄，又遍布泥泞十分湿滑，还凹凸不平。他们开过一个水坑，托尼的手撞到了车门，嘶了一声。

“抱歉，”巴恩斯投给他一个半是担忧半是愧疚的表情，“我会尽快处理的。”

“随你，但你说你偷了是什么意思？我们不是才说这是个馊主意吗？你到底是从谁那里偷来的？”

“别担心，”巴恩斯说，“他们不敢报警的。”

“别卖关子了，终结者。”

巴基恼怒地叹了口气：“他们在做兴奋剂，车库里有个实验室。”

托尼花了一阵才接受这个事实：“然后你他妈怎么知道这个的？等等——我了个大去——你是就闻出毒品了吗？就像那种缉毒犬一样？你真的能吗？”

巴恩斯看起来有点不好意思了，托尼已经被吓坏了：“算是？我能闻到化学制剂……那个实验室有点大。”

“天啊，你吓死我了。”托尼惊讶地说。

巴恩斯缩了缩，恢复到面无表情了：“我知道。”

哦，天，怎么又是这套。托尼翻了个白眼，侧过身去，打了巴恩斯一拳：“别一副苦瓜脸的，你是太厉害了所以吓死我了，就像班纳一样。”

“这是在夸我？”巴恩斯问，又扯出了一个调侃的干笑。

这确实是的，托尼也确实是这么想的，这就有点……麻烦了：“闭嘴，好好开车。”

巴恩斯听话了。即使他不想睡觉，但托尼的眼睛还是出卖了他，很快就合上了。

 

________________

 

他再次醒过来的时候，天已经亮了，巴恩斯正在把车停在路边，托尼半睡半醒地看着巴恩斯下了车，在灌木丛里呕吐。他发出一声疲倦的声音权当安慰他，因为，嗯，他能理解他是什么状态了。如果不是他已经没有力气挪到那边再吐的话，他也会去吐的。

操，他的手腕好痛。

巴恩斯回来的时候，他已经逼着自己坐直了。

“抱歉。”巴恩斯说，用一只颤抖的手盖住自己的脸。他看上去彻底没了精神，但托尼觉得自己估计也好看不到哪里去。他们的身上都沾满了泥，还有撞车和在林间的奔波划出的血，托尼基本可以确定他这辈子从来都没有觉得这么恶心过。

“我想洗澡，”他说，“还有真正的，人吃的东西。”

巴恩斯点点头，发动了汽车：“好，我也要治一下你的手腕。”

他们在另一家破烂的小旅馆停下来。这次巴恩斯用天杀的波兰语跟前台小姐调情，总之，他很吓人。这个房间和上一次的一样恶心，但这里有热水洗澡，这就足够让托尼高兴得几乎要哭出来。哦，如果有别人会看到他，他们会被吓坏的吧。

巴恩斯就连冲澡的效率都特别高——一共十分钟，托尼在想他是不是真的已经成了机器人——然后他在托尼面前跪下，轻轻地托起他的手查看伤势。

“我很抱歉，”他又说，在包里找起了药物，“我不是——”

“我们已经谈过这个了，终结者。不是你的错。不要再做那副被遗弃的小狗脸了。你比班纳还可怕，哦，比罗杰斯都可怕。”

巴恩斯叹了口气，但也没有再继续道歉了，感谢上帝，他戳了戳托尼的手腕，忽视掉后者的痛呼：“很幸运，没有脱臼。我不用再把它们拼回去了。”

“哦这真是太好了。”托尼咕哝道。

巴恩斯熟练地做了个夹板，然后给托尼脸上和手上的伤口都消了毒。

“我现在看起来不那么像活动的杀人现场了吗？”托尼问，他在洗澡的时候没有看镜子，他现在也不想看。

巴恩斯点了点头。他脸上也有伤口，但它们已经开始消去了——操他妈的超级恢复能力。托尼真是嫉妒他。

“我去找点吃的。”巴恩斯说着站了起来，他有点没站稳，而他的双眼已经满是血丝了。他看起来像一个戒毒中的瘾君子，而托尼一点都不喜欢那种忽然爬上他的腹部的，尖锐的担忧。

他让巴恩斯去了，因为他自己也饿坏了，而且他还需要一点时间振作起来。巴恩斯一关上门，恐慌就排山倒海一般地袭来——扼住他的咽喉，裹住他的肺部，渗进他的神经。他惊慌地打了个嗝，将头埋在双膝之间，努力想要压制住那场已经在脑中形成的龙卷风。

_（空无一人的公路上一辆车撞到了树上一遍一遍一遍地骨头发出响声碎了史蒂夫的盾在他头上举着已经要打碎他的头颅了巴恩斯拿着枪对准他用俄语尖叫瓦砾要把他的胸口压扁了水灌了进来佩珀从他的指尖溜走了掉下去掉下去掉下去被火吞没了被空间的黑暗吞没了压碎了他掉下去掉下去掉下去一声枪响玛雅倒下了他们把他扔到水里他不能呼吸不能呼吸……）_

在他的颤抖和间或的抽搐中时间一点一点地过去。他滑下了床，跪在地板上，操，这次真他妈不好过。他不知道该如何把自己从这种程度的恐慌中拉出来——他只能等着它褪去，求你褪去，求你……

“史塔克。”一个声音传来——在远处？声音太小了，像没有信号的收音机——然后有谁把他从地上拉了起来，有谁单手搂住了他。

“托尼。”这个声音更响了，托尼觉得它很耳熟，但他无法睁开眼睛，或者是吸到足够的，能够用于回答的空气。

“托尼，我们集中呼吸，好吗？”那个声音继续道，沉着而令人安心，“什么都不要想，听我的声音，呼吸。现在吸气。”

托尼艰难地吸了一口气，憋着，有谁的手在他背上画圈，他往后靠，任它扶着他。

“呼气。”那个声音说。

托尼呼气。吸气，呼气——跟着那个声音的指示。恐慌终于开始慢慢地褪去了，抽干了他所有的精力，直到他能自己好好地呼吸而不再觉得自己马上就要被炸飞成一片一片的了。他睁开双眼的时候，那只手还没从他的背上挪开。巴恩斯坐在他身边，脸上是毫不掩饰的担忧和理解。

托尼已经不剩什么重新建起自己的姿态的力气了，他任自己的额头落在巴恩斯肩上，也没有去想太多这究竟合不合适。巴恩斯吓了一跳，但他没有挪开——反而是更靠近了些，这样他就能单手搂住托尼了。

这感觉……操，感觉不错。这是他这么多年来让别人最靠近他的一次。而他甚至没有意识到这是巴恩斯，前九头蛇的杀手。

反正他也从来没想过巴恩斯还可以这样。

“你是……你是怎么知道要这么做的？”他最终断断续续地说。

“史蒂夫以前有哮喘，”巴恩斯小声说，“然后我也有过很多次这样的症状，自从……自从逃出九头蛇以后。这很正常，有PTSD的话。”

“我没有PTSD。”托尼反驳道。只有士兵或者经历过悲惨的事件的人才会得PTSD，他二者都不是。

“我有，”巴恩斯轻松地说，“而且我能认出它发病的症状。”

这句自白以一种奇怪的方式打断了托尼要说的话，而他再也没有力气继续反驳了。天，他太累了。他咕哝了一声，决定保留自己还剩的那么一点点自尊，从巴恩斯身边挪开了，站了起来。

“你买吃的了吗？”

巴恩斯站了起来，摇摇晃晃地，但还是指向了床上放着的一个棕色的纸袋：“对啊，汉堡。”

“操，我爱死你了。”托尼毫不讽刺地说，一手拿起了纸袋。

那是一个芝士汉堡。咬下第一口的时候，他可以不带丝毫夸张地说，他来到了天堂。这是他这辈子吃到的最好吃的东西，字面意义上的。咬第二口的时候，他大概发出了一声色情电影里的呻吟，但巴恩斯只是好笑地看了他一眼，沉默地嚼着自己的汉堡，就好像他自己并没有在经历同样的口腔高潮一样——托尼一眼就能看穿他，谢谢。

薯条和汉堡一样好吃。托尼已经在和它们恋爱了。

在他们一人吃了两个汉堡和一大份薯条以后，托尼满足地长叹一声，倒回了床上。他太高兴了，都没有在意背后硌着背部的弹簧或者这张床垫上肯定有什么带着传染病的细菌以及他在巴恩斯面前崩溃有多丢人了。

巴恩斯扔掉了包装纸，叹道：“我们该走了。”

他看起来依旧下一秒就要崩溃了，于是托尼决定休息：“不。我们得休息一下，成不？还是说你已经忘了十个小时以前发生了什么？我们得歇一下，你需要睡觉。”

巴恩斯向他皱起了眉：“忘了的是你吧？太危险了，我还能——”

“要是你不睡，这才是太危险了，”托尼坐起来，打断了他的话，“听我说，我从来都不喜欢做那什么说教的大人，从不，但你是个不知道自己已经撑不下去了的白痴，所以我只能这么做了。你需要睡觉，巴恩斯，现在。否则你大白天就会看到幻觉，然后倒在我身上，那时候我不会把你搬到哪里去——你他妈有一吨重。所以现在就给我躺到这张该死的床上来，告诉我怎么做。”

巴恩斯瞪着他看了好久，看上去几乎是被吓坏了。托尼感到了被冒犯——说真的，他是个成熟的大人，他偶尔可以扮演这个角色，为什么谁都不信？不过他刚想继续说点什么，巴恩斯却已经呼了一口气作为妥协，爬上了床，躺在托尼身边。

“我不能再伤害你了，”他的声音闷闷的，他整个人缩成一团，看起来更小了。这还是很吓人，他怎么能做到的……他差不多跟史蒂夫一样高了，但罗杰斯从来没有能像这样，搞得自己像要消失了一样，“别再让我这样做。”

“我不会的，”托尼回答，忽然感觉喉口哽住了什么东西，“那对我也不好玩。如果你醒来的时候又成了那什么杀人机器，我会赶快跑的，行吗？就是……我能做什么？帮你？”

因为他能在巴恩斯身上看见他自己的那么多的不眠之夜，他自己的天杀的创伤，反射在巴恩斯身上，哦操，谁都不该经历这些。他非常不擅长这个，但至少他在尝试了，对吧？这肯定有它的意义所在。

巴恩斯想了想，摇了摇头：“不。”

他已经快睡着了，声音变得模糊起来——那是他太累了，他的身体正在沉入自我保护，托尼希望这意味着他不会噩梦。

“但是……但是留下来？我不喜欢……”他顿了下，托尼看得出他在努力说出最后几个字，“一个人睡。没有安全感。”

操。托尼的胸口在痛。

“当然，”他说，本能地上前，捏了捏巴恩斯的肩膀，“当然，兄弟。我会看着你的。”

巴恩斯感激地咕哝了一声，然后他失去了意识，陷进了这张凹凸不平的床垫——失去了与外界的联系。托尼感到他自己愚蠢的保护欲被激起来了，于是他往那边挪了一点，背靠着床头板，双腿向前伸开——然后闭上了眼睛。

 

________________

 

**巴基**

他从床上跳了起来，倒吸着凉气——身下的床垫发出刺耳的吱嘎声。史塔克在他身边熟睡着，缩了起来，受伤的那只手腕悬在床外面。天已经黑了，巴基惊讶地推测道，他睡了好几个小时。

他还是觉得疲惫，他在颤抖，但他已经不像是随时会崩溃的样子了。昨天在他的胸口吊着，像一块大石头——撞车，史塔克惊慌地睁大的双眼，他制服那些警察的时候他们的骨头在他拳下碎裂的声音——

他还是撑到了厕所才吐了出来。吐完以后，他只能无助地，不幸地蜷缩在地上。操，他好想史蒂夫——他想念他在身边就能带来的安心感，他独有的温暖。他攥着胸口的戒指，闭上眼睛，拼命控制住自己。他花了一会，但最终还是压下了想在地板上缩成一个球哭到天昏地暗的冲动。又过了几分钟，他感觉到自己已经有力气站起来了。

史塔克还昏睡着。巴基悄悄穿过了房间，把那部电话掏了出来。他考虑了一下要不要再坐到浴室的地板上去，但他爬进了浴缸。浴缸里更干净一点，而且他还能拉上浴帘，造出自己还有一点隐私的假象。

他给史蒂夫打了电话，然后缩了起来，将滚烫的额头贴着冰凉的瓷砖。

史蒂夫立刻接通了： _“巴克，你还好吗？”_

“算吧，”巴基低声说，他知道说谎也会被拆穿，“至少现在是安全的。”

_“感谢上帝。我们都很担心。”_

“我感觉我像一根电线，”巴基说，“一根暴露在外面的神经。操……史蒂夫，我撞坏了车，弄伤了他的手，就因为我困了。”

 _“不是你的错，”_ 正如他已经预料到的，史蒂夫立刻反驳回来， _“你知道的，巴克，这一切都不是你的错。”_

“知道和相信是两种东西，亲爱的。”

 _“我知道，”_ 史蒂夫温柔地回答， _“我知道的，我的爱人。”_

“我好多了，”巴基说，希望能安抚史蒂夫，“不会再……已经根本不会崩溃了，我会坚持下来的。”

_“你是我见过的最坚强的人，巴基·巴恩斯。你当然能坚持下来。”_

巴基笑了，低低的，带着哭腔：“夸我也没什么好处，小混蛋。”

_“我是在说事实，白痴。”_

巴基叹了口气，换了个姿势，侧脸贴在浴缸边上：“朗那边有什么消息吗？”

_“有的，实际上我已经打算打电话了，但我不能确定你是不是已经安全了，我不想继续搞砸事情。我们联系上了，他很乐意帮忙。我有认识的人能帮我们搞到一个会面地点，说不定我能拜托他们去……？”_

“就直说吧，”巴基说，“你知道我能记得的。”

即使巴基的脑子已经变成了现在这样，他也绝对不会忘记重要的，战略上的信息。这是又一点他需要感谢九头蛇的。

史蒂夫报出了一串地点，巴基记下来了。那是德克萨斯州的某个地方，在边境线上。如果他们不再停车的话，应该两天不到就能到哪里。那是一个目标，而巴基非常高兴能有这个目标——那是他能集中的东西，这样他就不用去想那些鬼魂，罗斯和那张天杀的椅子。

“你们那边怎么样？”

史蒂夫发出一声恼怒的声音。

 _“别担心我。我就在这好好地坐着，就像一块什么用都没有的木头，而你——”_ 他哽咽了， _“操，对不起，我真的对不起，离开了你。我不应该的，从来都不应该的。”_

“是我叫你走的，”巴基一针见血地指出，“不是你的错。”

史蒂夫带着哭腔笑了，稍微有些歇斯底里。而巴基希望他现在能沿着信号过去，至少能抱抱他。

_“天。我们真的是天造地设，不是吗？”_

“真是直白。”

史蒂夫笑得轻快了些，可以了。

“我该挂了。”巴基不情愿地说，他觉得电话不能用太久了。这是一部老旧的机器，几乎不可能像智能机那样被追踪到，但他害怕。

 _“等等，”_ 史蒂夫说， _“等等……再几分钟就好？”_

巴基一下子就妥协了：“好吧。跟我说话？说什么都行。”

史蒂夫于是将话题切换到了这几周他与其他人在欧洲的一些琐事上面。巴基任凭史蒂夫的声音包裹住他，感到了身上的伤口在慢慢愈合，刺痛着，一针一针地。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 噫，我对这章感到没什么把握，又是情感变化又是新人物登场什么的，噫。我希望我还能把握这些。  
> 食用愉快，请多留评，小天使们：）  
> \- C x

友谊诞生于一个人对另一个人说“什么，你也这样吗？我一直以为只有我一个人……”的瞬间。

——C.S.刘易斯

 

________________

 

**_摘自詹姆斯·巴恩斯的日记，_ ** **_2017_ ** **_年：_ **

_我恨我操蛋的记忆。_

_我恨它还让我记得那些鲜血，那些面容，但让我遗忘了那些名字。直到他的儿子从屏幕上看见他死亡的过程以前，我都不记得霍华德_ _·_ _史塔克的名字，但我记得他的胸骨在我拳下碎裂的感觉——我记得他妻子如何声嘶力竭地哭喊，记得他如何哀求我饶过他妻子。_

_我记得在巴黎的时候割开谁的脖子，看着他们在昂贵的地毯上挣扎，生命从他们的喉管里逃出去，但在我和你去那里以前我不记得这座城市是什么样子。比起母亲的笑容，我却先回想起了刀子刺在我身上，刺到骨头的感觉。_

_你知道为什么左拉找了我吗？我知道，而且这和我那时有多强没有关系。他们把我扔上实验桌的时候我已经被肺炎折磨得半死了，又被他们的卫兵打得奄奄一息。他只想让我崩溃，因为他知道我是谁，并且他恨我。我从来不应该成功，可是看现在，我很幸运吧？_

_他们给我灌输了那么多语言，唯独抹掉了意第绪语。_

_其他还有一些事情我希望我能忘记，我一点都不想记住它们。至少最初的几年，在他们彻底压垮我以前的那几年，我的记忆是模糊的。我不想知道他们说着要把握做成武器，实际上还对我做了什么。_

_我做了这么多，他们对我做了这么多，但你依旧没有抛弃我，我感到很惊讶。_

 

________________

**巴基**

他踢了踢床脚叫史塔克起床，在后者猛地跳起来，伸出已经装备了手甲的右手时退后。史塔克眨了好几下眼睛，然后慢慢地放下了手，将手甲收回手表里，再往前又软在了床上。

“你感觉怎么样？”巴基咽下再次道歉的冲动。

“就像被一辆小汽车撞了一样，但不是公交，”史塔克的声音是干涩的，“所以我就算是好些了吧。”

巴基无言地点了点头，便去收拾行李。他们都精疲力竭了，但他们之间有什么放松了下来，他能感觉到它们，即使他无法用语言来形容。

或许他不需要用语言来形容。

“我们该走了。”他说着背起了包。

史塔克叹道：“行，我们当然该走了。大逃脱的下一步是什么，你有计划吗？”

“我们在德克萨斯和朗汇合，他会帮我们穿过边境。”

“耶。”史塔克的语气毫无波澜。

他脸上的划伤已经黯淡了些，不再是早上那种红得发亮的颜色了，但他的脸色依旧是惨白的，而巴基希望他能再做点什么——比如说，想出一个清晰可行的办法来处理这一团乱。

但他想不出，并且他很早就学会了接受他不能改变的东西。

他们把那辆毒品商的车连同它脏兮兮的座位一起抛在了酒店的停车场，偷了三排以外的另一辆车。幸好这一辆闻起来没有浓到令人作呕的化学试剂，汗味和大麻气味。

他们往密苏里州继续前进，史塔克一路上安静得不像是他了，于是巴基调了一个放古典音乐的电台，把精力集中在面前延伸向远方的高速公路上。

如果史塔克有什么要说的，他就会说出来的。

所以三十六分钟以后，他终于开口了：“我们到了罗杰斯那边去以后怎么办？”

巴基皱起眉：“我不太确定，我们要再隐藏一段时间——找个地方躲起来，更远的东边吧。还有些非洲和亚洲国家没有签协议所以我们大概可以——”

“所以你觉得我和罗杰斯就会拥抱一下然后就重归于好？”史塔克打断他的话，“牵着手唱友谊地久天长？我们并不是和平地分开了的，终结者。”

“我当然记得，”巴基回道，手指握紧了方向盘，“我就在那里。”

他那时候很害怕，完全吓坏了，被史蒂夫，也被他自己——即使他知道史塔克想要什么，他 _欠_ 史塔克什么，然后现在他觉得，如果那时史蒂夫不在的话，他根本不会反抗。当他再无路可逃的时候，他就会躺下，以死赎罪，因为，说真的，有人来复仇只是迟早的事情。

他一直觉得，他每杀一个人，就在其他人的世界里挖了一个无法填回来的洞，而如果他需要补偿什么的话，也就是这个了。

他不觉得史塔克还想要回那些东西了——至少在这几周里他们一起经历过这么多以后不再会了。他有那么多能杀他的机会，但他比起杀死他，却每一次都是伸出了援手，然而巴基还是无法在他面前放松双肩，解除那个懦弱的防御姿态。他觉得这都是那些记忆的闪回和那次撞车和之后带来的一切造成的。

史塔克发出了一声恼怒而无奈的叹息，一只手遮住脸。

“行吧，我们得谈谈这事。但现在我们先说说罗杰斯那边。如果他不让我呆在那里，我就完了，巴恩斯。我不能再回去，他们现在估计还在调查罗迪和佩珀，他们不冻结我的企业就不错了。我是说，我确实程序上只挂了个名所以也不知道他们会不会真的冻结它，如果有谁想搞什么鬼还有佩珀在，而且罗德斯还是个天杀的载誉而归的英雄，他刚刚……”哽咽，“……刚刚光荣地为国负伤了，所以他们不会蠢到真的去做什么，但我还是什么都没有了。我不是什么超级间谍或者士兵，我只想……”

又是一声恼怒的叹息：“要一个保证，就这样。你得保证你带我去见罗杰斯不是就把我丢在外面让我自生自灭，或者更糟。”

巴基强迫自己放松，他的惊讶让这变得容易了些：“你……你真的觉得我们是这种人？”

史塔克皱起眉，耸耸肩：“我不知道。我们……过去相处得并不愉快。”

“说不定你们只要坐下来谈话而不是固执己见就会好一点。”巴基说，因为他知道史蒂夫会变成什么样，然后他现在也了解史塔克了，他能看见他们的对话会走向什么方向，即使他大部分时间都不在那里。

“你觉得我们没试过吗？”史塔克生气了，“我们当然他妈的谈过，巴恩斯。我有什么办法？你男朋友是个木头脑袋的混蛋，他根本听不懂我他妈在说——”

他没有继续说下去，他深呼吸了一次，气息凌乱而破碎。巴基强迫自己冷静，他们中间必须有一个人是冷静的——这是他们之间的规则。或者至少说，这是他在昨天那场操蛋的暴风雨之后定下的规则。

“我知道，”他小声说，“我知道我对史蒂夫来说是什么，我也知道这让他自私而且不顾一切。你为什么觉得我他妈一定要和他保持距离？而且我还……我还知道他知道自己要相信什么，从一开始就是这样，也从来没人能改变他，即使是我都不行。所以可能谈话没什么用，但是……”

这并没有什么用，他能看出——史蒂夫还是史塔克心上的一道伤口，往外翻着鲜红的血肉的那种——所以他换了条路：“你为什么签了协议？”

史塔克惊讶地看着他：“你没有从罗杰斯哪里听到吗？”

巴基耸耸肩：“我想听你亲口说。”

史塔克长叹一声。

“行吧，操，就这样。”他挠了挠头，绷紧了肩膀，表情变得严肃，又混合着某种恼怒却决定了什么的神色，“我们很危险，我们真的太他妈危险了。有人因为我们死了，无辜的人因为我们死了，那么多人。我们这里有一个能用意念操作东西的小丫头，一个连自己有多强都没有概念的外星机器人，两个训练过的间谍，杀人杀了多少年我都懒得去算了，有个人控制不好发怒就会变成一个能扫平一座小城市的绿色的巨怪，有个超人士兵，还有……还有一个疯子科学家，没事就做做杀人的机器人。你不觉得我们需要其他人来看着我们吗？上次……一整座城市，他妈的一整座城市都没了，这都怪我们，都怪我。”

感觉到史塔克没有停下来的意思，巴基也没有插话。史塔克深吸一口气，慢慢吐出来，再开口的时候声音低了些：“我……我能做出很可怕的事情，罗杰斯当然能相信我们自己来监管自己是最安全的，但他是个操蛋的标志和英雄他……”

史塔克又停住了，一只手擦了擦嘴。巴基看了他一眼，便看到了他的那些伤口——头上的，还有心口的。

“他们曾经管我叫死亡商人，我以为在我成为钢铁侠的时候就已经把这个名字抛在身后了，但其实我没有。我每次都会把事情搞砸，每一次，每一次，如果一个操蛋的委员会能阻止这些的话，可以啊，我接受。我的手上已经沾满了鲜血，它们不安全。”

寂静又充满了整个车厢。史塔克盯着自己的大腿，没受伤的右手紧握成拳，巴基努力保持平静。他知道他得小心地说话——他能看见座椅上的血迹，刚刚史塔克把自己弄伤了——他需要小心。不过这比他想象的要简单，因为他也能懂。

“我也是，”他轻轻地说，“史蒂夫也是。我们没有人是干净的，史塔克。我们都是……你说你不是士兵，但我们都经历过那些天杀的战争。有人死了。这他妈真的……真的很痛，但这是不可避免的。而且我不觉得只有超级英雄才是这样，七十年以前，纳粹屠杀了我的同胞，六百万人，而他们就是自己做的。没有什么超能力。只要给他们足够的动机， _每个人_ 都能做出这么残忍的事情。”

他动了动喉咙，鼓足了勇气。史塔克为救他付出了那么多，他当然也能做一样的事情。

“我理解那种害怕自己的感觉。但我学到了——或者说，我在试着学——害怕自己根本没有什么卵用。我知道我能做什么，而且因为这个，我知道我的底线是什么。你不能指望……一群他妈的成天坐在房间里的沙发上的人能懂这些。他们就用了两个星期，就决定用和九头蛇一样的方法来折磨我了，他们这么快就决定，因为他们觉得这很简单。他们都不需要站在那个房间里看着我尖叫。因为这个，他们才是更危险的，比我们更危险。可能说我们的手上满是鲜血，永远洗不干净，我们的内心藏着怪兽，但我们知道这些。我们上过前线。我们记得那些血和那些死掉的人——我们把他们埋在心里——这才是我们能停下来的唯一途径。至少……至少我是这么觉得的，我是 _想要_ 这么觉得的。”

他确实是的。操，他确实是在让自己相信这一点。这从来都不简单——他自己和冬日战士之间的那条模糊的界线一直在变换着，直到他自己都不能确定他们有什么区别了，或者说他们还有没有区别——但他必须相信。这是为了史蒂夫，更是为了 _他自己——_ 他曾经是的那个人，九头蛇摧毁的那个人，他想要成为的那个人。

他的喉咙在痛。史塔克在他身边，一言不发。然后他笑了起来——那笑声支离破碎，近乎歇斯底里。

“操，巴恩斯。我操。”他的声音颤抖着，单手捂住脸，然后看了巴基一眼，那目光太过于锐利了，一下子就能刺穿他的皮肤看到下面，“你其实什么都懂吧？”

双手沾满血污意味着什么，一段不愿提起的满是错误的过去意味着什么，害怕自己与自己内心深处的黑暗意味着什么——他懂，天，他都懂。某些晚上他依旧能感到那些东西扼住他的咽喉，他的身上流出血来滴到地板上——而他正在恢复，他确实在恢复，虽然在九头蛇之前，战争就让他变成了魔鬼，还有一些东西他已经找不回来了，因为他自己放弃了——它们并不是被别人夺走的。

所以即使他不相信政府或者委员会真的害怕他们这群超级英雄能做什么，他还是能看出为什么史塔克会签那份文件——他已经快要绝望了，他太怕了——而接下来的话就很简单了。他真诚地，发自内心地说：“我懂，托尼。我保证。”

史塔克又笑了，点了点头，于是他们调整呼吸，车内一下子安静了。

然后，突然地，史塔克说：“我之前在阿富汗的时候，被他们折磨过。”

巴基惊讶地看着他。史塔克只是苦笑了。

“是啊，这也不是什么我会跟别人说的事情。我才不想要我的什么悲惨往事在报纸上登得到处都是，你懂吗？他们把我的头按在水下，不让我起来。最开始他们经常这么做，还割开了我的胸口，塞了一个操蛋的汽车电池进去……以前我那里装的是个反应堆。”他敲了敲胸口，“用来对付那些伤到我的心脏的弹片。但那个水……那个真的不行。我觉得我应该没有撑过十分钟就松了口，答应他们建他们想要的鬼知道什么东西。”

巴基希望他知道这个时候该说什么：“史塔克……”

“靠边停车。”这不是什么请求。

高速公路上没有车。在地平线的那边，蔓延的群山和树木的前方，朝阳正在慢慢地点亮天空，云彩也在慢慢聚集成形——又是一场风暴的预兆。巴基找了一条树荫下的隐蔽的岔路，在那条路上停了车，熄火。史塔克转过来看着他，背靠着门。巴基也学着他的动作，不过他被方向盘挡住了。他不知道史塔克要做什么，但空气中有什么绷得太紧了，让他们都无暇顾及这种好笑的情形。

“我只坚持了十分钟，”史塔克说，“你……你他妈这么过了七十年，是吧，而且你还坐在这里。换成我，估计就已经不剩什么能用的脑子了。所以我也懂，所以我……我必须现在跟你说，因为这很重要，你大概也需要从我口中听到。”

他咬了下嘴唇然后开口，声音颤抖却坚定：“那不是你的错。”

巴基一下子愣住了——史塔克的话就像在他肚子上狠狠来了一拳。他又对他笑了，疲惫但含着理解：“确实不是，听清楚了？他们把你做成了武器，对吧？控制了你。你听我说，有谁去打了另一个人，一枪爆头，你不会去怪那把枪，你该去怪开枪的人。或者是最开始做出这把枪的人。”

他摆了摆手，像是觉得自己以前的想法都幼稚得不堪一击一样：“但那时候在那里的是你，我之前又在不知情的情况下就轰了他们老巢。所以……错的是我。如果你需要原谅，我就给你。我原谅你了，不恨你了。”

他又摆了摆手，这次是表示宽恕。他的嘴角扯出一个略微疲惫的笑容。

“我赦免你了。”

巴基觉得自己要忘记呼吸了。史塔克的眼睛是湿的，而巴基过了一会才意识到他自己的视线也模糊了。

“你……你是个好人，巴恩斯。大概比我要好。之前的事情……非常可怕，而且它会一直痛下去，但那不是你的错。如果你得让我在你胳膊上刻上这些话你才能记住的话，我会去刻字的。”

巴基颤抖地深呼吸了一次。史蒂夫对他说过一千次同样的话，但这些由托尼·史塔克说出来是完全不同的——他在托尼的世界上挖了一个巨大的，永远无法填满的洞。在他心里的某个角落，他能感到有一些压住他的土石崩塌了，消失了——那些血迹中的一小部分被冲走了。上帝啊，操，如果他没有注意的话，他现在或许已经在嚎啕大哭了。即使经历了这么多，他也从未想过史塔克能给他这个。

“谢谢你，”他小声说，趁眼泪落下以前赶快拿手抹了眼睛，“ _谢谢你_ 。这……这比你想象的要重要得多。”

比他能用言语形容的要重要得多。

史塔克摆了摆手，也擦了擦眼睛：“嗯，就这样吧。我已经烦了，这么多事情，每天都在生气，每天都在喝酒，而且我们这之后得一起行动，我现在都他妈不在意了——即使你脾气不好，你根本不懂得欣赏现代音乐，你动不动就拿你会的东西吓人而且你还和罗杰斯，偏偏是罗杰斯，搞到一起去了——所以休战吧，巴恩斯。做个朋友？”

他伸出手来。

巴基觉得自己从被史蒂夫从奥地利的那张实验桌上拽下来以后，就再也没有这么脆弱过了。

他伸手去握住史塔克——说起来现在是不是该叫他托尼？——的手，注意到对方没有因为握住的是机械手就缩回去的时候同时感到了惊讶和放松：“行。做个朋友。”

他们像两个白痴一样地不停地握着手，这是巴基这几周以来最高兴的时候了。而从托尼的表情来看，他也是一样的。

“好。”托尼说着，系好了安全带，“谈心谈够了，你不觉得吗？我们走吧，去找那个‘老婆不好了我把孩子们都缩小了’的家伙然后离开这个国家。然后我要关掉这操蛋的音乐，话说这究竟是什么？”

他把收音机调到了一个放着有许多吵闹的吉他和鼓的音乐的台：“听好，这才是音乐，巴恩斯。”

巴基翻了个白眼，重新开回高速公路上：“随你怎么想吧，史塔克。”

他心中满是欢呼雀跃，而他一点都不想掩饰这些。他们不会有事的，他想。即使在发生的这所有事情之后，他们依然是有希望的。

他们会好起来的。

 

________________

 

**托尼**

他们在州界线附近停下来，把胃里装满了垃圾食品，然后托尼把巴恩斯——或者说巴基，在他们搞完了那一整场结下友情的仪式之后，托尼很艰难地尝试着在脑内这么称呼他——塞进了副驾驶座。幸好他没有怎么反抗，只是坚持说如果托尼的手腕实在受不了就跟他说。托尼一下就意识到，巴基是个啰嗦的白痴，还是个超级爱操心的老妈子，但这二者都不坏，即使托尼暂时还不习惯它们。

他在他心灵周围的墙壁上凿出了太多洞眼，他现在已经无法回到那个堡垒中了。

巴基缩成了小得吓人的一团——还把腿收到了身体下面，这个怪胎——就进入了他的那什么冥想。

托尼开了几个小时的车，一边哼着收音机里的旋律——他想向巴基灌输他对于休息的认识。车内弥漫着一种令人舒适到接近愉悦的寂静。他已经在自己的堡垒上开了太多洞，而他无法让自己去后悔，至少在他发现了有人能理解他，犯过和他一样可怖的错误的时候他做不到——而那个人也和他一样，看着镜子的时候，偶尔会在其中看见魔鬼的影子。

他没想过巴基会理解他，但他也发现，巴基受的伤是史蒂夫永远无法理解的，所以他能看到比史蒂夫看到的更黑暗的世界——在那里你有时需要牺牲什么才能生存下去，才能阻止每天都在发生的操蛋的恶心事，而有时你需要牺牲的是你的希望，你的梦想和你的心的一部分。

托尼依旧不后悔签协议，即使都已经拍板定论了，他也依旧不相信他们在凡人之上。但是巴基让他想得更多了，他还有时间继续思考。但愿吧。罗斯不再在他们周围，幽灵一般地晃悠着，整个世界也不再追着巴基想要他血债血还，也不再有什么在阴影中牵着绳子的泽莫了。说不定他和史蒂夫能学会妥协呢，不用妥协太多，只要到不至于再崩溃的地步——不至于让他们自己和他们所爱的人崩溃的地步就好了。

或许吧，或许吧。

车开到俄亥拉荷马州的某个地方的时候，巴基伸展开来，用右手抹了抹脸。托尼的手腕已经开始痛了，他考虑了下要不要强撑，但还是，去他妈的：“交换？”

巴基点头，眨眨眼睛使自己醒过来，托尼便把车停在了路边。他们绕着车子走了几分钟活动筋骨，托尼还扭了扭手臂，希望将那些压力扭出去。他在这一切结束以后再也不要碰小汽车了——它们坐得太他妈难受了。

“我恨汽车，”他走到第二圈的时候对巴基说。巴基的金属手臂随着他的挥动鸣响着，就好像是发出一声难过的同意，“这种小车太恶心了。我是说加长轿车是可以的，它们够大，但普通的车太恶心了，这辆更恶心。我全身都僵了，我觉得现在我再弯个腰或者动个什么东西的话，它们就肯定要折断了。”

巴基回了他一声表示赞成，他们又绕着车子走了两圈，才不情愿地坐回到车里。

“我们还有不到十个小时就能到那里了。”巴基把车开回高速路上。

“感谢上帝，”托尼咕哝道。他早就准备好进行逃脱计划的下一步了。没有人会觉得在车里待上整整一个星期有多好玩。

“说起来，”他已经不想再安静下去了，而且他们也该聊一点不会吵起来或者（又）像要压碎他们一样的悲伤的东西，“你最喜欢未来的什么？不许说和罗杰斯有关的东西。”

“那就没什么可说的了，”巴基回道，但他的嘴角微微地上扬着，他想了一会，“科技吧。我以前很喜欢纽约的各种展会，看他们搞出来的各种各样的发明。这简直太厉害了，你只要在屏幕上的搜索框里打一点什么就能查到世界上的所有的信息……这玩意最开始我根本适应不了，根本看不过来。”

“让我猜猜，”托尼说，“你看维基的时候迷路了？”

“维基百科是个走进去就出不来的陷阱。”巴基严肃地说。

托尼大笑起来，他的内心深处有什么东西在他们之前那场谈心之后就松动了。这是迈出的一小步，一个良好的开局——他爆炸的心已经开始收缩了，他被坚冰和黑铁包裹起来的肺里有了新鲜的空气。

确实是的。托尼毫不惊讶地意识到，这确实是希望。

哼，他已经快忘记希望长什么样了。

他还要一点时间把它们拽出来好好检查，但现在他只是把脚翘到了仪表盘旁边：“那罗杰斯在做了那个老古板的美国队长以前是什么样子？”

巴基哼了一声：“他就像是一团病扭成了人形走来走去。”

“你认真的？”虽然托尼已经从以前巴基透露过的信息中有了个大致概念，但还是，这还是让人太难相信了。

“就是这样，”巴基答道，他的语气就像一个恨铁不成钢的家长，“他操蛋的心脏和肺随时都能要了他的命，但他还在一直打仗，根本不懂什么时候该闭嘴或者什么时候该像个有脑子的人那样直接走开。他让我教他拳击，还一直对我说谎说他没去报名参军，因为他根本不会拒绝别人，哪怕他也知道最开始的训练不到一周就会搞死他。他是个天杀的白痴，我根本不知道他是怎么好好长大的，更别说他二十岁以后是怎么活过来的了。”

托尼笑得停不下来了，他完全没想到这个话题可以让巴基听起来这么有活力。他们的关系并不像他从历史书上看到的和从巴基招蜂引蝶的名声里推测的那么糟糕，但上帝，这真的很棒：“天哦，你一直在给他当妈，是吧？”

“是，”巴基又哼了一声，“我每次只要转过头，他就会在我背后做什么蠢事。后来我去参军了，他就去把自己搞成了美国队长。”

他责备着不在场的罗杰斯，但他的眼睛里是毫不掩饰的爱意。

“然而你还是爱他。”托尼笑着指出。

“在我操蛋的心还在跳动的每一秒，我都爱他，”巴基立刻回道，“就算我知道我们三十岁的时候他会受不了我的管教，然后杀了我也一样。”

托尼发出一声若有所思的哼唧：“听起来我根本不了解他。”

巴基看着他，坚定地说：“你会的。”

“是啊，”托尼靠在了座椅上，“或许会吧。”

从他的口中说出的或许这个词，这么久以来第一次带上了这么多的可能性。

是的，这确实是希望。

 

________________

 

来接头的人在字面意义上的沙漠里等他们，离拉雷多五里路远。朗已经在那里了，摆弄着一辆破破烂烂的车，那辆车看起来已经有几十年的历史了。

在他们停车的时候，朗也下了车，托尼远远地就能感到从他身上放射出的活力。

真是太好了。

他还带了两个人——一个表情像小狗的拉丁人，还有一个吸血鬼。或者至少是脸色白得和吸血鬼没什么两样的人。

巴基先下了车，笑着对朗伸出手。

“嘿，兄弟！”朗欢呼道，“见到你真好。”

“你也是，斯科特。”

托尼下了车，朗的眼睛一下子眯了起来……他的肩膀也绷紧了：“史塔克。”

“拇指姑娘。”

“哇，天啊，”那个拉丁人说，“那是托尼·史塔克诶。”

“我跟你说过我们会带上他的。”朗说。

“才没，你只说了一个带着奇怪的行李的人。”

“但我没说谎嘛。”

那个吸血鬼死死地盯着巴恩斯。

“你是冬日战士，”他的英语里有浓重的俄罗斯口音，真他妈好啊，又是俄罗斯人，“我听过你的很多事情。你是情报机关里的传奇。然后我就知道了你不是俄罗斯人，真扫兴。”

巴基耸了耸肩，看起来令人吃惊地云淡风轻：“我做俄国人的时间比做美国人的时间长多了。”

吸血鬼摇了摇头：“不，这不能算。”

这大概是托尼这辈子经历过的最奇怪的见面了：“我们能先上路再继续这场怪咖秀吗？”

“天啊，那是 _托尼·史塔克_ 。”那个拉丁人还在感叹。朗翻了个白眼。

“行吧，”他向前跨了一步，举起一个小小的红盘，“是这样的，我们在实验室里测试过几次，它 _应该_ 没问题，但它现在还处在试验阶段，所以要是你们一不小心不能变大了，我就先向你们道歉。”

巴基扬起了一边眉毛：“不能变回来了？”

“那就太可怕了，你们不会想知道那是什么感觉的。”朗笑了，“准备好了？”

托尼张开嘴想反驳，但巴基先一步上前，伸出了手：“我先来，然后再变史塔克。”

他看起来感觉是要去赴死一样。托尼并不喜欢这种牺牲精神：“巴恩斯……”

“没事，”巴恩斯对他苦笑了下，“我总不会比你还容易死掉。”

“你忘了可能变不回来？”托尼问。

“在那之前你差不多就死了。”朗笑着插话道。

巴基指了指朗，对托尼示意。

托尼想继续说点什么，但他们也没有别的选择了。他叹了口气，投降地挥了挥手。巴基于是又向朗伸出了手臂。

“站稳了。”朗说着，就将那个飞盘往巴基的右手拍下去。

巴基消失了。有那么一会大家都沉默着，然后有人开口：“操，他成功了吗？”

托尼一点都不喜欢这种恐慌忽然涌上来的感觉：“朗，我发誓，你要是把他弄死了……”

朗心不在焉地向他挥了挥手，然后蹲下，向地上的什么东西伸出了手：“放轻松，史塔克，他没事。对吧，巴恩斯？”

朗摊开了手掌，然后托尼看见了：巴基站在他的掌心，就和，呃，一只蚂蚁一样大。他在疯狂地跑来跑去，即使托尼看不到他的面部表情（他太小了），他还是能猜到巴基现在肯定是一边赞叹一边吓得快尿裤子了。

“冷静点，好吗，巴恩斯？”朗的语气几乎是安抚的了，“你没事。来，路易斯，帮我拿着他？”

那个拉丁人——他就是路易斯——上前来，将巴恩斯拿到了自己的手中。

“嘿，兄弟，放松成不？我接住你了。”

朗转向托尼，他举起另一个红色的盘子，脸上是不祥的笑容：“到你了，史塔克。”

托尼深呼吸了一次，卷起了袖子，他不想在朗和他的蠢蛋跟班面前表露出任何恐惧。朗把盘子放到了他的皮肤上。他感到一阵电流，好像有人拉了他一下。然后周围的世界随着他缩小而不断变大，变大，变大，直到朗成了一座摩天大楼。

嗯——一边赞叹一边吓到快要尿裤子确实是正常的反应。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已经差不多了。

于是在我的皮肤之下：字母，用黑墨水

写成的字母，历史的微小的活生生的遗赠

像一支走向永恒的蚂蚁军队。

**——莫妮卡·费瑞尔**

 

________________

 

**托尼**

托尼坐在朗那辆破烂车上，巴基在他的一边，朗在另一边。他看着那条小狗和那个吸血鬼，觉得或许他们能在缩小以前就讨论好行程。那两个傻蛋每说一句话声音都像打雷，巴基的眼睛每一秒都在睁得更大。

托尼往巴基身边挪了挪，把重心放在了身体一侧保持平衡。被缩小就已经够难对付了，他还不想再对付一个吓坏了的巴基，谢谢。

“听我讲，通常来说，”朗穿着那套可笑的战甲，一边挥着手一边说，他还是那副往外放射能量的样子，就像他足足多喝了五杯咖啡一样，每过一秒托尼就更加想要揍他一拳，“我会把你们拴在一只蚂蚁上，我们再一起飞过去，一点问题都没有，但我刚刚也说了，这这玩意还处在实验期，我们不想在你们的，呃， _冒险_ 里搞出太多岔子来。所以现在我们要到那个箱子里去。”

他指了指三人身边的一个打开的公文包：“路易斯会带我们过去。”

“我去看我奶奶，”路易斯说，“这个星期她生日，她已经老得不成样子了所以我能去一次是一次吧，你造我在说什么吗？她随时都可能会死，而我还没向她介绍我男朋友。”

“我就是那个男朋友。”吸血鬼说。路易斯咧嘴笑了，一把搂过他的腰。

“我还想在她还在世的时候告诉她我在恋爱，”他说得飞快，几乎要让人相信他了，“和我是个，你造，同性恋。她听到这个大概就真会死了，但不入虎穴焉得虎子，是这样的吧，长官？即使我不知道是哪一点对她刺激更大，你造我在说什么吧、我觉得我那群亲戚在悄悄打赌呢，还有，如果她真的死了那至少我们全家都能参加她的葬礼了。”

“这周末很难过了。”吸血鬼面无表情地说，即使他确实挪了挪，靠在了路易斯身上。

“肯定咯，兄弟。”路易斯说，捏了他一把，“超疯狂的。”

“我们要死了。”巴基抹了抹脸。

“不会的，兄弟，”路易斯说，“我们当然能撑过去。”

“别担心。我们骗过警察很多次了。”

托尼非常，非常怀疑他们是不是在说真话，但他们也没有备选计划了所以就这样吧，他就跟着他们走了。在这两个蠢蛋之前他经历过疯狂得多的事情——当你对于疯狂的理解是操蛋的外星人的时候，你能接受的东西就很吓人了。

“不会有事的，”朗的自信不知道是从哪来的，“现在到公文包里去。”

爬进包里的过程实在是太尴尬了，但至少巴基也没好到哪里去。托尼特别想拍一张巴基在把自己拉起来的过程中小短腿在空中乱晃的过程。朗这个混蛋有一套战甲，他直接就飞进去了，就好像他是兔八哥还是什么一样。

托尼最后毫无形象地摔在了巴基身上。他怀疑朗在笑他们。

“我恨这个，”巴基小声说，“为什么会有人想缩小？这太可怕了。”

“嘿，我们蚂蚁力量大。”朗笑着反驳，伸出手把巴基拉了起来。

然后完全无视了托尼。混蛋。

至少巴基还是个正常的有同情心的人类。即使他的动作并不温柔，他还是帮托尼站了起来——托尼在看到他脸上逐渐浮现出恐慌的时候就原谅他了。公文包关上的时候发出震耳欲聋的响声，而巴基倒抽了一口凉气。

操。

“我们要在里面呆多久？”他问朗，他也是可以做个好人的。

朗耸耸肩：“大概两个小时？最多三个小时吧。”

巴基紧紧地闭上了眼睛。公文包里几乎是伸手不见五指的黑，而吸血鬼或者小狗拿起这玩意的时候，情况变得更糟糕了。幸好他们还没有乱扔，但托尼脚下的“地面”依旧奇怪地晃荡着。这就像是被扔进一场小强度的地震，或者忽然被抛到了风雨大作的海面上。

他一点都不喜欢这个情况。

巴基看起来更不喜欢。他为了保持平衡已经单膝跪下了，但他的机械臂在嗡嗡响，托尼认出这是它在与主人受到的巨大精神压力和（或者）情绪波动共鸣。

操，操，操。

公文包撞到了什么平面上，托尼能听见隐约的车门关闭的声音，然后是引擎发动的响声，巴基依旧坐在一步开外，托尼只能看见他双肩缩起的轮廓。朗好像就没有什么夜盲的问题（操蛋的战甲），并且比托尼认为的要更擅长察言观色——他已经跪在了巴基身边，语气欢快但是冷静：“嘿，怎么了？我知道缩小确实不好适应，我第一次穿上这套衣服的时候还昏过去了。是因为缩小吗？还是太黑了不好过？”

“好黑。”巴基从咬紧的牙缝中挤出这两个字来。

啊，幽闭恐惧症，这就说得通了。他不知道他们折磨巴基具体是怎么做的，但又小又黑的地方和那种气氛总是合拍的。

朗沉吟了一阵，站了起来：“你等着。”

他消失在阴影中，过了一会，一声熟悉的响动传来，一部手机屏幕的光照亮了整个公文包内部。托尼看见巴基现在坐下来了，缩成一团，就像那天撞车了以后那样。托尼立刻就在他身边也坐下，这些天生出的一种盲目的想要安抚他的冲动驱使着他，割开他的五脏六腑，掏干了他想说的话，但他没有抛开它。

他已经不想再麻木了，成吗？

“嘿，”他说，巴基回了他一个虚弱的笑容，至少他看起来还是清醒的，很好，他要抓住这个机会，“所以这确实挺疯狂的嘛，嗯？”

巴基点点头，环视了一圈。在这可怖的灯光中托尼能看见公文包里有一些纸，那部手机，一串钥匙，一个钱包，还有糖。哇哦，有谁能想到MM豆看上去能这么可怕呢，它们像巨大的石块。被一场MM豆造成的泥石流淹没……这死法就新奇了。

操，他怎么落到这种地步？

“估计没有外星人可怕就是了。”巴基说。

托尼无言地耸耸肩，因为说实话，它们差不了多少了。

“好些了吗？”朗走了回来，问道。

巴基点了点头，但他的肩膀依旧紧绷着，肢体也没有伸展开来。朗再次飞快地注意到了这点。托尼不情愿地更尊敬他了一点——一点点。他还是自称蚁人。朗看了看手机屏幕。

“嘿，我觉得要是可以把它调成静音模式的话，我们就能想个办法通关宝石迷阵或者其他游戏了。”

巴基迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，但朗只是做了个跟我来的手势，然后就往电话旁边走去了。如果这真的有用，托尼暗暗想着，他说不定真的要感谢朗了。

他们往朗的方向走去，后者爬上了电话屏幕，用脚输入了密码。

“好了，”他对他们喊道，“这手机上有宝石迷阵，愤怒的小鸟，糖果大爆炸，神庙逃亡，还有什么模拟餐厅的游戏。”

“我都不懂这些，”巴基说，“除了愤怒的小鸟。”

“那就玩这个了！”

巴基耸耸肩，爬上了电话，站在朗身边。托尼别无选择，也跟着他爬了上去，他绝对不会承认他自己也对这个感到好奇。

说真的，他怎么会落到这种地步的？

五分钟以后，朗站在电话的一头挥着手，搞得像一根高尔夫球场上的操蛋的旗杆：“往左一点点！”

巴基蹲在手机的另一头将屏幕上的弹弓向后拉，表情严肃而集中。

“这，”托尼说，虽然他并不知道是对谁说了，“大概是我这辈子见到的最可笑的事情了。”

“好了，好了，放开！”朗放下了手。巴基松开弹弓，在托尼脚下的巨大的屏幕上，一只小鸟撞向了装满了猪的建筑，一发打倒了所有的绿猪。朗做了个激动的后空翻，屏幕上显示出了分数总结，刷新了成绩的字样特别显眼。

这大概真是托尼这辈子见过的最滑稽的事情，但巴基在笑——笑容暗淡又飘忽，但他确实在笑，他的眼睛已经不再空茫了。这真的有用。

虽然他不知道这点成果值不值得让他继续看他们玩上两个多小时的，天杀的 _愤怒的小鸟_ 。

 

________________

 

**巴基**

他从来没有想过他能为做一个正常大小的人这么高兴过。不过直到几个小时以前，他也没想过有人能用一只蚂蚁的视角看世界，即使他在德国看到过朗作战也一样。

操，今天太他妈奇怪了。

他活动着筋骨，朗凑了过来。

“你感觉怎么样？有什么副作用吗？”

你他妈在说什么？

“副作用？”他忽地转向朗，瞪着他，后者只是摆出了一副无辜的表情。

“我没说你一定要有副作用，但这玩意还在实验阶段，记得吗？要是我不向实验室再报告一点数据，汉克·皮姆会杀了我的。所以，你觉得怎么样？”

_你痛吗，中士？_

他压下一阵战栗：“还好吧。”

“但千万别再来了。”托尼靠在车上接话道，他感觉天旋地转，但斯科特已经向他们保证这种情况对于初次变小的人来说是正常的了。

巴基全心地同意这一点，即使愤怒的小鸟在他被缩小的时候确实更好玩了也一样。它们还是抵消不了他血管中潜伏着的恐惧，他环视四周，梳理着周围的景象，史蒂夫这么教过他——又是从那些愚蠢（但还是有点用）的自助书籍里学来的小技巧。

_告诉我你看到了什么，巴克。_

朗说他们在蒙特雷国际机场的停车场里。现在还不晚，但白天已经开始变短了，一小时以前太阳就落山了。秋天的空气很凉爽，非常醒神，他把身上的外套裹紧了点。

“好，”库尔特上前一步，“吓人的小姐会在这里和你们碰面。”

“你说谁？”托尼皱着眉问。

库尔特只是摊手：“漂亮的，吓人的小姐。她没说她叫什么。”

“她会帮你们继续，兄弟，”路易斯轻快地说，“在这里等她就好。”

他认识的唯一一个“漂亮的，吓人的小姐”在欧洲，和史蒂夫一起。他看了一眼托尼，果然他也在疑惑这点。但无所谓，只要她能帮忙，他们也没有办法拒绝她。他转向斯科特：“你跟我们来吗？”

斯科特摇了摇头，他的笑容里掺了一丝留恋：“我还有点事要办，有几个屁股要擦，我会在那边跟你们会合。”

巴基伸出手去和他握手：“非常感谢你为我们做的一切。”

他看了看路易斯和库尔特，还是加上了一句：“看着点他，好吗？”

库尔特点头，路易斯笑了：“别担心，老兄。我们已经帮斯科特保守秘密几十年了，我们没问题的。”

斯科特翻了个白眼：“照顾好你们自己。即使是你也一样，史塔克。”

托尼有气无力地向他挥了挥手，没有对上他的视线。巴基感到有点担心——史塔克已经撞到好几次头了，而现在他们最不需要的就是一次脑震荡——但也没说什么。在接受人的关心这件事上，史塔克和史蒂夫一样敏感，当然也不是说现在的巴基就能多坦率了。已经太久没有人关心他了，即使后来他和史蒂夫在一起呆了一年，这还是让他觉得很不安。

朗和他的小伙伴最后挥了挥手，就开车走了，巴基在沉寂中深呼吸了一次。操，这他妈太安静了。他又把帽子往下拉了一下遮住眼睛，努力说服自己，他的恐惧是没有来由的。

他们是安全的，至少现在是——他们可以放松一下。

他还是再次检查了一下腰间系着的枪。

“这就好玩了，”托尼咕哝，“我们要在这里傻站多久？你有觉得有人在看着你吗？我是觉得有人在监视我。”

应着他的声音地，对面有一辆车的引擎发动了——车头的大灯切开了黑暗。巴基掏出了枪对准下车的女性，他看不清她的全貌，但她很高，很结实，并且带着一种受过战斗训练的气场。

“放轻松。”她冷静地走到路灯的光下。她确实很漂亮——五官棱角分明而凛冽，让巴基想起娜塔莎，她深色的眼睛里闪动着智慧，棕色的长发整齐地盘在头上。

“我的天啊，”托尼上前一步，“ _希尔？_ ”

这倒是巴基没想到的剧情了：“你认识她？”

托尼点了点头，于是他放下了枪，但还是拿着它，放在身边。

“以前的事情了。基本上就是她以前在我手下做事，然后某一天忽然就消失了。说真的，希尔，你就不能给我留个小纸条什么的吗？我们当时在担心你。”

“史塔克，很高兴见到你，”她的话语中满是讽刺，“然后我确实交了我的两周报告。”

“是啊，在你走了 _以后_ 。”

巴基不知道发生了什么事情，他有点烦了：“你在这里干什么？”

“我欠罗曼诺夫和巴顿一个人情。”玛利亚说着，双手抱胸。

“真的，我不懂，”托尼有点生气了，“你到底去哪了？”

希尔耸耸肩：“到处跑。比起掺和你们这群五岁小孩打架，弗瑞和我还有更重要的事情要做。”

“真的？比索科维亚协议还重要？”托尼的视线里已经全是责备了。

希尔依旧云淡风轻地回答：“比地球上的任何事情都重要，史塔克。我不会再多说一个字了。”

托尼张开嘴想反驳，但巴基决定把话题扳回正轨了：“这重逢真不错，我很感动，我们现在能继续正事了吗？”

托尼瞪了他一眼，但退后了。希尔把他们带到了她的车旁边，拎出两个新的背包，把它们放在了后备箱上。巴基拿过一个，打开，看到里面是……

“护照，换洗衣服，机票，还有全息投影的面具，用在你们的脸上，还有那条手臂也要用。”

他根本不知道全息投影面具是什么鬼，但史塔克吹了个口哨，那想必这是很厉害的东西了。实际上他现在根本不在意它有多高科技——只要它能让他混过安检，离开这个操蛋的大陆，无论是什么他都能接受。

在回到史蒂夫身边的历险里，他经历过比这些难受太多的事情。

“你们从这里搭飞机去巴黎，在墨西哥城转航班到马拉喀什，然后再从阿姆斯特丹转到伊斯坦布尔的航班。再回到布加勒斯特，最后才到贝尔格拉德。有人在那边接你们。”希尔说。

“哇，听起来好有趣哦。”托尼翻着那一沓机票，嘟囔道。

巴基在脑中飞快地算了算——这所有的转机大概要耗上他们两天才到贝尔格拉德，其中一半的时间都要坐在天上的一个铁罐子里。

哦，太好了。

希尔没有在意他们的慌张。她让他想到娜塔莎，只是她更锐利——更成熟。

“每转一次航班就换一次脸和护照，你手臂上的设备只够支撑八小时，这里有两件备用的。”她在手机上查了查，“你们的航班一个半小时后起飞。”

巴基让自己冷静下来，把他的日记和一些食物装进了新的包里，然后把那个旧得不成样子的包递给希尔。托尼也这么做了，然后她向二人道别：“告诉巴顿和罗曼诺夫说我们两不相欠了，也劝劝他们不要再跟白痴混在一起。”

托尼又瞪了她一眼，但巴基开始喜欢她了。他向她敬了一个礼，挤出一个坏笑——那个笑容曾经那么适合他，但现在已经很勉强了。不过她还是对他笑了，干笑，也就只是干笑而已。

“玛利亚·希尔，”托尼看着她开出停车场，语气中有一丝赞叹，“这日子越来越奇怪了。”

 

________________

 

确实更奇怪了，巴基二十分钟以后这么觉得。他在机场洗手间的镜子里看到的是一张陌生人的脸。那个面罩太轻盈了，完美地贴着他的面部并且投射出另一张脸，他几乎感觉不到它贴在脸上。他眨眼睛的时候，镜子里的棕色眼睛的中年男性也在眨眼。他摸了摸自己的脸，那张面罩动都没动一下，那感觉就像是一层真正的皮肤。

操，他真的不知道他还喜不喜欢未来了。

托尼站在他身边，那是一张比他年轻了二十岁的脸，蓝眼睛，蓄着大胡子：“这真刺激。”

他说着戳了戳自己的脸，一边在镜子里检查着面具。

巴基克制住想要把这玩意撕下来的冲动：“是这么说。”

托尼看穿了一切的目光穿透了他的面具：“好了，别再打扮了，我们还要赶飞机，来，快走吧。”

他把巴基的包递给他，然后把他拉出了卫生间。对于托尼已经这么了解他的情况了，巴基感到既生气，又有点小小的感动。

 

________________

 

最难过的还是那趟飞阿姆斯特丹的，足足十个小时的航班。飞机上的椅子又挤又硬，飞机的引擎声磨削着他已经十分脆弱了的神经。到第五个小时的时候，他已经感到喉口涌上了一声尖叫，座位的扶手在他的金属手臂下哀鸣着。

“嘿，你说你是犹太人？”史塔克忽然说。

巴基惊讶地眨了眨眼：“是啊。”

他不知道为什么托尼忽然问起这个，但他希望不要再是那些难缠的问题了。他现在当然对付不了这些。

“我有部电影想给你看看，”托尼继续道，敲了敲他椅子前面的触屏。他翻到了那部叫做无耻混蛋的电影，然后将飞机上的劣质耳机递了一只给巴基，“我保证你会喜欢的。”

那部电影很暴力，又和史实差到不知道哪里去了，里面的人还基本脑子都有问题。

他喜欢这部电影，非常喜欢。那种恐惧暂时蛰伏下去了——他体内那股咆哮的声音已经变成了低低的鸣响。

“扒人头皮的纳粹，”他在卡司表滚动的时候自言自语道，“为什么我们没想到这个？”

托尼睁大了眼睛看着他。

________________

 

他们换了另一张脸以后，距离飞布加勒斯特的航班还有两个小时，巴基缩在候机大厅的椅子上，给史蒂夫打了电话。

托尼咕哝着什么“多愁善感的娘们”就去买吃的了，给巴基留了一些个人空间。

史蒂夫几乎立刻就接电话了： _“嘿，巴克，你在哪？”_

“阿姆斯特丹。”巴基回答，右手的手指摸过用来伪装左臂的全息皮肤。里面好像装了什么可以混过金属检测仪的设备，两条手臂都在的感觉很奇怪——就像他又完整了一样。他觉得自己不喜欢这种感觉，因为这就不是他了。

那个巴基·巴恩斯的生活已经被埋葬了太久了。

 _“你还好吗？”_ 史蒂夫温柔地问，巴基立刻就疯狂地想他了，想抱他想得心痛。

已经快了，至少，已经快到了。

“还活着，”他叹道，“累坏了。”

他不能在飞机上睡觉，那太危险了，而且这一周多的时间里他也没有真正的休息——除了在第二家旅店的几个小时以外。

但他不会告诉史蒂夫的，绝对不会：“你呢？”

_“还好，知道你要到了就更好了。”_

“还有不到八个小时。”巴基已经不在乎自己的语气听起来多可怜了。他一个月没见到史蒂夫了，而在七十一年后的分离后他再也不想和他分开（哪怕只有一天）了。与史蒂夫分开的每一天都给他带来小小的痛楚——一个长在他胸口的空腔，一片在他身边史蒂夫应该在的位置的虚无。

 _“感谢上帝，”_ 至少史蒂夫听起来也和他一样地放松了——和他一样地思念着对方， _“操，我好想你。再也不要这样了，好吗？”_

“赞成。我们已经老了，玩不动了。”

史蒂夫笑了，巴基将这声笑收集起来，让它沉淀到自己的胸中： _“我觉得其他人马上要烦得给我一刀了。我们互相依存，已经没药救了。”_

“才没，”巴基靠在了椅背上，仰视着机场的大灯，“我们只是弥补那些失去的时光。”

_“才不是这样。”_

“你知道托尼觉得你爆粗很好玩，也很奇怪。那四年你他妈做什么了，史蒂夫？”他打算开玩笑的，但史蒂夫忽然安静了。

 _“失去了自我。”_ 在一阵长久的，能说明问题的沉默以后，他才低低地说。

他们又聊了一下史蒂夫独身在未来的那四年，但这些大概并不够，巴基意识到：“史蒂夫……”

_“没事，我没事的，巴克。”_

“你唬鬼呢，亲爱的。但我现在不想跟你吵架。”

托尼正在往这边走，他穿过休息的旅客和堆积着的行李箱的迷宫，手里还拎着两个垃圾食品的袋子。他坐在了巴基旁边，递给他一个，巴基于是感到没办法不去捉弄托尼了：“我更想说说我们马上要做的爱。”

托尼看了他一眼，目光里满是夸张的被背叛的刺痛，巴基忍不住笑了。

史蒂夫又笑了，那笑声很清澈，简直太他妈的好听了： _“我也很期待，但我觉得如果我们真的就在他们的房子里做什么，至少山姆会真的下手杀了我们的。”_

巴基耸耸肩：“所以我们只要再找一个地方就好了。这是个大城市，对吧？”

托尼看上去已经要跳起来掐死他了，这感觉很棒——即使他还是觉得这么直白地跟史蒂夫讨论性爱有些别扭。这并不是他们在其他人面前公开讨论过的事情，但他正在努力地不被它吓坏。

他们已经不需要再躲藏了，而他当然要好好利用这个时代给他们的这样的机会。

 _“当然，我们肯定可以找到别的地方，毕竟你想想在意大利的时候——”_ 话筒那边传来一阵杂乱的人声，史蒂夫忽然停住了，那些词语太模糊了，巴基听不清， _“操，我很抱歉。我们得走了，在见你之前这是最后一次搬家了。我爱你。”_

史蒂夫说，他声音里的痛苦通过信号传到了巴基的胸口： _“一会见。”_

“一会见。”巴基强迫自己挂上了电话。

托尼向他脸上扔了一根薯条：“巴恩斯，你这个贱人。你这还不如不像人的时候呢。”

巴基回给他一个过分无辜的笑容，开始大嚼特嚼自己的晚饭。

 

________________

 

克林特·巴顿在贝尔格拉德等他们。自从离开德国以后，巴基只见了他几面，但那已经足够让他知道洛基的事情，在纽约发生的事情还有在那之前的所有事情，足够让他理解他了。他，克林特和娜塔莎该建个俱乐部什么的，什么加入被洗脑杀手互帮互助协会，我们发放T恤。

操，他真的太累了。

“嗨，甜心，我真的很想你。”克林特轻快地说，他没有去和巴基握手，而是拥抱了他。

巴基温顺地回抱住克林特，感到了弓箭手的手指在他胸口敲击出消息。

_安保很严，跟紧了，低头。_

巴基在克林特的肩上敲出收到的消息，然后推开，将面部表情调整成一个迷人的微笑：“我就在这里了，我们走吧。”

克林特看了托尼一眼，表情稍微阴沉了些：“我还是不知道你为什么要把你的白痴表弟带来。”

托尼回给克林特一个奸笑：“因为他更喜欢我， _亲爱的_ 。”

克林特歪过头，指了指自己的人工耳蜗：“抱歉，听不见你说话，这玩意在闹呢。”

“你这个混蛋，巴顿。”托尼说。

克林特无视了他，搂住巴基的一条手臂，带着他们出了机场。巴基靠着克林特，看上去是在和他说什么，托尼在他们后面两步远，假装发短信。

大门口挤满了保安，但他们安全地穿过去了，感谢那个发明那什么全息面具的人呢。克林特戴着墨镜和一顶蠢兮兮的帽子，亲密地靠在巴基身上，就好像他们是一对情侣。

“车停在一层，”他们进停车场的时候他小声说，“我们会绕路回公寓，但两个小时以内就能回去，然后你就能让史蒂夫闭上那张臭嘴了。这是我这辈子最糟糕的一个月，我希望你能明白这一点，他就一直……一直 _闹情绪_ ，在哪都闹情绪。”

巴顿的声音里是不加掩饰的恶心和恐惧，巴基笑了。其实他只需要提起娜塔莎就能让克林特闭嘴，但他想了想决定让他说，他们肯定没有他和史蒂夫这么可怕。

或者说估计没几对情侣会这么可怕。但他和史蒂夫完全有正当理由腻乎一点。

他们到了车旁边——那是一辆红色的南斯拉夫老爷车，喷漆已经掉了一部分了——然后进了车里。托尼窝在后座上，眼睛已经快闭上了。他在飞机上也没睡，而距离伊利诺伊州的那晚安睡已经快三天了。克林特回头看了看他，但只是摇了摇头就没管他了。

“至少他安静了。”

托尼半梦半醒地挥了挥手，就缩起来，继续睡下去了。

克林特没有笑，但他看起来快憋不住了。在他把车开上路的时候，他问道：“你还有多久就要昏过去了？”

巴基耸耸肩。他现在全身都充满活力，史蒂夫就在眼前了，巴基几乎可以尝到他嘴唇的甜味，感到他双臂的力量。

操，他现在已经激动得要不顾面子了。

“在我见到史蒂夫以后再说。”他的手指在大腿上打着节奏。

“真滑稽，”巴顿朝他皱了皱眉，“你大概可以把那个面具拿掉了，有点吓人。”

操，他完全忘了这码事。他摘下了面具，舒了一口气，然后把手臂上的全息皮肤也揭了下来。他从没想过他看着机械手臂反光会很高兴，但是操，他就是很高兴。

“当我没说，”巴顿拖长了声音，“你戴着它更好看。”

巴基或许也想念克林特吧，只有一点点而已。

“滚蛋。”

“不过至少你还是个混球，很好。”

“你也还是个白痴。”

克林特耸了耸肩。摩天大楼在晨光中闪烁着，而巴基离史蒂夫只有两小时车程了。

在他的胸中，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就假装弗瑞和希尔去找无限宝石了，这样就能解释为什么他们在内战里没出场。全息技术基本就是队2里娜塔莎用的那个是升级版。  
> 噫，又是新人物了。我一直都把握不好新的角色，希望大家都还没走形。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算到了，等急了吗？

我们等待着爱的援救

借来的东西

或是自相矛盾的说辞

或是不容置疑的整理

**——萨拉·巴特雷特**

________________

 

**托尼**

巴顿把车停在了一栋脏兮兮的公寓楼前，那公寓的外墙很旧了，正在腐烂，与相邻的同样糟糕的房子连在一起。托尼毫不怀疑，若是他一个人在周边晃悠的话，他很快就会被捅死。

“真是宜居。”他下了车。

“我们也是这么觉得的。”巴顿答道，话中是和托尼一样的讽刺。

他们就把那辆车大刺刺放在路边，那红色鲜艳得像一块靶子。托尼疑惑地看着巴顿，后者只是耸肩：“懒得自己去丢掉它了。”

巴基好笑地哼了一声，巴顿已经在打开那扇满是污垢的前门了。

“这里没电梯，我们还住顶楼，”他说，托尼感到了绝望，“你要是晕过去了我不会管你的。”

“你也一样。”巴基回道，然后示意托尼走在他前面。

托尼明白，假如自己真的在楼上晕过去了，巴基是不会丢下他的，这很好，虽然在巴基把他扛上去以前，他就会因为连楼梯都爬不上而羞愧而死了。

不过是楼梯而已，没什么大不了的。

爬完了十一层以后，他开始重新考虑自己是不是太乐观了。操，他的肺不知道怎么的已经烧起来了，他的腿也软成了一滩泥。巴顿比他们快整整一层，而巴基半是推着，半是拖着托尼艰难地走上每一步天杀的台阶。

“你要是敢说背我上去，我就揍扁你。”托尼注意到了巴基不停地看向他的担忧的眼神，上气不接下气地说。

“我可没想过，”巴基回答，“你太重了。”

托尼无力地推了他一下，固执地再没有追问自己有多重了。他一点都不想看到巴顿脸上肯定挂满了的得意神色。

“好啦，”再过了七层楼以后，巴顿兴高采烈地停在了一扇普通的木门前，“我们到啦。”

托尼靠在墙上，剧烈地喘着气，想要将快要爆炸的肺冷却下来。他还在恐慌，这就让他更难恢复了。史蒂夫就他妈在那扇门的另一边，史蒂夫，和他们在对方心口留下的那些操蛋的伤痕。

金属的手指搭在了他的肩上，他回头，对上巴基严肃的神情。

“我爱他，”巴基轻轻地，用巴顿听不到的声音说，“我比什么都要爱他，但我懂的，托尼。”

 _别怕，我在你背后。_ 巴基在说的是这个，操，这意味真的太重了。

托尼虚弱地向他笑了笑，巴顿已经猛地推开了门，高兴地喊道：“亲爱的，我回来啦！把孩子们也接回来啦！”

托尼深呼吸了一次，强迫自己跨过门槛，进了公寓。这房子比他想象的要大——有一个开放而通透的客厅，四周有好几扇通往不同房间的门，在一条走廊的后方还有一块看起来是厨房的地方。

“你可能需要让让。”巴顿应着愈发接近的脚步声对他说。

他让开了，很及时，因为忽然就有一团人形的残影直冲向巴基了，直直地撞向他，力道大得巴基一个没站稳后退了一步。

史蒂夫。托尼一下就反应过来了。

巴基找回了平衡，发出一声惊讶，又好像五脏六腑都舒展开了一样的呻吟，然后他用同样的力度抱住了史蒂夫。史蒂夫的脸埋在巴基的肩头，托尼只能看见他（居然是）深色的头发，但他死死地抱着巴基，就像巴基是暴风雨中的救生艇一样。

他们甚至没有在接吻，但这个拥抱过于亲密了，托尼忽然觉得自己像一个入侵者。他们身上的每一根经脉都操蛋的充满了爱，天啊，他真的想念佩珀，他好想她，他的心就像又被割了一刀一样地痛。

“过来，”巴顿拖着他往厨房的方向去，“他们还要腻乎一阵。”

他跟着巴顿走开了，强迫自己不去回头看客厅中央拥抱着彼此的两个男人。

真他妈苦命鸳鸯。

娜塔莎和山姆·威尔逊坐在餐桌旁，看着他，眼神复杂，他无法解读，只能提醒自己不要忘了呼吸。

他还是天不怕地不怕的托尼·史塔克，他们说什么他都能对付。

他可以的。

________________

 

**巴基**

他想一直就这样站着，直到时间的尽头。就在这里，在史蒂夫的怀抱里。没有任何一个地方比这里更安全。他再靠近了一点，希望自己能找到一个方法融进史蒂夫的身体里，再也不和他分开。史蒂夫的呼吸打在他的脖颈上，很热，他的手指在他的背上握出淤青，但他不在乎。

他终于回家了。

史蒂夫慢慢松开了，而在巴基能阻止自己以前，一声难过的呜咽就逃出了他的喉咙。史蒂夫温暖地大笑了一阵，呼出的气拂过他的肌肤，而那双大手动了起来，捧住了巴基的脸，大拇指沿着颧骨的线条轻轻抚摸着。他的蓝眼睛里满是水汽，但他在笑——一个美得夺人心魄的，充满爱意的微笑——他是巴基这辈子见到的，最他妈美丽的事物。

从来都是，也一直会是。

“我接到你了，”他说，“我接到你了，巴克。你安全了，你撑过来了。”

“操。”这个字包含了太多的情绪，巴基又动了动，让自己的额头贴上史蒂夫的，那双大手又回到了他的臀部。疲劳像铅块一样吊着他的骨头，拼命地把他的眼皮往下拉，而他知道基本只有史蒂夫和意志力才能让他现在依旧站着，但说真的，他还需要什么呢？

“我好想你，”他哽咽着说，“我真他妈想你，史蒂夫。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫回答说，“我也是。”

然后史蒂夫吻了他，张开嘴的深吻——舌与他的纠缠。他的脑和心都像是一面战鼓一般地疯狂地跳动着：一串似乎永不停歇的 _就是这样，就是这样，就该是这样_ 。

操， _操，_ 他终于到家了。

托尼和其他人还在厨房里，随时都有可能过来，但他发现自己并不在意。他的手已经伸到了史蒂夫的衬衫下面，迷乱地想要感受他皮肤温暖，饱满而鲜活的触感。就在此刻，就在此处，在那七十年以后，在九头蛇以后，在法案和内战以后，和在罗斯和那张椅子以后——再没有任何事物可以带走他。

直到史蒂夫结束这个吻的时候，巴基才发现自己的脸已经湿了，和自己在不住地颤抖着——放松和疲倦裹挟着还未散尽的恐惧，几乎要撕碎他一般地涌了上来。

“操，巴克，”史蒂夫的脸上开始有了担忧的神色，“你上次睡觉是什么时候了？”

他眨了眨眼，然后意识到他并不想让史蒂夫知道这个问题的答案，就摇了摇头。史蒂夫皱着眉，表情更加严肃起来。这个表情他听山姆提起过，他管它叫“美队脸”，但那就是上世纪三十年代的他们还在布鲁克林的时候，史蒂夫还没他肩膀高，然而还是决定要保护他，照顾他——瘦得像一块竹筏，病的像条狗，还总是做出那些他根本吃不消的承诺。

“巴基……”史蒂夫又说，但巴基只是又摇头，用袖子擦了擦脸，便再次抱住了史蒂夫的腰，“巴克，你就……”

史蒂夫还在尝试，但巴基将剩下的问题和即将到来的说教用一个吻封在了他喉咙里。

史蒂夫叹了一口气，巴基能感到他放弃地向前迎合了。他们又这么温存了一会，巴基完全沉溺于史蒂夫嘴唇和双手的触感中——他用它们将自己重新拼合起来。

当他们再次分开的时候，史蒂夫的目光依旧饱含着担心地暗淡着，但他没有继续追问了，感谢上帝。

“有淋浴间吗？”巴基这才忽然想起他大概有三天没洗澡了，估计已经开始发臭了。尖锐的恐惧蓦地窜上他的脊椎，他努力不想表现出来，但是从史蒂夫的反应来看，他失败了——史蒂夫的表情变成了一种温柔而理解的神色。

他的手在巴基背后安抚地打着转：“有比这更好的。”

他牵着巴基的手走向公寓的主卧，那里居然还带一个浴室，里面还有个足够大的浴缸。这个浴室和公寓一样旧了，但十分坚固，而史蒂夫像展示战利品一样向他挥了挥手——就像他在给巴基看什么世界第八大奇迹一样的，这个白痴。

不过当下能在浴缸里洗个热水澡确实也和世界奇迹没什么差别了。

“操，太好了。”巴基叹道，捏紧了史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫对他笑了，靠近了一点，在他的太阳穴烙下一个吻。巴基放纵自己沉浸在那个吻里，像一块吸饱了水的海绵。天，他真的渴望着触碰——几乎要和西伯利亚的事情发生以后一样了，那个时候他刚刚意识到史蒂夫哪里都不会去，他的爱依旧不会有任何变化，就和在布鲁克林那样的时候一样的，永远不会变化。

“脱衣服。”史蒂夫轻柔地命令道，然后打开了水龙头。水管和墙壁一起呻吟起来，就像他们在布鲁克林的那间公寓里的浴室一样，那是一种奇怪的令人安心的声音。

他克制不住，玩笑地向史蒂夫敬了一个礼，才开始甩掉自己的外套。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，转身在洗面池附近的柜子里找起了什么，让巴基有一点脱衣服的隐私。巴基的心脏收紧了，即使过了这么多年，经历过这么多的变化，见过了这么多的血，史蒂夫还是从里到外地，完完全全地了解巴基。

即使巴基的大部分雷区是有人不小心戳到了以后才暴露出来的，史蒂夫依然从未忘记那些雷区究竟在什么地方，和一旦踏入，如何安全地将他带出来。

操，巴基真的太爱他了。有时候这种爱在他满目疮痍的心脏和肺里，像一团火一样地燃烧——有时候他的身体要承受不住了。

他将衣服堆在浴缸旁边，踏进了浴缸。热水立刻放松了他酸痛的肌肉，他不自觉地长舒了一口气。史蒂夫回来的时候，地板随着他的脚步嘎吱嘎吱响。他跪在浴缸旁边，巴基睁开眼，对他笑着，伸出手去摸他的胡子——在他们开始逃亡以后，史蒂夫就再没有剃过胡子了。它让他看起来不那么像从博物馆到漫画书里都描绘过的同一个英雄了，这样更适合他，比巴基一开始预测的还要适合他——这是一个崭新的形象，代表着他人生中新的一页。

“嘿。”史蒂夫咕哝道，也不知道他要说什么地，也笑开了。他托起巴基胸口挂着的那枚戒指，然后他的手指慢慢抚过巴基的脸颊和眉毛。

巴基僵住了一点，他意识到史蒂夫是在抚摸机器扣住他皮肤的痕迹：“史蒂夫……”

“他们做了几次？”

操。巴基就知道他会问这个，他恼怒地等着史蒂夫，但对方的眼睛求他不要说谎，而他已经知道了他不可能对着这双眼睛说谎，他不会这么做。

他不会对史蒂夫说谎。

“四次。”

史蒂夫发出一声愤怒而痛苦的低吼，他的手指插进巴基的发间，然后他去细细地吻那一条轨迹，仿佛要将它抹消掉一样。巴基在这种亲密的触碰下颤抖着，一边提醒着着自己这些都结束了。

“托尼来救我的时候，他们刚刚把它提到每天两次。”他在史蒂夫退开的时候继续道。

“这群狗娘养的畜生，”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地说，巴基只能无力地点头表示赞成，“九头蛇是一回事，但这个……操，巴基，这他妈是联合国啊，这是国务卿啊。”

“你对付不了他们全部的。”巴基提高了声音，因为他也了解史蒂夫，从里到外地，他能看见史蒂夫的胸中，愤怒像熔炉一样地沸腾着。

“你就等着看吧，”史蒂夫咕哝道，“至少不能放过罗斯。这整件事估计都是他的主意。我们至少可以保证能把他——”

“史蒂夫，”巴基打断道，将手放在史蒂夫的手上，让他不至于把浴缸的边上捏碎了，那陶瓷已经有一点裂缝了，“到时候再说，好吗？”

他们不是每一场战斗都能打赢的，而巴基怀疑这一场就没什么胜算，但他已经无力去跟史蒂夫理论了——在史蒂夫愤怒地想要给谁讨回公道的时候，劝说他无异于火上浇油。不过幸好，史蒂夫一下子就软下来了。

“抱歉。我来给你洗头发？”

他举起一小瓶洗发水——酒店里的那种特别小的瓶子。这太好笑了，巴基差点要笑出来。

不过他也没有力气笑了，更别说举起手臂自己洗头了。

“好吧。”他叹了一声，又往水里坐了坐。

史蒂夫吻他肩上那处金属与血肉相连的地方，然后是他的脖颈。巴基想把他也脱光然后把他也拉进浴缸，因为，上帝，和史蒂夫做爱依旧是这个世界上最美好的事情，即使过了这么多年也都没有变化，而他太想念性爱给他带来的愉悦和安心感了。但他还是能感到陈旧而熟悉的恐惧就潜伏在他的皮肤之下。

即使这是史蒂夫，即使他这辈子就从来没怕过史蒂夫，将自己毫无保留地暴露在其他人面前也不是什么好玩的事情，曾经的那些事情和那些幽灵稍不留神就会冒出来侵扰他。

他转了个身，小心翼翼地保持着平衡地，用自己的嘴唇让史蒂夫闭嘴，然后轻轻地说：“不是要洗头吗？”

史蒂夫一如既往地听见了他没有说出口的那么多东西，看见了他不想写在脸上的那么多东西：“好，坐起来一点？”

巴基听话地坐直了些，史蒂夫打湿了他的头发，挤上洗发水，轻柔地抓着他的头皮：“你还要刮胡子吧？”

巴基摸了摸自己满嘴的胡茬子，摇了摇头：“等会再说。”

史蒂夫哼了一声表示同意，低下头吻巴基的肩膀。巴基又往史蒂夫的方向靠了一点，他已经在清理他的头发了。清理干净的感觉太舒服了，他放纵自己沉溺于其中——这一刻比这几周的任何时候都要让他更感到完整。

“你看，”史蒂夫说，“你现在已经光彩照人到可以去勾引小姑娘了。”

“滚蛋。”巴基说，史蒂夫对他笑了——那笑容太明亮了，里面全是满满的爱意，巴基感到胃里抽搐了一下。

“啊，亲爱的，我也爱你。”史蒂夫笑着说。

巴基朝他做了个驱赶的手势，史蒂夫在站起来的时候报复地弄乱了他的头发。山姆曾经说过他们吵架就像老夫老妻打情骂俏，但从他们十五岁以后，这确实是事实了。

“我去拿点干净衣服来，”史蒂夫说着走出了浴室，带上了门。

巴基抓住史蒂夫给他的这个机会，飞快地洗了澡，从浴缸里出来了。当史蒂夫抱着一摞衣服回到浴室的时候，他腰上已经缠了条浴巾。

“我没有睡衣，只有内裤，可以吗？”

他看上去是那么真诚，巴基不禁地伸出手去，捧住了他的脸：“没事，现在我还好。”

在某些夜晚，巴基需要裹上至少五层才能觉得安全一点，而且即使穿上五层衣服，他还是仿佛一碰就会被吓坏，好在今晚不是那样的夜晚。

他已经太累了，怕不动了。

他的膝盖已经在发软了——他的身体终于开始自动休眠了——他站起身的时候将一只手搭在了史蒂夫的肩上，发出了一个安静的请求。史蒂夫吻了一下他的太阳穴作为回答：“我来吧。”

他帮他穿上了短裤和一件毛衣，然后若有所思地看着他：“其实我可以抱你过去的，如果你实在——”

“罗杰斯，你他妈敢再说下去，”巴基说，虽然他这句话出口就变成了一声无力的咕哝，“就五米，我能走过去。”

史蒂夫投降地举起双手，但依旧像一只天杀的老母鸡一样一路跟着他到了床边。巴基脸朝下地倒了下去，床垫里的弹簧发出大声的吱嘎声。这是他睡过的最舒服的床了，他一点都不想去管自己又舒服得哼了一声。

史蒂夫还在他旁边看着他，这个没药救的白痴。巴基想办法挪到了一边，翻了个身看着他：“你留在这里吗？”

史蒂夫立刻点头，然后迟疑了一下：“呃，如果你想要我留下的话？”

天啊，他真的是个白痴。

巴基抬起了被子：“操，快进来然后抱着我。”

“是的长官。”史蒂夫说（因为他还是个小混蛋）着爬上了床，一条手臂搭在巴基的腰上。

他温暖而结实的胸膛就在巴基背后，巴基还没呼吸两次，就睡着了。

 

________________

 

**托尼**

他们让他在餐桌边坐下，给他盛了一碗汤，然后他们就坐在桌子旁边，一言不发地看着他，就好像他是什么吓人的花生博物馆。他饿坏了，但他还不打算在有这样的观众的情况下吃东西，绝不，而且他需要先把体内慢慢浮上来的恐慌平静一下，否则它会发展成发病的。

“所以，”他用他能积攒的，做作的轻快语气说（非常轻快，他依旧是托尼·史塔克，谢谢），“谁先发起攻击？”

他拿勺子指着威尔逊：“我猜是你？”

然后又转向巴顿：“还是你？”

“没有人要打你。”娜塔莎冷静地说，“我们不能毁坏家具。”

巴顿向她做了几个手势，他做得太快了，托尼没看清，然后她的脸上现出了一个很隐私的微笑。他们之间总是这样，这两个人，但亲眼看见他们这么做依旧会让人觉得很奇怪。他没思考太多，因为他看见威尔逊板着脸看着他，行吧，他们要揍他了。

他只希望他们能在1.他的汤凉掉和（或）2.他的恐慌一下子以这辈子最严重的形式发作以前结束这些。

“我跟你说过，让你作为一个朋友去找他们，”威尔逊说，“如果我没有记错的话。”

“在我看来，”托尼刚开口，就看见威尔逊和巴顿同时坐直了，眯起了双眼，然后他能怎么办？操。他当然能从错误中学到什么，他已经是个成年人了。

“对不起，”他于是说，“行了吗？我很抱歉，我……我搞砸了整件事情，所有的。我很抱歉，是我做错了，虽然不是所有的都错了。”

他看了巴顿一眼：“但是确实是我的错。我不该……我该预料到罗斯有后手，鉴于我们已经看到了他做了什么，我没想到这点，对不起。我也不想让大家变成这样。”

一段长久而痛苦的停顿以后，威尔逊说：“我的天，你刚刚在三十秒内道歉了三次。我觉得我见鬼了。”

托尼翻了个白眼，他的手颤抖着，他把它们藏在桌子下面：“哈哈，真好笑。”

“听我说，”巴顿插话道，靠在椅背上，双手抱胸，“我还是不想被扔进那什么地下大监狱等着烂在里面，但……我们知道你为巴恩斯做了什么，这就已经很说明问题了。”

托尼舒了一口气——他自己都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸——娜塔莎继续道：“而且我们现在都在同一条船上了，我们之间需要原谅然后我们才能继续我们的计划，否则我们活不下去的。”

威尔逊点头：“另外，我也不觉得你在乎我们怎么看。”

“我在乎的。”托尼说，他被自己话里的真诚吓到了，“听我说……我就剩你们了，成吗？企业也被冻结了，我甚至不能跟佩珀或者罗迪说话，否则他们也会有危险所以……我只剩你们了。我在乎。而且这就是我的底线了，听不听由你们吧。”

那三个人飞速地说了什么托尼听不清的话，然后威尔逊再点了点头：“我觉得我们能接受你的道歉。”

这样的话。托尼又长舒一口气，这至少是一个好的开始。如果他们不打算对他做什么的话就至少逃过一劫，但史蒂夫可能就——

他飞快地把这个念头压了下去。汤。他现在要把他的汤喝掉，然后最好能睡上他一个星期，在不可避免的时候到来之前绝不去想要和史蒂夫进行的对话。

“我要去望风了。”克林特从桌边站了起来。

娜塔莎跟着他也站了起来，瞪了托尼一眼：“你先休息，史塔克。还有把那碗汤喝了，是山姆做的，所以没有多大毒性。”

“这真有趣。”山姆翻了个白眼。

托尼尝试着不表现出他有多想念这个，他有多想他们。所以他咽下了第一口汤。同样他也不想表现出他就快饿得把脸埋进去了。

说不定他能睡半个月呢，听起来超棒。

他望向唯一还坐在餐桌对面的山姆：“国际逃犯好当吗？有什么需要注意的？”

这个问题太他妈蠢了，但他神志不清的时候就会胡言乱语——来咬他呀。

山姆对他笑了笑，因为他是个好人，而且在选择朋友这件事情上的容忍度比他该有的要多太多了：“听起来你这一周过得很不错嘛。说实话，只要你之后还是看起来像是个流浪的瘾君子，你就不会有事。”

托尼向他做了个鬼脸，然后飞快地（太快了）喝完了剩下的汤。作为一个正常的好人，山姆没有对此发表什么评论。托尼知道自己看起来肯定像刚被火车撞过了一样，他的脸上还是有那晚撞车留下的，没有愈合的刀伤和淤青，而他几乎一个多星期没有好好吃东西或者睡觉了。

其实他已经一年多没有吃好睡好了，但他现在不想对自己承认这些。

“你该去睡会，”山姆在托尼把碗推开的时候说，“我们可以过会再聊。史蒂夫和巴基肯定不会现在就出来。”

他本来想开个关于没完没了地做爱的玩笑，但光是史蒂夫作为那个操蛋的美国的贞洁和纯真的代表还和巴恩斯滚床单，这个念头依旧有些超出了他的认知范围。另外，他基本能确定史蒂夫甚至只用把巴基带到床的附近，巴基就已经昏睡了过去。

说到床。

“我睡哪？”他强撑着站起来。他得靠着餐桌才能支撑自己，但他必须自己走到那张天杀的床上去，否则他就会羞愧而死的。

山姆指了指旁边的一扇门：“就从这里出去，然后把你自己敲晕。”

“用不着动手。”托尼咕哝道，靠着桌子站直了。

“你要什么换洗的衣服吗？”山姆在他身后问道，他无力地摆了摆手。他太累了。

那个房间很小，床也很窄，但它是干净的，在这些日子这已经非常奢侈了。托尼挣扎着脱掉了外套，牛仔裤和鞋子，才毫无形象地在床上倒成了一摊。

他的喉口还有点不安在抓挠着——他要再次见到史蒂夫了，他们会有一场真正的对话，不仅用语言，还要用感情，这一点在他的脑中回荡着，有些吓人——但至少现在他安全了。

于是他累坏了的身体很快就将他不安的精神拖入了无梦的睡眠中。


	10. Chapter 10

为我唱一曲回旋的拉格

为我戴上花环

哦，土地啊

但请勿即刻迎接我

 

让我看见太阳

 **——佩格·伯耶尔**

________________

 

 **_摘自詹姆斯·巴恩斯的日记，_ ** **_2017_ ** **_年：_ **

_有时候我有些怀念我们在布鲁克林高地的那间小破房子。那张老旧的，永远在漏海绵的沙发，那张动一动就会吱嘎响的床，那部永远都点不着的炉子，还有那张摇摇摆摆的，烂得需要在下面垫东西才能止住它摇晃的桌子。_

_有时候我还是能看见你，你就站在那里，比任何事物都要清晰，就仿佛被封存在了琥珀里一样：你穿着短裤坐在桌边画画，两条细腿晃动着。我还能听见在我教你林迪舞的时候你的笑声和地板发出的声音。我还能感到在我努力控制自己的时候，床垫的弹簧好像要刻进我背部的感觉——我捂着嘴把我的呻吟吞下去，因为你的嘴包覆着我。_

_即使那时候周围都在越来越糟，我还是觉得无比安全。我能触摸你，吻你，和你做爱——我们想做什么就做什么。我们把自己封在泡泡里，就与世隔绝。_

_那房子估计已经拆了，那里总是要建新楼的。当我读到报导的时候，我简直不敢相信布鲁克林高地现在已经是纽约的富人区之一了。时间过得真快啊，对吧？_

_我从某个方面来讲是很生气的，因为他们都不在乎我们参军以前是谁，就把我们的历史全都抹去了。但另一个方面又感觉很开心，因为这些记忆，这些时光，就只存在于我们的脑海中了，它们是只属于我们的，而不会被放在博物馆里，让陌生人观看，分析和评判。_

_我们的爱依旧是我们自己的东西，它本该如此。_

________________

**巴基**

醒过来的时候，他又从床上跳了起来，手立刻伸到枕头下面找那把并不存在的小刀。他慌了，他抓到的只有空气，腰间又环着一条手臂，背后还有谁的胸膛贴着——谁……？

他楞了一下，便看到了正在脱落的墙纸，后颈上有谁温热的气息……他的记忆这才慢慢归位。

贝尔格拉德。 _史蒂夫。_

他舒了一口气，放松下来，缩回史蒂夫的怀里。

“不怕了？”

“操。”巴基无力地轻声回道——睡意依旧充斥着他的全身，模糊了他的意识。

“如果你想做的话。”史蒂夫好笑地说，巴基对着他的肚子来了一肘。

他确实想做，他一直都想做，但现在不到时候。他只是翻了个身，用自己的嘴唇盖上史蒂夫的，口气都见鬼去吧。然后这个吻很快地升级了——温暖的大手伸进了他的上衣里，抚摸着他的胸，他的乳尖，还有他背上的伤疤。

不过史蒂夫的手停在了他的腰间，没有继续动作，瞬间他对史蒂夫的理解的感激与对自己的创伤的恼怒同时涌了上来。

操他妈的罗斯。

“我昨天还没问，”史蒂夫在他们分开的时候问道，“你的记忆……怎么……”

“没事，”巴基立刻回道，他真是恨死了史蒂夫话里的恐惧，“他们……他们还不够，他们做的还不够。我这么多年没被洗脑了，我的大脑已经完全恢复了，他们才刚刚开始，要把什么都洗掉需要好几个月。”

他隐瞒了自己是如何挣扎着保留下这些记忆的，隐瞒了那努力回放每一件记忆的每一个夜晚——伴着嘴角和耳中流出的血，伴着几乎要把他淹没的恐惧和恶心，紧紧地抓着那些记忆的每一个夜晚。他在地板上蜷缩着哭了一夜，然后发现他想不起他们曾经住在什么地方，又或者是那些突击队员长什么样了。熟悉的麻木感慢慢地爬了上来——冬日战士始终藏在暗处，等着跳出来再次占据他的意识。

他能感到他自己正在一点一点流失，于是在他再见到史塔克的时候，找他讨一把枪就是很简单的事情了。

史蒂夫干裂的嘴唇印在他的太阳穴上，将他带回了现实，而他努力挤出一个笑容：“我没事的。”

“不，你有事，”史蒂夫立刻反驳回去，他的眼中是燃烧着的爱意，混杂着忧伤与愤怒，“我还是不敢相信……”

“我又好了，”巴基坚持说，这是事实。即使那些伤口中有些还在冒血，钝钝地痛，又恢复得很慢，但他会挺过去的，这些伤口最终会结痂的，它们总是这样的，“而且我现在不想说这些。”

这张牌很好用，因为罪恶感会让史蒂夫闭嘴，不继续追问下去。但他还是很累，而他们也还没有到一个绝对安全的地方。

“好。”史蒂夫轻声说，然后坐了起来，被子落下来，堆在他的腰间。巴基也坐了起来，在史蒂夫的颈侧道歉地吻了一下。

史蒂夫扭过头去好好地吻他，于是他们忘记了呼吸，十秒，二十秒，然后史蒂夫才稍有些不甘地退开了。

“我们该去跟其他人谈谈了。”

巴基用手捋了捋头发，皱起眉，他没有吹头发就睡着了，它们散得到处都是。他还是感觉自己没有变回人类，没有融入他所处的这种操蛋的日常中，但他也不知道他要怎么彻底融进来。

他从来没想过在恢复过程中还要再被洗一次脑，操。

“给我一把梳子和一点干净衣服？”他问，因为他得说点什么，而史蒂夫就下了床。没有了史蒂夫的体温，清晨的空气便有些寒冷了，他抖了抖。

史蒂夫没过一会就回来了，往他腿上扔了几件衣服：“嗯……你要我出去一会吗？”

巴基摇了摇头，便爬下了床，他已经下了决心了。他飞快地脱完了衣服，便注意到史蒂夫没有挪开视线，而是用一种柔软的，几乎可以冒出粉红泡泡的眼神看着他。他想翻个白眼，又想立刻去吻他——他在史蒂夫周围经常感到这样的矛盾。

史蒂夫的爱像一辆重货车，一阵龙卷风，一场森林大火，以每小时一百英里的速度席卷吞没一切，而巴基，即使他沉溺其中，他被他的爱彻底吞噬，并且能以相同的程度爱回去，他也从不知道该拿他怎么办。他一次一次地向史蒂夫展示自己沾满血污的双手，他残破的精神和千疮百孔的身体，希望他能走开，能退后，能用普通人的眼光来评判他。

但史蒂夫从来没有。而巴基还在挣扎着接受这一点：这不是值不值得的问题，无论如何史蒂夫都会爱着他。

这件事听起来有多么不可思议，就有多么可怕。

他穿上毛衣和牛仔裤，那枚戒指在他的胸口，轻轻撞着那处，它一直在那里，提醒着他挣扎着赢下了这么多。他不自觉地碰了碰它，然后向同样穿好了衣服的史蒂夫微笑。

史蒂夫立刻把他拉近了，吻着他的脖颈：“我来给你梳头？”

“行吧。”他让步了，因为他知道史蒂夫需要能照顾他，就像他想要被他照顾一样。

史蒂夫爬到床上，坐在了他背后，用梳子轻轻地整理起巴基打结的头发来。巴基觉得，要是他要跟史蒂夫谈谈关于之后的团队讨论的事情，那就得是现在了。

“史蒂夫，说起托尼……对他好一点，可以吗？”

“我不恨他。”史蒂夫坚持道。

“但你也没有原谅他。”

“他要杀你。”

“你能怪他吗？”巴基反问，“他不认识我，我对他来讲只是杀了他父母的凶手。”

他转过头，越过肩膀看着史蒂夫绷紧的下颌，对上他不确定的眼神：“现在他了解我了，我们处的很好，你也要和他好好相处。如果我们相处得不愉快的话，我们是不可能撑到现在的。”

史蒂夫慢慢地叹了口气，然后回到了梳头的动作上：“你说得对。他为你做的那些……我真是没有想到。但是……但我们从来都没有好好相处过，巴克，我不知道我们现在能不能突然就和好了。”

巴基耸耸肩：“你们不需要做最好的朋友，史蒂夫。只要……稍微少戒备一点，可以吗？我听他说话，就好像他只认识美国队长，而那个人让人太他妈受不了了。”

史蒂夫在他肩上捶了一拳，然而巴基只是对他笑了：“你知道我在说实话。”

“是，”史蒂夫沉默了一会，把梳子放在了一旁，赞成道，“你是在说实话。”

“真他妈直来直去。”

巴基换了个姿势，握住了史蒂夫的手，轻轻地捏住。史蒂夫对他笑了笑，那笑容温暖而脆弱。

他们会没事的。他只能继续相信这个。他们已经撑过了这么多——他不会让罗斯再动他们一根汗毛。

_他不会。_

 

________________

 

**托尼**

他回到了那张摇晃的桌子前面，有人在他面前放了另一个碗——这次是燕麦粥，里面加了太多黄糖，甜腻得令人发指，一看就是克林特·巴顿的口味——但好在这次他们没有像看怪物一样看着他。克林特和娜塔莎的对话托尼只花了一分钟左右就放弃偷看了，他们的手动得太快，而威尔逊在磨刀，好多把刀。

“你们究竟是从哪搞来这么多刀的？”他得找个话头。

山姆耸耸肩：“附近。我们在慢慢买。它们比枪更好运输，我们这段时间已经不带重火器了。”

“行吧，”他伸出手想拿过其中一把大一点的刀，然后他的手就被拍开了，“噢。”

威尔逊对他露出一个邪笑，然后继续清理了。他不知道娜塔莎和克林特是在吵架还是在激烈地讨论，但既然他们是在说策略和逃脱计划的话，这两种也没什么区别。克林特的箭也不知道去哪了，更奇怪了。

这整件事都很奇怪，超级奇怪。

如果他们不在，怎么说呢，这种破破烂烂的地方的话，这场景让他觉得他们还置身复仇者大厦之中。而托尼愚蠢地，白痴地有了想让这一刻持续下去的想法，就像这样，好像前三年或者更久以前的事情都没有发生——他们没有互相伤害，他们身上从没有过那么多担子。就像他们不是复仇者，只是托尼的一个奇怪的小家庭，天啊，他真的好想他们。

威尔逊还是用那种仿佛看透了一切的眼神看着他，这太吓人了，他只能张嘴试图说出什么，虽然他根本不知道要说什么，

在他能说出什么以前，地板便发出了一声响动，他转过椅子，感到他的心脏忽然跳到了喉口，胃里则是被灌进了一个铅球。巴基先进了厨房，他看起来比托尼见过的任何时候都要更像人类——而托尼当然不能错过前冬日战士裹着一件软乎乎的连帽卫衣的滑稽样子。巴基对托尼笑了笑，这个笑让托尼的心放下来了一点点。

但是他身后就跟着史蒂夫。

他看起来不一样了，这是托尼注意到的第一件事。他看上去更粗糙了，他留着的大胡子和深色头发让他看起来老了一些——把他和美国队长，和那个金发的，娃娃脸的救世主小鬼区分开来了。对托尼来说，这就和见一个陌生人没区别了，如果不是那双操蛋的蓝眼睛好像依旧能一眼看穿托尼操蛋的灵魂然后看见里面所有的污迹的话。

他的身体僵住了，他不知道是不是该站起来或者怎么样，但这太荒谬了，托尼，冷静。他最后抓紧了他那碗麦片，往自己面前拉了一下，就好像那碗麦片是，呵呵，一面 _盾_ 一样。这还是太荒谬了，但你能怪他吗？上一次他见到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的时候，他们在努力杀掉对方——那面盾悬在托尼头上，托尼真的觉得它会砸下来，把他的头骨砸烂。

这才不是什么能轻松地就忘记的东西。

史蒂夫就停在了门口，毫无表情地（很好）看着他。托尼逼着自己说点什么， _什么都好拜托_ ，但他的声音好像被冻住了。然后巴基挪了过去，给了史蒂夫一记 _重重的_ 肘击，瞬间就打破了笼罩在厨房里的，奇怪的静寂魔法。

史蒂夫向他点点头：“托尼。”

不过至少他是以“托尼”开场的，这总比他们在斯图加特见面的时候要亲近那么一点。

“史蒂夫。”托尼从喉管里挤出这几个字，他恨他的声音听起来有多紧张。

巴基翻了个白眼，从他们之间走了过去，在经过娜塔莎身边的时候，他弯下了腰抱了她一下。他们开始用俄语小声交谈，托尼无视了他们，注意力还是放在门边的史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫又动了动，地板发出另一声哀鸣。如果托尼不了解他的话，他会觉得史蒂夫感到很尴尬，但他确实了解他那么一点，知道他只会在有人提起他在谈恋爱（或者任何人在谈恋爱）的时候感到尴尬，而现在这个情况就不会。美国队长对这种情况完全是如鱼得水了。

但……嗯，这并不是美国队长，对吧？

哼。

“老天，”威尔逊说着指了指桌边的两张椅子，“你们就不能坐下来吗？去吃巴顿做的毒燕麦粥——”

“喂——”

“——然后放松点，行不行？你们俩让我都觉得尴尬了。”

巴基已经在炉子旁边盛起了两碗麦片，回到了托尼身边坐下，把身边的另一个位置留给了史蒂夫。托尼有那么一秒钟是非常感激他的。

“睡得好吗？”他坏笑着，史蒂夫在他另一边坐下了（椅子又吱嘎吱嘎响）。

托尼也回给他一个坏笑，即使这是他开的最拙劣的玩笑也不在意了：“肯定比睡在有脏东西的床上要好多了，不是吗？”

“我懂的。”巴基咬了一口麦片，然后差点呛到了。

“我就说吧。”威尔逊甚至都没有抬头，克林特对他竖了个中指。

“他又没说谎。”娜塔莎补了一句，得到一个夸张到好笑的被背叛的哀伤眼神。

托尼看着这幕滑稽的辩论，几乎想要笑出来了。至少看上去早餐期间不会有什么沉重的讨论了，这样，嘿，很好——他有了点时间去逼着，或者试着逼自己正在浮上来的恐惧滚蛋。

史蒂夫一条手臂搭在巴基的椅背上，看上去放松而无比亲密，托尼再次怀疑起了自己的智商——他怎么可能没猜到。

或许是因为他已经不能这样爱人了？但他现在才不要去面对这个伤口， _你就快把你操蛋的燕麦吃了，史塔克。_

大家都吃完以后，史蒂夫接过了碗拿去洗，因为当然该是他洗碗。厨房里又有了一阵沉默，长到尴尬的那种。

而最后还是娜塔莎往前靠了一下，做了决定：“我们先讨论接下来的计划，然后史蒂夫和托尼就促膝长谈了。”

“我没意见。”史蒂夫立刻接道，托尼也点了点头，他并不想管他松的那口气有多明显。感谢上帝赐他们一个娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。

娜塔莎靠在了椅背上。她又剪了头发，现在它们刚好到她的脸颊，即使换了发型，它们依旧是火焰般的红色。托尼想知道这是不是她的反抗精神的表现，她从来都很擅长在一些小地方优雅地让别人滚蛋，而从不因为可能会被罗斯看到而染头发就是其中一点，因为她根本不需要这么做。她是黑寡妇，罗斯永远都抓不到她，不管她染不染头发都没有区别。

托尼近乎荒谬地感到了安全。

至少他和最厉害的大家在一起，对吧？

“给新来的人说明一下，”她对巴基笑了笑，然后冷冷地看了托尼一眼，“我们收到了瓦坎达方面的加密信息。他们会为我们提供庇护。”

“瓦坎达？”巴基怀疑地问，“他们国王不是想杀掉我吗，因为我杀了他父亲？”

“他们道歉了，”克林特轻快地回答，“某种意义上来说。”

“他们提到了在纽约发生的事情和罗斯操纵委员会的事情。他们已经退出协议了，”娜塔莎继续道，“作为补偿，他们想为我们提供庇护。原话。”

“你们怎么知道这不是陷阱？”托尼指出，因为说实话，一个科技和经济实力都是全球领先的国家忽然就对一群国际通缉犯说“嘿，欢迎来我家玩呀，吃住不要钱的！”，这怎么听都太可疑了。

“我们也不知道，”山姆说，“它确实可能是陷阱。但我们现在也没有什么其他选择了。”

“巴基从世界上最牢固的监狱里逃脱了，轻松得就像去公园散个步，这件事当然会提升我们的危险等级，”娜塔莎苦笑一声，“而且还有亿万富翁托尼·史塔克帮他脱狱，人们当然会更怕我们。”

哦，太好了，倒也不是没有预料到的事情，但他依旧不想听到这个消息。

“越来越多的国家都在通缉我们了，”克林特转着一把刀，“我们很快就要无处可逃了，那时候我们再怎么会逃都没用。”

巴基呼出一口气，然后侧身：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫吓了一跳，看向了巴基，他之前一直在盯着桌上的一块污渍，就好像这块污渍里有宇宙的奥秘一样。托尼咽下了已经溜到嘴边的挖苦，他还是明白最好别惹能保护他的人的。

“他们说得对，”史蒂夫疲倦地耸耸肩，“我们没有其他选择了，即使瓦坎达真的是陷阱，我们也必须冒这个险过去。”

巴基对这个讨论的方向并不满意，托尼也不怪他，但是即使不是陷阱的机会只有那么一点点，能参观瓦坎达本身就已经很厉害了……那么多秘密的科技啊，天，他甚至想泡在那里再也不出来了。

但这十有八九是个陷阱，然后他们就要惨死了。对这种事情还是现实点好。

“行吧，”巴基沉默了一会，才道，“但我们肯定不能一起走吧？”

“死都不要，”克林特立刻反驳回来，“我才不要跟你们这群人中的任何一个被一起关在什么小地方。”

 _娜塔莎除外。_ 明眼人都看得出他想说这个。托尼花了很大力气才克制住翻白眼的冲动。

“我们的计划是分两批行动，”娜塔莎说，“山姆，克林特和我不是那么容易引起注意。我们可以先去看看情况，找到出境的最佳途径，以及去看它是不是真是个陷阱，然后再想办法告诉你们情况。”

“但我们还是需要离开贝尔格拉德，”史蒂夫说，“我们在这里待得太久了，最好还是山姆，娜塔莎和克林特先去。”

“这样你们俩也可以解决你们之间的问题，我们也不用在一旁跟着受罪了。”山姆指出，史蒂夫瞪了他一眼。

“是，就是这样。”

“我等不了了。”托尼控制不住地说了出来，史蒂夫倒没有再瞪他，托尼也不知道这是好是坏了。

“听话。”巴基悄声对他说。

好吧，不要惹现在能保护你的人，史塔克。

“我们一个小时以后就要走了，”娜塔莎站了起来，“你们三个可以等到晚上。”

她看了一眼巴基：“亚沙，过来一下？”

他站了起来，克林特和山姆也这么做了，拿了大部分刀具走。然后，哦，真他妈太好了，现在这里只有他和史蒂夫了。他俩就坐在这里，像一对白痴。

“我们得谈谈，”史蒂夫打破了这令人窒息的沉默，“但我想等我们到了瓦坎达再谈。”

哦，感谢上帝。

“行啊，”托尼说，哦听啊，他的声音已经没有哪里奇怪了，“我赞成。”

“但是谢谢你，”史蒂夫终于看着他了，托尼不知道该如何面对他脸上真诚的表情，“你为巴基做了那么多，我……是我欠你的，托尼。我欠你太多了。”

哇，这可是……

“到瓦坎达再说，记得吗？”没有人能比托尼·史塔克更擅长逃避感情交流了——这一点他是能对自己承认的。

“好，”史蒂夫这次真的 _笑了_ ——微小的，又有些犹豫的，但他确实笑了，操，这个挑战托尼接受了，“瓦坎达再说。”

他站起来，看起来有点紧张地挠了挠后颈：“我要去帮他们准备一下。”

然后他就走了。

托尼坐在桌边，像个真正的男人一样地克制住了把自己的头反复往桌面上撞，直到自己失去意识的冲动。操，为什么这里没有酒？他现在真的很需要一点酒精。

地板又响了起来，不过这次来的只是巴基。他靠在门边，双手抱胸。

“跟我来。”他说着摆了摆头，托尼现在急需要一点什么来转移注意力，便跟着他走了。

巴基把他们带出了公寓，又往上走了一层，穿过一扇坏掉的铁门到了屋顶上。贝尔格拉德在他们眼前蔓延开来——建筑与亮蓝色的河流交叉着，从高处看的景色非常好，很干净。

托尼吸入了一大口空气，闭上了眼睛，他不安的神经稍微镇静了一点点。

“我觉得你得呼吸一点新鲜空气。”巴基小声说。

“你觉得对。”

他走到了房顶的边缘，靠在墙上支撑自己（他告诉自己他不需要这样的支撑）：“难道你还有酒吗，不会吧？”

巴基笑了：“对不起，娜塔莎和我并没有时间来一边磨刀，一边喝酒。”

“可惜。”

又是短暂的，让人很舒服的沉默，托尼已经适应了这样的沉默了。人与人之间的关系也好，人本身也好，都是能变得如此之快的啊，他感叹道。西伯利亚基地和贝尔格拉德的屋顶——这两个地方仿佛是两个不同的世界一样，站在这两个地方的也是不同的两批人了。

巴基靠在他旁边的墙上：“他不恨你。”

托尼叹道：“但他怪我。”

巴基没有说谎：“是的。”

他记得巴基的骨头在他的金属靴子下碎裂，他记得那声气若游丝的“我记得所有人”，他也记得史蒂夫脸上的愤怒与绝望混杂在一起的神情：“这倒也不能怪他。”

“你不认识我。”巴基指出。

托尼摇了摇头：“这不是借口。”

巴基有些惊讶地看了他一眼。他又怎么了？他（现在已经）是个成熟的大人了，他能承认这一点了，或者至少他在试着承认这点。

“给他一点时间，”巴基说，“他会听的。”

“他爱你，”托尼反驳道，因为他已经看到了史蒂夫的爱有多深沉——他只看到了几眼，但那几眼已经足够他理解了，“我是说，罗密欧和朱丽叶都比不上你们俩。”

巴基扬起一边眉毛：“罗密欧与朱丽叶？那两个六天就谈起恋爱然后连一个最基本的逃脱计划都做不好就死了的两个白痴小孩？”

托尼皱起眉：“是啊，我不会举例，但你知道我要说什么。”

巴基也叹了口气：“我知道，但你也懂我在说什么。别……试着别那么提防着他，我会保证他也尽量坦诚一点，好吗？”

作为一个不会拒绝别人的老好人，托尼只能伸出了手。巴基翻着白眼握住了它。

“成交。”

“这可能听起来太腻歪了，”托尼感觉他有必要在说接下来的话之前加上这句，“谢谢你带我到这里来。”

巴基捏了捏他的肩膀，金属的手指很硬，但十分令人安心：“谢谢你带我脱狱。”

“我猜我们扯平了，嗯？”

是的，他是在套话，但西伯利亚发生的事情还仿佛近在眼前，他还是需要一点点保证的。

巴基对他笑了：“是，我们早就扯平了。”

“那就好。现在闭嘴，让我看风景。”

于是他固执地转过身去看着这座城市，他将手插在口袋里，同时小心翼翼地，不让他腻歪又可怜的感激之情冒出来。他觉得他的表情一定像便秘了一样精彩了。

巴基大笑起来，那笑声拖得很长。

他的笑声很好听。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这章做了很多考据，你们大概都想象不到那有多累，只希望这一章的发展都在逻辑范围内。  
> 感谢每一个给我留评的，收藏的和点赞的小天使，已经快结尾啦！  
> \- C x

“在夜幕降临的时候，它就不是我清早离开的地方了。可能家指的是一个我从未去过的目的地吧。”

**——华桑·赛尔**

________________

 

**托尼**

他还带着那部老式手机，并且用向山姆借来的充电宝充满了它，山姆是个好人。他坐在房顶上，看着夕阳的光芒反射在高楼的玻璃幕墙上，手里把玩着那部手机。他这么做非常愚蠢，蠢过了头，甚至超过了没脑子的地步了。

但他就是这样的人。

他深吸了一口气，手指在古旧的键盘上游走着。他又在那里待了一会，在一次一次深呼吸之间，在自私与无私之间摇摆着，夕阳洒在了河上，将水面染成了金色。风景很美。他好像比以前更会发现美的东西了。

他打开了拨号界面，用力按下了早已烂熟于心的那串数字。

通话音响了，滴，滴，滴，然后咔哒，再之后便是： _“您好，这里是佩珀·玻兹的语音信箱……”_

他让那条提示语音继续播放了一阵，沉浸在她的声音中——她的声音即使透过电线和微小的听筒有些扭曲了，对他都像是海中的浮木一般。

“嘿，”他在留言的滴声响起之后说，“是……是我。我本来说保证再也不联系你了，但，你知道的，我一直说话不算数嘛，不是吗？”

他艰难地吞咽了下，他的眼睛烧灼一般的难过：“我很抱歉。我真的，从来都配不上你，我一直……一直知道我配不上你。但我一直都很自私，而且我知道你大概会恨我。从来就没选对过，是不是？如果你因为我这次搞的鬼受了伤或者怎么样的话，我先说句对不起。我从来……我从来，从来都不想让你受伤。但我不能……这次我不后悔，佩。”

他带着哭腔地又深吸一口气：“我爱你。我知道我根本不会表达，但我爱你。我真的很抱歉。我希望你能……你能幸福，能过上最好的日子。我不会有那种日子了。我不会再联系你了，我保证，并且这个保证是算数的。谢谢你给我带来的一切。再……再见，佩珀。你要——”

尖锐的提示音打断了他，他的留言时长用完了。一个机械的声音问他是否保存语音，他按下1键，然后挂断了。那么就这样吧。这次糟糕的，简直可怜的道别就这样吧。说完了这个……

……还剩一个。

他擦了擦眼睛（该死的就是止不住泪水的叛徒），然后拨了第二个号码。四声之后。咔哒。语音信箱。

_“我是詹姆斯·罗德斯上校……”_

“是我，”他紧紧地攥着那部电话，“对不起。我大概把你一个人丢在水深火热里了。我知道，我还没……我还没仔细看新闻。我现在很安全，而且我……我不会回来了。我不能回来了。但你已经知道了，对吧？”

操，他的舌头在打结，他不能再结巴了。但对罗迪道别更难，因为罗迪从最开始就陪着他——从他在MIT念书开始。他陪他玩过那段纸醉金迷的日子，陪他撑过他父母过世的日子，看着他成为史塔克工业的CEO。罗迪在他最好的时候，最差的时候和中间的任何时候都陪在他身边，而就在一年以前他才刚刚因为他的错误，代替他付出了那么多。

“我真的很抱歉，”他又说了一遍，声音里尽是无助，“但我……我这次不会后悔，我不能后悔。他们……他们对他做的事情太可怕了，罗迪。我不能就这么看着。可能有一天你会理解吧。我现在要隐蔽起来了。我不能说我躲在哪，但我不会再联系你了。可能这对你来说也是好事吧，你终于能摆脱我了。就花了二十多年，对吧？总之，我是来跟你说永别的。我希望你没事，不要被那些东西妨碍了。你一直是……你是我们中间最厉害的一个，罗迪。我不知道你为什么一直跟我这种人混在一起，但谢谢你，为你所做的一切，我——”

滴。

他恼怒地吐出一口气，按下了保存键。好了。两次道别都做完了。他感到想要蜷成一团无助地哭泣的冲动愈发明显了，便双手捂住脸，慢慢地调整呼吸。等到他已经差不多冷静下来，能见人了的时候，便颤巍巍地站了起来，把那部手机从楼顶扔了下去。

他身后的铁门传来一阵响动，他转身，看到巴基在昏暗的余光下几乎融进阴影的身形。

“准备好了吗？”他问，托尼点头。

他并不是在说谎，这句话只是绝大部分都是谎言而已。

 

________________

 

他们离开贝尔格拉德。开车的是史蒂夫，托尼一个人占了一整个后座，这倒比上次好一点，但又要坐车真的太难受了。他在座位上伸直了腿，看着城市的路灯一点一点被黑暗吞没，消失在他们的视野中。

他们在往南走，目的地是地中海，那里大概有一艘船在等他们，然后是继续开车。

真愉快。

大约一小时以后，收音机收不到信号了，史蒂夫恼怒地哼了一声，关掉了它。寂静再次沉重地笼罩了下来，托尼拼命地告诉自己不要去想佩珀或者罗迪或者西伯利亚或者其他的任何事情，但这种做法根本没有用，他也一点都不想去回想youtube上的那些呼吸练习，所以他决定说点什么，去他妈的。

“旺达去哪了？”他往前靠了下，问道。

“尼泊尔，”史蒂夫在一阵令人不安的寂静以后回答，“她不想……”

“她不想再打架了，”巴基接话道，“她说她要一个人静静。”

“她不参与这一切确实更安全，”史蒂夫说，“我给她发了个消息说瓦坎达的事情。我猜等她准备好了就会来，至少在我们确认那里安全以后。”

托尼沉吟一阵，他有些好奇旺达和幻视是不是已经找到对方了。他能很轻松地想象她在那些大山里，重建自我，与自然对话——那些人们说的找回自我的事情，他从来都无法理解的事情。他希望她是安全的，内心平静的。而他虽然从来都不擅长看人——不擅长看到那些他们的能力以外的事情，就像他看他的机械一样——但他明白他像是对待一件武器一样对她了，而她是个孩子，不是武器。以后，或许会有一天，他会有机会向她道歉吧。

他可以把这一条也写进他操蛋的日程中。

“我真的没想让她受伤，”他说，然后看着史蒂夫握着方向盘的手指收紧了，“你要明白。”

“你管她叫大规模杀伤性武器，”史蒂夫说，“你还把她关起来了。”

“这没那么简单，”托尼反驳道，“你觉得什么都是非黑即白，但不是这样。”

“有些时候就是这样，涉及到人的事情 _就是这样_ 。你不能……你不能把人当武器看，托尼。”

“你就是武器，”托尼脱口而出，他克制不住自己了，“坐在你旁边的那个终结者也是武器，班纳也是武器，我们 _都是_ 武器。这才是 _问题_ 。”

“天，你难道还没懂？”史蒂夫生气了，“都搞成这样了你还觉得委员会是对的？”

“理论上来说，是的！”

“是的，从理论上来讲是的。我们是武器，所以我们该被人监管，该被人锁起来，该被人折磨……”

托尼缩了缩，想起了巴基在那张天杀的椅子里惨叫的场景，颤抖了起来：“不，这当然不是。”

他又叹了一口气，捂住了脸。他就知道他不该说话。他们已经挑断了对方的太多底线，在彼此心上刻下了太多伤口——他们已经无路可退了而他们就不该待在同一块大陆上因为——

“停，”巴基忽然打断了他的思绪，把视线从窗户外扭回来瞪着他们，“吵架一点用都没有。”

方向盘发出一声碎裂的声音，托尼摇了摇头，轻声道：“我就跟你说吧。”

巴基给了他俩一人一个不可置信的眼神：“你们觉得你们之间没有共同点，那是你们的问题。我们都是从战场上下来的人。我不管你们喜不喜欢，但你们都是这样的人。”

托尼花了一点时间在心里赞叹巴基能无视这些有的没的，一句话就刺中他们操蛋的心的能力。史蒂夫的肩膀松垮下来。

“好吧，”他说，“好吧。”

“我不该相信罗斯的。”托尼先让步道，因为这个，至少是真的。

他确实想试着和解，操。他想要相信他们能在那么多次互相伤害以后，在那么多鲜血淋漓的伤口之后，在他们已经表露出不同的，不容调和的理想之后，还能够和解。是他父亲这辈子都觉得他该像美国队长一样伟大——那个目标太高了，他永远都达不到——而现在或许是时候该放下这个目标了。

“我当时只想着改正我自己的问题了，我根本没有考虑后果，”他苦笑了一声，想起了奥创，伊拉克，AIM和从空中坠下的罗迪，“我从来不擅长考虑后果。”

史蒂夫叹了口气——一声长长的，疲倦的叹息：“然后我知道有些事情……有很多事情我该告诉你的，我该相信你的。”

“是啊。”托尼小声说。

_（一辆撞上了废弃的道路旁边的树的车一遍又一遍又一遍地撞上去史蒂夫的脸上有愧疚但毫不惊讶）_

“我们真他妈一团糟。”他总结道，缩回座椅中。在车子外面，树木的黑影上方，繁星好像爆炸一样地散开来。他感觉疲倦爬了上来，渗进他的骨头里。

“是啊，”史蒂夫干笑了一声，“真是一团糟。”

“我以为被搞得一团糟是我们结成队伍的前提条件。”巴基插话道。

 托尼又笑了——他不知道这句话哪方面更好笑一点：是它太悲伤，还是它太真实。

________________

 

地中海上在下雨，而船在不停地摇晃，他的胃再怎么厉害，也感觉到十分难受了。

“我都不知道我怎么能在战甲里做各种动作，而到这里就成这样了？”他问道，整个身子靠在船舱里的一条长凳上。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，他看起来脸色也很差。巴基在和这艘船（如果这艘摇摇晃晃的小渔船也能叫做一艘船的话）的船长说话，托尼默默地将希腊语加入了那条无穷无尽的，巴基会说的语言清单上去。

“船比车要糟糕多了，”他把头枕在桌子上，“恶心太多了。”

史蒂夫点点头表示赞成，一道闪电照亮了船舱，他抖了抖。渔船的主人向他们保证过在这种充满暗礁的海中行船一点问题都没有，但托尼并不相信这堆破烂——不管它看起来状况多好，他都不相信它。

船舱的门动了，巴基冲下了楼梯，摔上了门，把风雨阻隔在外面。他穿着一件松垮的雨披，帽子拉在头上，托尼暗暗觉得这才是他见过的巴基最滑稽的样子。

“怎么样？”史蒂夫问，他站起身来，帮巴基把那件滴着水的玩意剥下来。

“我们已经快过最麻烦的地方了，”巴基抹了把脸，“这一段过了以后，接下来都没有风浪了。”

“那我们还要多久？”托尼问，他并不是很想听到回答。

“还要一天，”巴基说，挤到他身边坐下，“他会把我们丢到离岸几里路远的地方，等天黑了。”

哦。托尼已经忘了计划里还有这么可爱的一步了：“你再给我这种没有超能力的普通人定义一下几里路到底是几里路。”

巴基耸耸肩：“四五里路吧。我们不会让你淹死的，托尼。”

托尼挥了挥他缠满绷带的手腕：“或许我该提醒你一下我的手断了？”

“不会让你淹死的。”

 即使巴基的话里满是自信，托尼依然没有感到一丝安慰。

________________

 

他确实没有淹死，但游到岸边也不是普通的在公园里散个步那么简单。当他们游上沙滩的时候，托尼感觉自己腿上的骨头被人全都抽走了，他的肺部也已经要过热了，一个氧分子都吸不进去。巴基放开他的手的瞬间，他就倒在了沙滩上，一边还要努力平息胸中涌上来的恐惧。

巴基和史蒂夫甚至连个气都不喘。去他妈的超级士兵。

“我……我恨你们，你们俩。”他上气不接下气地说。

巴基暗淡地对他笑了笑。满月让这沙滩看上去成了银色，甚至有种不属于这个世界的景象。他们能看见的几里路的范围内只有他们自己，背后的海洋是一片无边无际的黑色，这感觉就像去了另一个世界一样。

托尼心不在焉地想着，这会不会只是他的一场梦，而他过一会就会在实验室的地板上醒过来，因为宿醉而头痛欲裂。

“我们该走了。”史蒂夫说，看起来一点都不在乎他湿透的衣服和沾到了各个地方的沙子。

呃。

“休息好了？”巴基问道，他点点头，他能撑过去的。

他艰难的站起来，他本来想看起来更轻松的，但他的腿已经快罢工了：“第二步是什么？或者我猜该说……第四步是什么？如果我们严格一点的话，就是第四步。”

“干净衣服和一辆车，”巴基在他们开始往外走的时候说，他们已经把海水抛在了身后，“然后我们再往南开五千英里，应该就能到瓦坎达的边境了。”

“哦只用跑五千英里，对吧？”

巴基又笑了，和之前那次一样，一点幽默感都没有：“是啊，很简单，对不对？”

托尼笑了——那声音十分尖锐，甚至是歇斯底里的。五千英里，路上都是荒野，丛林和饱受战乱之苦的国家，然后他们的目的地还基本就是个陷阱——哦，太好了，完全没有难度嘛。

真的，一点难度都没有。

 

________________

 

当他们终于到班加西的时候，太阳升起来了。在连绵的战争和革命以后，这座城市依旧是一片废墟——街边满是千疮百孔的建筑和已经不能称作建筑的残垣断壁。太阳升起的时候，荒野的气温也跟着攀升，烤干他们的衣服，和他们衣服上的沙子。巴基带着他们穿过七拐八弯的小道，他看上去已经对这里的地图烂熟于心了。

“你来过这里。”在他们穿过一条全是坑洞，两边停满车的路的时候，史蒂夫总结道。

巴基的脸上一瞬间闪过了一丝复杂的神色。

“是的。”他说，语气没有起伏。

史蒂夫没有继续盘问——那些流血和牺牲已经写在了巴基的表情里——只是伸出手，牵过了巴基的手，与他十指相扣。这是个平常却又亲密的动作，托尼转过头去，忽然又觉得自己打扰了什么。

他们很快就继续前进，巴基带着他们一路向着麦地那集市走去。这里的巴扎已经有了茂盛的生机——各种各样的小摊上摆着色彩鲜艳的衣物，陶瓷饰品，还有他们见过的所有的便宜电子设备。在马路的那头，市场上挤满了牲畜和畜制品的摊子。

远处忽然传来一声尖锐而清脆的枪响，托尼吓了一跳，本能地找起了不再放在身边的武器。他注意到史蒂夫也抓了一把背上的空气。

“没事，”巴基小声说，“卖武器的而已。”

托尼强迫自己放松下来。巴基看了看那些小摊，然后坚定地说：“在这里等我。”

“巴克——”史蒂夫立刻抗议道。

巴基瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴：“在这里，等我。”

史蒂夫呼出一口气，但还是听话了。巴基再没说一句话，转身走了，像一片影子一样消失在了集市的人群中。

“所以他对你也会这样啊，是吗？”托尼问道，史蒂夫回他一个有些夸张的白眼。他稍微安心了些。

“过来，”史蒂夫指向了另一条人更少的小路，“还是得藏起来的。”

是的。虽然这里还是有一些不怕死的游客，但他们依旧太显眼了。他们就像一对白痴一样挤在一块快要碎掉的塑料板后，而托尼使劲不去想他身上沾满了沙子开始发痒的地方。天，他还想洗个澡，然后想喝酒，想让这操蛋的一团糟快点结束。

然而它结束不了了，是吧？他已经不再是托尼·史塔克了。他的钱，他的企业，他的战甲，还有佩珀——全都不在了。永远不会回来了。而他不知道他什么时候才能适应这样的生活——失去它们的冲击会在什么时候命中他的死穴——但现在这些事情都很遥远了，几乎没有重量了，或许这就是集中于生存下去带来的一个好处：在忙着活命的时候，是没有心思去管自己失去了什么的。

然后，好吧，他大概真的到那一步了，但他现在在班加西的一条操蛋的小巷子里，身上全是沙子，与他同行的还是两个一年前他几乎要杀掉的人，他当然要看到一点阳光的东西。

他挠了挠脸上粘着的一小块沙，然后看着巴基忽然就浮现在了路口。

“上帝哦，我跟你说过你很吓人吗？”

巴基朝他扔了几件衣服：“说过几次。”

他又往史蒂夫怀里扔了一套衣服，托尼这才注意到他已经换了一身新的。他穿着牛仔裤，上身是一件蓝色的衬衣，还有一件长袖的外套用来盖住他的手臂，一双战斗靴，然后，天啊，他甚至还买了副太阳镜戴在脸上。他腰间插着一把枪，一条腿上绑着一把看上去是刀的东西，背上还挂着一把操蛋的来复枪。

“你二十分钟就买完了这么多？”托尼不可置信地问道，虽然他早在巴基只靠闻的就能在大雨中发现一个毒品窝点的时候就不该惊讶了。

巴基耸耸肩。

“我办事也很快，”他向一扇有点遮蔽的门挥了挥手，“快去换衣服。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，轻笑了一声，然后对巴基咧开了笑容：“我已经被你迷得神魂颠倒了。”

托尼翻了个白眼。他怀疑巴基在墨镜后也在翻白眼，虽然他在笑着：“快去换衣服，小混蛋。”

即使这条街几乎没有人，在光天化日之下脱光还是太尴尬了，而托尼用自己最快的速度换了衣服。他们的新衣服很轻便，是用很透气的棉花织成的，而他毫不掩饰地舒了一口气。巴基还给他们买了墨镜和枪。

托尼可能真的爱上他了。虽然只有一点点。

他找到他们的时候，史蒂夫已经穿好了衣服。他的衣服和他们的很像，而他腿上也绑了一件武器了。他靠在巴基身边，一根大拇指勾住腰带。那是一种只有在两个人相处了很多年以后才会生出的，非常放松的亲近感。

他们之间还有一种安静而浓厚的，无法介入的氛围，托尼描述不出来。他们并没有高调地表现，但他们身上的每一个毛孔都散发着爱。

“所以说，”他接近的时候故意说得太大声了点。史蒂夫没有动一动，而托尼猛地意识到这是一种信任的表现——史蒂夫·罗杰斯主动把自己的防御拆掉了一点。托尼暗暗记了下来，他感到十分感动，虽然他拼命不表现出来，“第五步是什么，绅士们？我猜是要去寻找交通工具了？”

“最好是一辆吉普车，”史蒂夫说，“跑荒野最轻松。”

“偷一辆应该不难，”巴基肯定地说。

托尼完全不怀疑他。

 

________________

 

偷一辆车确实不难，实际上，他们只用了十分钟。巴基把他和史蒂夫扔在城里的另一条更隐蔽的小路上，自己走了，然后开了一辆吉普车回来——就像他只是去买了什么东西一样。

“其实说真的，”史蒂夫在爬上车的时候说。托尼停了一下，注意到了车旁的一些弹孔，他告诉自己不要去想这些弹孔是哪来的，“你可以偶尔带我去的。我也不是完全不会世界语。”

“你太显眼了，”巴基把车开上了大路，“而且你不会说阿拉伯语”

“他是说你不够吓人。”托尼直接戳穿了，因为，操，他太累了，又热，他完全不想讲礼貌了。

“这也是个原因。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，然后从口袋里掏出一张（上帝啊）地图。

“你到底是从哪里弄来 _那玩意_ 的？”

史蒂夫白了他一眼：“我会世界语，还记得吗？”

然后他的表情稍微心虚了点：“呃，其实是会摸包。我还搞到了一部手机。娜塔给我们留了个号码，说等我们到瓦坎达附近就联系他们。”

操蛋的超级士兵。

“美国队长知道怎么摸别人荷包？你要把我的童年毁干净了。”

“闭嘴。”史蒂夫哼了一声。

巴基大笑起来。

________________

 

**巴基**

他们在走出城市三十里路后停住了，举目四顾皆是无垠的沙漠。史蒂夫在吉普车的前盖上展开了地图。有那么一瞬间，巴基感觉好像回到了1944年的冬天，被突击队包围着，看着史蒂夫在地图上划出计划的路线。那支来复枪吊在他的背上，很重。

他肯定做出了奇怪的表情，因为史蒂夫对他扬起了眉毛。他赶跑了这些记忆，对他微笑：“既视感而已。”

史蒂夫看了一眼地图，他的唇角微微地上扬了。托尼对他们翻了个白眼：“天，你们俩真是奇怪。”

巴基耸肩，也没解释什么。反正这基本也是实话。

“好，”史蒂夫也无视了托尼的评价，“娜塔说先偷偷到这里来。”

他指了指地图上南苏丹境内的某一个点：“除非我们听到其他消息，否则就是去那鲁斯。就在瓦坎达的边境附近。”

巴基飞快地计算了一下：“我们走哪条路？”

“我们有两个选择，”史蒂夫拿出一支笔（大概是和地图一起偷来的），在利比亚和阿尔及利亚之间画了一条弯弯曲曲的黑线，“我们可以走这条路，进阿尔及利亚，然后再往南。穿过尼日尔，乍得和中非共和国。大概八千公里吧。”

托尼吹了一声口哨。

“那就是六七天，”巴基说，“第二个选择是什么？”

“往东走，”史蒂夫说，又画了一条线，“我们就沿着海岸线走，穿过埃及的边境线，然后从开罗往南进苏丹。那大概是五千六百公里，但这条路的边境线查的严一些，南苏丹的边境也还在打仗。”

“我记得。”巴基轻声说。他想起了半年前，一整座城市被火焰吞没的场景——克林特站在屋顶上拼命地射箭，而史蒂夫被手榴弹炸到了一辆货车下面。

那个周末一点都不愉快。

“埃及也签了协议，”托尼补充道，“而我基本确定至少尼日尔，乍得和中非没有签，就补充一句。”

“但我们走第一条路的话，就全是沙漠了。”巴基看着地图反驳道。他们离苏度的另一个小镇已经不太远了，他们可以在那里补充物资。他在集市的时候挑了看起来很富裕的游客和店主下手，搞到了一大笔钱，足够买食物，衣服和其他在公路上跑一周需要的装备。

“是这样的，”史蒂夫说，“但即使我们要跑更多路，穿越撒哈拉沙漠的高速公路说不定还更快一点。”

“那我就投第一条路了。”托尼扶了扶墨镜。

史蒂夫疑问地看了看他，然后看了地图最后一眼，就点了点头。史蒂夫说得对。他们可以从高速公路上一路跑到尼日尔，然后进入中非，这样花的时间会比穿过埃及和战火纷飞的苏丹要少很多。

“好，”史蒂夫折起了地图，“那就是第一条路。”

“耶。”托尼完全不想掩饰话中的讽刺。

巴基回到了方向盘后。在他们的面前，沙漠翻腾着——热量从被烤焦的大地向外发散，发散。

六天，五千公里——冬日战士经历过可怕得多的事情，但巴基·巴恩斯已经累坏了。

他重新开起了吉普车，史蒂夫的手在档位上覆盖住了他的，他手掌的重量十分温暖，令人安心。

 

________________

 

他在苏度花了两个小时和好些商人交谈，史蒂夫和托尼好笑地看着他，但他还是搞到了一些生存必需品，衣服，食物和水——打了折的那种。他只有在这种时候才会觉得，他吓人的外表还是有点好处的。

如果他加以利用的话……只能说他不会感到愧疚了。

 

________________

 

他们沿着地中海又开了一段路，他们右手边的海面是银色的，左手边的荒漠几乎是白色的。史蒂夫脸靠在车窗上，盖着外套睡着了，托尼在后座上缩成一团，用一顶帽子盖住了眼睛。

巴基沉浸在这片安宁的寂静中，轻声哼着很久以前的歌谣。

 

________________

 

“于是问题来了。”在第二天的某个时候，托尼咕哝道。他们刚刚穿过阿尔及利亚的边境，而他们身后跟着两辆军用卡车，追着他们让他们停下。

巴基用一条围巾捂住了口鼻，检查了一下他的枪。史蒂夫担心地看了他一眼，但他的精神很稳定，他的手也毫不颤抖。

“加速。”他说。

“巴基——”

“你他妈在想什么，终结者？”

“加速，”他重复了一遍，“让他们来追我们，这辆车加固过，没问题的。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，但听话地信任了巴基。巴基深呼吸一次，然后打开了车门。后方的卡车和他预料的一样地加速了，这次追击的人数不多——只有六七个人——而后面的卡车上的人员已经举起了来复枪。突尼斯和利比亚的边境线上恐怖活动十分猖獗，而巴基打算赌一把，赌他们会对不明车辆先发起攻击而不去盘问。

而这样做的后果，就是他们会漏掉对冬日战士的，几乎遍布全球的通缉令。

他一脚踏在门框上，一个敏捷的翻身，就上了车顶。

“操！”托尼在车内大吼一声。

第一辆卡车的副驾驶车窗打开了，里面的人探出半个身子，装好了武器。他得速战速决。

他一下就跳上了卡车的车顶，在他用他的机械手一拳打碎挡风玻璃的时候，那辆车上的士兵脸上尽是惶恐的神色——那明明是钢化玻璃，却还是被他轻松地打碎了。司机尖叫起来，车上的其他人这才慌乱地拿起武器，但他们已经太晚了。

他第二拳便把司机揍晕了过去，然后往副驾的士兵的肩上打了两枪，让他们失去了战斗力。这辆卡车开始失控地打起了转，但他已经行动了起来，跳到了第二辆车的车顶上。

他重重地降落在车子的上方，把它砸出了一个坑，与此同时第一辆车撞进了一座沙丘。

第二辆车上的士兵已经开始射击了，他从窗户里探出半个身子，一下子射中了巴基的手臂。那子弹打得很深，但疼痛没有立刻涌上来——他现在没有时间去处理疼痛。他抓住了那个士兵的领子，把他拽出了窗户，扔进了旁边的沙漠里。那人落地的时候扬起一大片沙尘，而巴基瞬间换了个位置，又开始砸挡风玻璃了。

那司机正在手忙脚乱地取出一把手枪，但巴基的手已经伸进了玻璃上的大洞，把方向盘扒到一边，让车子离开了高速路，然后用力一拔，便把那玩意整个扯了下来。司机用阿拉伯语骂了两句，但是巴基已经跳下了车，下一秒车子撞上了另一座沙丘，沙尘像潮水一样地在它上面炸开。

他稳稳地落地，蹲在地上，用他的机械臂保持平衡。血从他的手臂流下来，滴到柏油路上，而他的心脏已经在胸口，跳动得太快了。过了一会，史蒂夫把吉普车开了过来，一下子甩开了副驾驶座的门。

“进来！”

巴基回到车里，史蒂夫把车开走了，留下身后两辆坏掉的卡车。

“我操啊，”托尼听起来几乎歇斯底里了，“我是说，我当然知道你是个厉害的杀手，但是我操啊。那是NIMR型号的装备啊，然后你五分钟就打坏了两辆。我的天啊我操……”

“你在流血，”史蒂夫担忧地看着他已经被完全染红的袖子，“托尼，把药箱丢给我。”

“……说真的我要重新想想说不定你真的是个杀人机器了。你真的是人类吗？只靠一条机械手臂和他妈一把手枪就搞定两辆车，已经几乎超越了人类极限了，我的天你到底——”

“托尼！”

“哦，好，对不起。到后面来，机械疯子，让我看看你那条手臂。”

肾上腺素褪去以后，疼痛就疯狂地涌了上来。巴基在爬到后座的过程中不断地吸着凉气，最后他终于倒在了托尼旁边，他这才想起把脸上的围巾拿掉。他的机械臂高声作响，一方面是它在炎热的环境里暴露得太久了，另一方面也是在呼应着巴基的神经系统里呼啸着的情绪。托尼把药箱打开了摊在腿上，开始帮巴基脱掉那件已经不成样子的衣服。

“看起来还好，”他安慰地说，“但大概需要缝针。”

巴基摇了摇头：“包起来就好，它一个小时左右就会自己长起来。”

托尼皱了皱眉，但还是去拿了抗生凝胶和纱布而不是针线：“操蛋的超级士兵。”

巴基虚弱地笑了笑。现在那疼痛已经变成了灼烧的火焰一般，包裹着他的整条手臂，但他受过更严重的伤。他强行地没有去理它，在托尼给伤口消毒和包扎的过程中，他一动不动。

“这就好玩了。”史蒂夫干涩地说，而巴基的口中漏出了一声无法克制的，破碎的笑。

 

________________

 

第三天的时候他们遇到了沙尘暴，无法前行一步。他们躲在吉普车里，看着尘土在他们周围的每一处呼啸着。半小时内沙尘暴就结束了，但高速路上积了很深的沙，史蒂夫只能下车推着它，靠巴基慢慢地把他们牵出堵塞的地方。

“感谢上天让他成了美国队长，是吧？”托尼看着史蒂夫轻松地在及膝深的沙子里推动这辆沉重的吉普车，不禁叹道。

“太他妈对了。”巴基说。

当他们终于回到干净的路上的时候，史蒂夫爬回了车里，全身都汗透了。巴基无言地递给他一瓶水，等他灌了几大口以后，把他拉过来吻他。

“你做那种无法想象的事情的时候，看上去很性感。”史蒂夫疑问地看着他，他便这么答道。

托尼很应景地，在后座上夸张地干呕。

 

________________

 

他们轻松地进了尼日尔，沿着泛撒哈拉高速一路向南，继续在看上去无边无际的荒漠里行驶。托尼的手指在方向盘上敲着一段快速而复杂的节奏，在地平线的那头，暗色的山峦与布满繁星的夜空交汇成一处。

史蒂夫在后座蜷成一团，暂时脱离了这个世界的纷扰，但巴基一个小时前就醒了，面无表情地盯着窗外一成不变的景致，他还在犹豫要不要进入冥想，就听见托尼说：“其实，我觉得这大概是我这辈子感觉玩得最大的两周，而且我以前还被恐怖分子抓过。”

“你还打过外星人。”巴基回道，史蒂夫对他细细地描述过五年以前那场保卫纽约的战争。

“是啊，还有外星人呢。”

巴基犹豫了一阵，但他从他们一起逃亡开始就一直在思考这个问题了，准确来说，从托尼打开了他牢房的门而不是杀了他开始就一直在思考了。但他现在觉得，就和哪句谚语里面说的那样，机不可失时不再来嘛。

“你后悔吗？”

托尼皱着眉，看了看他：“后悔救你？不后悔。”

“真的？”

“我可以发誓，”托尼在胸口画了个叉表示强调，“说实话我知道我搞砸了，在我离开西伯利亚以后就知道了。我只是不想面对，所以我接下来一年都在喝酒，我骗自己说最后只可能是这个结果，不会有其他的样子。但我已经知道罗斯不是什么好鸟，我还是需要一点什么东西来推我，我才能真的去做什么事。”

他做了个鬼脸：“呃，不是说我觉得你就该被那么折磨或者怎么样的。”

巴基摇了摇头：“不，我能理解。”

“这很难过，”托尼沉默了一会，才道，“失去佩珀和罗迪，我也不再是铁人了。我会想念我有钱的时候，我的战甲和我操蛋的大厦。但终结者，我不后悔。我只感觉这是……对的。”

他耸耸肩：“我不知道。我不擅长这种感情上的乱七八糟的东西。我在我应该在的地方，就当是这句老掉牙但挺恰当的话吧。”

“好吧。”巴基说着，把腿翘到了仪表盘旁边。

“不过我是真他妈受够沙漠了。”托尼补充了一句，巴基轻轻笑了起来。

“我也一样。不过至少星星很好看。”

托尼向前靠了靠，透过挡风玻璃看着头顶的夜空，赞叹了一声：“是啊，我也觉得是这样。这大概是我被迫离开文明最久的一次，不算在山洞里过的那三个月。”

“我倒是喜欢外面，”巴基说，“躲在城市里很简单，但外面……我才觉得能喘过气来。”

 在外面没有人会认出他，外面的空气很新鲜没有被污染——只有他和无垠的地面和无边的天空。他生长于布鲁克林，他依旧喜欢城市特有的鲜活脉搏，但只有在自然的静寂中，他才会感到真正的自由。

“是啊，”托尼说，他的声音很轻，几乎是虔诚的，“我能懂。”

他们继续行驶，远处的山近了，更近了。托尼的手指又敲了起来——一串疯狂的快节奏——而巴基闭上了眼睛，让静寂包裹住他，在这不容置疑的静寂中安定下来。

 

________________

 

他们进入乍得以后，巴基给娜塔莎打了电话——沙漠终于被他们抛在了身后，取而代之的是满眼生机勃勃的绿色。他们把车停在一条坑坑洼洼的路边，托尼的上半身探进了车棚里调整着什么，而史蒂夫假装自己没有在偷看。

巴基把那部偷来的旧式手机拿远了，他环视了一圈周围的丛林，这才拨打了娜塔莎写给史蒂夫的电话。

她在第二声通话音响起的时候接了电话，但她等他先表明了身份：“娜塔莉亚。”

_“亚沙，你们在哪？”_

他很自然地切换成了俄语：“乍得，差不多还有三天到。你们呢？”

_“南苏丹。等你们再过来一点，我会给你们具体的地址。”_

“有什么新消息吗？”

_“我们到边境的时候，国王的私人保镖在哪里等我们。他们说是提恰拉国王亲自下的命令，邀请我们去瓦坎达。”_

她的声音中依旧有一些怀疑——一些陈旧的，已经内化成习惯的恐慌。

“所以这不是陷阱了？”巴基追问道，他想知道他能不能真的提起希望来。

娜塔莎叹了一大口气： _“大概不是了吧。但我们还是要做好准备。我们说我们会跟你们一起入境，多留个心总是好的。”_

“是的，不管什么时候，怕一点也不会有错。”

_“在我们这一行里，这也是基本要求，”娜塔莎说，然后她的语气柔和了些，“保护好自己。等再近了一点就跟我打电话，我会给你下一步坐标的。”_

“收到。你也注意安全，娜塔莉亚。”

她依旧没有道别就挂断了电话。在巴基稍微前面一点，托尼关上了车前盖，然后抹了一把脸上的机油：“我们可以走了！还有上帝啊，罗杰斯，你就不能给我一点个人空间吗？你真的是我见过的最婆婆妈妈的家伙了，天知道我还让哈皮做我的保镖做了十年呢。”

巴基把电话装到口袋里，回到了车后座上，尽可能地伸展起四肢。经过近三周的奔波，他的骨头已经在痛了，而他还没有办法把不祥的预感压下去。那预感从他的脊椎底部漫上来，慢慢渗进他的思维中——那种预示着不祥和恐怖即将到来的，一直在他耳边喃喃的预感。

他伸出手去，手指抚过史蒂夫的背脊。史蒂夫疲惫但依旧充满爱意地看了他一眼，于是他逼自己放松下来。

不管面前有什么等着他们，他们也会一如既往地打败它。

 

________________

 在他们进了中非共和国以后，雨就从来没有停过，将路面变成了一条脏兮兮的洪水路。

“他大爷的雨季。”托尼闷闷地咕哝道，史蒂夫正在开上另一段已经全是积水的高速路。

“好歹凉快下来了。”巴基看着丛林里的树木被雨水打得一颤一颤，回道。

“只要我们不陷在这泥巴里就好。”史蒂夫补充道，他的声音里开始有了担忧。

“我全身心地相信你，亲爱的。”巴基把声音拖得很长。

“我不信，”托尼说，“你敢把我们带泥坑里试试，史蒂夫。”

“你就闭嘴吧，托尼。”史蒂夫咕哝道，把雨刮又调快了一级。

 

________________

 

他们在夜幕下穿越了南苏丹的边境线，一边为雨停了庆幸。丛林的路对吉普来说很不好走，他们的车在草地上跑不快，但从史蒂夫的地图来看，他们应该能在被抓到以前抵达那鲁斯。

“噢，”托尼在车子又走进一个坑，颠簸的时候说。他撞到了后面的玻璃，“我觉得这已经比我的战甲还难受了——我穿那个战甲都要得颈椎病了。”

“我们已经快到了。”史蒂夫从牙缝里挤出这几个字，他揉了揉自己的头撞到窗户的部分。

“十个小时不叫快到了，尤其是在你的行进速度不到每小时五英里的时候。”

“说真的，托尼，为什么你就不——”

吉普车又驶进一个坑里，史蒂夫闭嘴了，巴基只能开始救场。他坐稳了之后，瞪了两个人一人一眼：“而你们两个像五岁小孩一样吵嘴也完全没有任何作用。”

至少他们看起来都认罪了，但巴基还是想把他们的头按在一起。他从来没见过史蒂夫和他以外的人吵了这么多架，这很好笑，让人又紧张又恼怒。

“史蒂夫，做点正事，给娜塔打个电话去。”

史蒂夫乖乖地拿出电话，按下了号码，然后开了免提。它一直响着，但那边没有反应，最后这个电话在一声响亮的咔哒中结束了。一阵恐慌忽然击中了他，就像一辆操蛋的火车，而他只能努力不要被这种恐慌淹没。

还没有事，不要立刻下结论，巴恩斯。当然，不要立刻下结论这件事情，在史蒂夫和托尼的脸上都有着相同的恐慌的时候，真的太难了。

“她可能只是望风去了，”史蒂夫想要试着让大家冷静下来，但他失败了，“我一会再打一遍。”

巴基绷紧了下巴，继续行驶起来。

 

________________

“有什么新消息吗？”八小时以后史蒂夫问道。太阳已经落山了，他们处在深邃的黑暗中，头顶上没有星空了，但好在这些树已经没有最初那么密集了。

巴基摇了摇头，听着娜塔莎的电话第十五次无人接听。最初的恐慌已经结成了冰冷的恐惧，将他的骨头浇了个透心凉。

“我们完全想不出是哪里出了问题。”托尼指出，他的手肘放在椅背的凹陷处，整个人往前使劲靠了靠，才能在车内昏暗的照明中看清他们的脸。

“你信你自己说的吗？”巴基问，托尼的嘴角抽搐了，这已经足够回答了。

“我们离那鲁斯只有两个小时了，”史蒂夫用他的美国队长语气说，“不管来的是什么，我们也要做好准备去面对它。”

巴基把电话放在了仪表盘上，用颤抖的手摸起了子弹。

 

________________

 

娜塔莎的电话第二十次无人接听了。树木变得更稀疏了，空地在他们的眼前逐渐展开，他们离那鲁斯还有两里路，而空气中已经充满了……

“那是 _烟_ 吗？”托尼看向窗户外面。他们已经几乎看不到东西了，在巴基的意识深处，有什么警铃在尖锐又持久地作响。

“是的。”史蒂夫轻声答道，一边握紧了方向盘。

托尼拿起了他的武器，巴基在后座上检查起了来复枪。

那鲁斯坐落于一块绿色的平原上，四周都是密密麻麻，好像一座小山的丛林。史蒂夫把车开到了它旁边，拐上了通往村庄的泥土路的时候，巴基停止了呼吸。

耀眼的橙色的火焰在昏暗的丛林中肆意飞舞着，向天空延伸着，吐出长长的，仿佛嘲弄的鬼脸一般的火舌。

整个村庄都着火了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哦这章真是紧张。警告：挺直白的暴力和受伤描写，请小心食用。  
> 这章完了就剩两章了，再看吧。不管怎么说，我们已经差不多到结尾啦，感谢看到这里的每一个小天使：）

我们将评判

万事万物——我们即是我，而我，即是我们

与我们相信的人是唯一的，何等的动物

与我们明白的注定，每个人

便或多或少地，杀死了谁。

**——** **凯希** **·** **法甘**

________________

 

**巴基**

史蒂夫将吉普车停在燃烧着的村庄旁边，三人慌忙下了车，踏上了满是泥泞的地面。在他们的头顶上，闷闷的雷声鸣响着，昭示着一场暴风雨，而巴基一边检查自己的步枪，一边将胸中咆哮着的恐慌塞回去。

他知道这是怎么回事。他们都知道这是怎么回事。

“罗斯。”史蒂夫看着面前翻滚着的，地狱般的烈火喃喃道。当他转身面对巴基的时候，他的眼神已经变得坚决起来，恐惧顺着巴基的脊柱往上爬。

“你别——”他开口抗议道。

“在这里等着，”史蒂夫打断了他，“守着车，我去找他们。”

“鬼才会让你去。”巴基怒吼道，史蒂夫上前一步，双手捧住他的脸，眼神变得恳求起来。

“相信我吧，我一会就回来。”

巴基摇了摇头，但他已经开始让步了——这么多年来，他一直看着史蒂夫头也不回地冲进水深火热之中，史蒂夫每一次都要做那个英雄，而他只能在一旁守着，这像是一种条件反射了。他没有一秒钟不在担忧，但史蒂夫一直会回来——要么奄奄一息，要么毫发无损，要么二者之间：“如果你把自己弄死了，我他妈一定会再杀你一遍。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，飞快而轻柔地吻了他一下，便向着村庄的方向跑去了。

“他没长脑子吧。”托尼说，他听起来无可奈何，话中却又有一丝敬佩。

“他没长过脑子。”巴基说着，举起了枪。

在浓得遮蔽了空气的烟雾中，他除了黑影便什么都看不见。罗斯的计划做得还真全面，啧。

“这是我们的错，”托尼看着熊熊燃烧的村庄，忽然说，“因为我们，这些人死了。”

“这些人遇难，是因为罗斯要在他们头上扔一个炸弹，”巴基反驳道，“这不算我们的。”

托尼看了巴基一眼，看到了他嘴角苦涩的微笑：“是我们把他们搞上了战场。我们做这种事情做得很溜嘛。”

“还是他们带来的炸弹。”巴基又看向了村庄，他感到一种不常见的愤怒在胸中扭曲着。

那种愤怒从来不会减弱一点——从东欧的空荡荡的村庄和那些乱葬岗到面前的那鲁斯——那种看着生灵涂炭的愤怒从来不会减弱一点。这不该是战争，但这确实变成了战争。变成了火焰，鲜血和死亡，还有史蒂夫头也不回地冲进战局和他在一旁等他回来。七十年过去了。一切都没有变化。

说到史蒂夫。他已经离开太久了。巴基正在思考要不要去追他——托尼一个人当然可以看着车——就听到了引擎的声音，以及一声清晰的，熟悉的呼啸。

_操他妈的。_

他转身，扔下了枪，用机械手臂抓住了托尼的手： _“_ _快跑！_ _”_

托尼瞪大了眼睛看着他，而他把托尼举起来，用尽全身力气抛了出去。求求上天让他不要有事求求——

然后炸弹的冲击随着一声撼动了地面的 _轰隆_ 声如约而至。

他脚下的地面已经不见了，他的眼前已经只剩下了一片白热——烈火和剧痛折磨着他的神经。他继续站在那里，一动不动，仿佛是过了几个小时，几周，甚至 _几年_ 以后，他倒在了地上，世界随即变成了黑色。

 

________________

 

**托尼**

托尼被巴基扔到了地上，滚了一段距离，直到撞上一棵树才停下。大地在他的身下颤抖，那山崩地裂的爆炸几乎要震碎他的耳鼓。他本能地蜷缩在树荫下，用手臂护住头和耳朵。

烟尘散去，地面也停止了晃动，他这才小心翼翼地坐起来。那辆吉普已经不见了——地上只剩一架燃烧着的残骸和一个坑洞。

操。这群狗娘养的真的太过头了。

托尼艰难地站了起来，浓烟蛰得他不住地咳嗽，双眼也疼痛不堪。天啊，他真想念他的战甲。他怎么就没有想到带一套呢？当初他真应该再害怕一点，这样他就能随身带着战甲了。

他一瘸一拐地走向爆炸的地方，希望能找到巴基。那个白痴最好是先逃走了，托尼一点都不吃这套自我牺牲的玩意，如果巴基真的为他死了，他也永远不会原谅他。他才不要背着那么重的担子过一生。

他在那个坑里没看到巴基，便轻轻地舒了一口气——而那口气刚刚到喉咙口就哽住了。

不远处另一棵树下有个蜷缩着的人影。

哦操。

他踉踉跄跄地跑过去，一边绕开了爆炸了的吉普车的残骸，在巴基面前跪了下来。

操， _操。_

巴基被一大块金属片穿透了腹部钉在树上，天色太黑了，他看不清楚，但他颤抖着摸上巴基的衬衫的时候，他能感到粘腻的鲜血顺着他的手指往下淌。

_操。_

“巴基，”他尝试着将自己的恐慌压下去。用脑子，史塔克，你肯定见过更麻烦的事情，你肯定在什么地方见过的，“巴基，醒醒。快醒醒啊，兄弟，快点集中起来。”

巴基呻吟一声，这声音随即就变成了一声咳嗽，他的嘴角涌出血沫来，但他的双眼睁开了，眼神因为痛楚而飘忽起来：“托尼……”

“很好，”托尼说，强迫自己保持语调平稳，“别睡了，好吗？我们得赶快走。”

又是一阵咳嗽：“你……说得……倒简单……”

托尼歇斯底里地大笑一声，天哦，他真没想到这个：“我刚好喜欢做难事。”

他们得先把巴基的伤口烧一下，否则拔下那块铁片以后，他过不了一分钟就会失血过多而死。托尼将他尖锐的注意力移到巴基身前的时候，感到恐慌褪去了一点。他能做到的。他在胸口只有个汽车电池的情况下都能在山洞里用废铁做战甲，这他妈根本一点难度都没有。

他脱下了那件已经脏污不堪的衬衫，将它裹在手上，就好像将它包扎起来了一样，然后站了起来：“坐稳了，好吗？”

巴基笑了一声，气若游丝，但他点了点头，血淌下他的面颊。托尼用自己最快的速度移动着，在已经被炸碎了的地上找一块大小适中的金属。快点，快点……这里不全他妈都是碎片吗，他怎么就……啊。

他将那块碎片捡了起来，放到还在张牙舞爪着的火焰上，看着它很快就变成了红色。当他能透过那件衬衫感到铁片已经烫手的时候，他就跑回了巴基身边。

“好了，我们的动作得快。”

巴基点点头，闭上了眼睛。托尼深呼吸了一次，向能听到的神（不管是谁都好）祈祷说不要让巴基这就死掉了，然后用全身力气拉动了铁片。巴基尖叫了起来，那声音尖锐而惨烈，但那块铁片一下子就从被撕裂的肉体里出来了，伴随着一声令人反胃的呱唧声。这一块金属拿掉了以后，托尼拿起他找来的烙铁，往那道张牙舞爪的伤口按了下去。

巴基又惨叫了起来，他整个人都在颤抖着，托尼努力地不去吐出来，皮肉烧焦的气味太恶心了。那伤口太大，暂时的烧灼不可能让它完全合拢，但这至少能减缓出血的速度，不让他一会就死掉。

但愿吧。

“好了，”他扔下了那块铁皮：“这……不是很痛，对吧？”

巴基喘着气，右手挪到伤口的位置，在火光中托尼能看见他脸上的泪痕：“滚……蛋，史塔克。”

托尼又笑了，用一只颤抖的手抹掉脸上的汗水和灰尘：“好啦，你没事了。”

只是他根本不是没事。他快要站不起来了，而这村庄依旧在燃烧着，罗斯的手下还在附近晃悠着，搜查着他们，而史蒂夫和其他人依旧不见踪影。这么点地方一下子闹出这么大的事情，说实话托尼几乎要感到敬佩了。

他们必须走。现在他们只有越过边境这一个机会了，而边境在五英里以外，但具体的距离都是小事。

“好吧，”托尼解下了手上的衬衫，更多地是对自己说，“再坐起来一点？”

巴基低低地呻吟了一声，但听话地坐了起来。托尼很快就把那件衬衫裹在了他的腰上，尽量打了个紧紧的结。那伤口还在流血，在昏暗的火光下是黑色的，张牙舞爪着。操，史蒂夫到底死哪去了？还有更重要的是，他的枪死哪去了？

“在这里等着，”他捏了捏巴基的肩膀，然后加了一句，他不想说得这么绝望的，“别死了。”

巴基只是闭上了眼睛，他的太阳穴上还有个伤口正在滴血，操，托尼不能再失去他了。上帝啊，他再也不想失去谁了——就连罗杰斯也是一样。他艰难地吞咽了下，命令自己集中，操他妈的集中，然后起身去找他的枪了。

他在离树不远的位置找到了它，它还完好无损，而他将它拿在手上的时候，便感到了十倍的放松。这也不是说他拿着枪对着别人的炸弹就会有什么胜算，但这至少也是一丝慰藉了。

他快走到巴基身边的时候，看到了一个士兵穿过浓烟往吉普车的方向走过去。那人全副武装，穿着黑色的突击队服，是美国人——托尼立刻往他的膝盖打了一枪，满意地看着那人惨叫一声跌倒在地。他暂时让愤怒带着他往那个人的方向去，然后在他背上踢了一脚。

“他们在哪？”他问道，枪口对准士兵吓坏了的脸，“你对他们做了什么？”

那名士兵摇了摇头，托尼只想尖叫。村庄在他们周围燃烧着，在这些人眼中这只是一次必要的损失而已——这些人会执行命令残杀无辜的市民，会折磨战俘，会因为害怕对方能做什么就让一个小姑娘穿上拘束衣，给她喂药，再把她锁起来。托尼想把他们都杀掉，想穿上战甲，用金属的手甲捏碎他们的咽喉，然后在生命在他们的眼中逐渐消失的那刻对他们说： _“_ _是你们叫我们怪物的。_ _”_

“他们在哪？”他又问道，重重地踢了一脚士兵的伤腿，那个人又尖叫起来，“他们到底在哪？”

“我……我不知道……”那个士兵断断续续地说，“他们藏在这里……所以我们……”

他又嚎叫了一声，语尾就没声音了。

“所以你们就活活地把这里的人烧死了？”托尼吼道，愤怒已经让他全身颤抖了。

他从来没有感到如此的愤怒和无助。即使是在阿富汗的山洞里看着银森失血过多而死的时候，在马里布看着奥巴迪亚拿着他的心脏离开的时候，再或者是在西伯利亚的一块屏幕上看着他的父母死于非命的时候，都没有这样过。他将枪口向上抬了三厘米，正对着士兵的额头——手指已经放在了扳机上。只杀他一个当然不够，但至少偿一条命是一条命而且这只是个开始而且——

“托尼，”一只机械手放在了他的手臂上，他转身看见巴基，后者的另一条手臂捂在腹部，眼中是一种近乎绝望的恳求，“住手。”

“他该死。”托尼没有放下枪。

“我知道，”巴基小声说，“但住手。”

托尼摇了摇头——他的胸口本来该是心脏所在的那处已经成了一处熔炉，而它正渴望着鲜血：“你自己也说过，这是战争。那些人都是无辜的。”

他用空着的手指向了村庄：“他也参加了，他也去杀了他们。”

巴基握紧了他的手臂。

“对，”他说，“但这不是你脏了手的理由，托尼。放开他。”

 _“_ _老子才不管。_ _”_ 托尼吼道，他手上已经沾上了太多的鲜血——阿富汗，索科维亚和纽约，还有他父亲犯下的罪过，他的手已经洗不干净了，他本来就不该去试着洗它们的。

“你不能不管，”巴基反驳道，“你不能不管。你一旦不管了，你就变成和他们一样的人了。求你，托尼，放开他吧。”

托尼深呼吸了一次，吞咽了一下空气，这才让枪从他的手中滑落。

操。 _操_ ……他差点就……

巴基忽地倒在了地上，打断了他胸中涌上来的恐慌。托尼一下子就跪在了他身边，没管那个士兵也一瘸一拐地走了：“嘿，嘿，放松，终结者。我不允许你在我面前死掉，还记得吗？”

“我们得找到史蒂夫。”巴基喘着气说，他靠在托尼身上，支撑着自己。

村庄那头的丛林里仿佛应着他的话一般响起了枪声和另一声爆炸。托尼摇了摇头：“不，史蒂夫是美国队长。他当然可以照顾好他自己。你快死了。我现在先带你出去。”

巴基瞪着他，下巴绷得紧紧的，里面都是固执的决心：“我不会离开他的。”

“上帝哦，你们俩还真是天造地设。”托尼恼怒地说。

巴基开始试着站起来，托尼抓住了他，一条手臂环过他的腰扶着他：“哇，慢点，慢一点。”

“你快走，”巴基说，“我……我要去找史蒂夫。”

“你他妈的在逗我，对吧？”托尼回道，抓得更紧了些。

“我不能离开他。”

托尼重重地叹了口气：“你听我说，你基本已经走不动了，你肚子上还有个大洞，我可以一拳打穿进去。史蒂夫要是知道我让你去送死的话，他肯定会杀了我的。他当然可以照顾好他自己，你就乖乖跟我来然后——”

“我……我受过更重的伤。我不会离开他的，托尼。”巴基开始自己站好了，他的脚步还有点不稳，而托尼思考起了要不要直接把他敲晕然后拖走。

但他太他妈重了，托尼还有一边的手腕伤着，所以真这么做的话他们肯定活不过五分钟。

“巴恩斯，上帝啊……”

在他们身边响起了另一阵悉悉索索，然后一个人影从烟雾中现了出来。托尼立刻举起了枪，随时准备开火。

“喂！”山姆举起了一只手，而托尼长长地舒了一口气。

山姆浑身被泥土和血迹搞得脏兮兮的，他拿着一支步枪（托尼猜那是他偷来的），但他至少是在自己移动着的，而托尼这辈子没有比现在更为见到谁而感激的时候了。

“感谢上帝，”他小声说，放下了手臂，“其他人呢？”

山姆指了指他们身边的丛林：“往边境走了。娜塔伤得很重，克林特跟她在一起。我们看到了你们的吉普车，在他们第一次打过来的时候手机就坏了，所以我们不想先走，怕你们过来就直接中了圈套。”

他看了看吉普车的残骸：“然而你们还是过来了，对不起。你们还好吗？史蒂夫在哪？”

“我还好，”托尼说，“他不好。我们不知道他在哪。”

山姆看到了巴基腰上已经被染红的包扎，眯起了眼睛。又一阵枪声传来，三人都反射性地缩了一下。

“你们得快点走，”山姆说，“林子里还有些巡查队，他们在找活着的人。”

“史蒂夫……”巴基想说什么。

“我会找到他的，”山姆打断了他，“托尼，带他快走。”

“不，我不能……”

“巴恩斯，”山姆向前跨了一步，眼神严肃而深邃，“我会找到他的，我保证。”

巴基停了下来，看着山姆的脸，好像要在上面找到点什么——托尼不知道他在找什么，但他看上去找到了，因为他点了点头，让步了：“好吧。看好他。”

“我会的。你们就管好你们自己，要是你在我们面前死了，他大概要发疯的。保护好你们自己，史塔克，注意别被发现了，如果你们还看不出来的话，他们都有武装。”

“是啊，这个我们已经知道了，”托尼咕哝道，将巴基的手臂又环在自己的肩上，“注意安全。”

山姆向他们点了点头，便朝着被火焰包围着的村庄跑过去了，再次消失在了烟幕中。托尼深呼吸了一次，便开始一步一步，艰难地前行。巴基靠在他身上，呼吸凌乱，他很重，但他依旧站着。他们能撑过去的。他们必须撑过去。

五英里。只有五英里了。他都不知道是该笑还是该哭。

他们终于走进了树林，黑暗——完全的，伸手不见五指的——包围了他们。托尼根本无法把胸中的恐慌压下去。操，他连他的手都看不见，他们还要怎么往边境走？

“往前走，”巴恩斯在他的耳边说，哦，他当然可以，“前面没事。只要注意……注意树根。”

“你还能看清楚多少？”托尼悄声问道。

“够多了。”

他决定相信他。

 

________________

 

他们行进的速度慢得令人痛苦，而他不知道他们走了多远，就听到了树林里传来脚步声和回荡的人声，以及广播的声音。托尼将巴基放到地上，在他身边蹲下，隐藏在浓密的树荫里，从腰带上抽出了枪。

他们有五个人，全他妈武装到牙齿，还在用夜视镜看这片树林。托尼憋住气，尽可能地一动不动。

上帝啊，释迦牟尼啊谁在听着都好，求求你就让他们……

那些人往林子的更深处走去了，一边散开来。托尼靠在了巴基身上，后者只是悄声说：“等等……”

他们就呆在那里，颤抖着，过了十五分钟，直到搜索队已经去了巴基的听觉范围之外。托尼把巴基拉了起来，此时他们的头上就变天了——林雨。下得很大的那种。下得像发洪水的那种。

“哦，太好了。”他们瞬间被浇了个透湿，托尼说。

“这是件好事，”巴基说，“这样他们就更难找到我们了。”

“是啊，这样我们也更难走路了。”

几分钟后他们就滑倒了，这便证明了这一点。托尼差点把巴基摔下去，二人在滑腻的泥土里挣扎着想要站起来，最后他们终于站起来了，靠着附近的一棵树休息了一阵。

巴基喘着粗气，双眼紧闭，托尼摸了摸他腰上的绷带，收回手的时候发现手指已经被染红了。他试着不去绝望。

 

________________

 

在他们的头上，雨点敲击树叶的声音响得像鼓一样。巴基正在随着他们每走一步变得更虚弱，而托尼开始觉得他们该面对现实了：他们撑不过去了。

巴基，这个操蛋的烈士，肯定跟他想到一块去了，因为在托尼滑倒了大概是第一万次以后，他便开始痛苦地说：“你自己快走。”

“滚蛋，”托尼咬着牙说，将他放在泥泞的地面上，“我们只是要……坐一会，坐一会就好了。我们会没事的，终结者。”

“伤口又崩开了，”巴基靠在了树上，他的头发被打湿了，粘在额头上，他看起来操蛋的那么年轻，“撑不下去了。”

“你这就只是悲观了。”托尼尝试着开玩笑，但他说到一半便开始哽咽了。

巴基对他笑了笑：“我们是现实主义者，托尼。你可以闭嘴了。”

托尼耸耸肩：“不会抛下你的，史蒂夫会杀了我。”

“他会理解的。”巴基回道。

哦，是这样吗。托尼扬起一边眉毛表达那是个非常拙劣的谎言。巴基哼了一声：“他 _总_ 会理解的。”

“行吧，那我这么说。我很喜欢你，我不想让你死，我他妈才不会把你丢在一片操蛋的林子里让你去死。我才不管这是不是什么战争。你他妈是我的朋友，我不会放着我的朋友不管。”

林子里的某处传来一声电波嘶鸣。巴基绝望地看向他：“托尼……”

托尼拉开了枪的保险，站了起来。在他的右侧，树叶悉悉索索响了，即使在雨中也十分清晰，托尼瞄准了那处。一名士兵闯进了他们的视野，然后愣住了，托尼在他能举起武器之前便开了火，一下，两下。那人倒下了，喉口被打穿让他只能发出不成音节的气流，再抽搐了一下，便不动了。

托尼终于呼出了那口气，转向了巴基：“这肯定暴露我们的位置了。得快点走。”

巴基张嘴想说什么，而托尼瞪了他一眼，让他闭嘴：“我不会把你一个人丢在这里，所以要么就是我坐在这里跟你一起死，你要是想这样也可以，要么你他妈就给我起来。”

“我恨你。”巴基小声说，但还是让托尼把他拉起来了。

“好了，好了，你之后会歌颂我，赞扬我的。托尼·史塔克救了我两次，就在——”

_啪。_

他颤抖了一下，声音被封在了喉咙里。他的腿中弹了，就在膝盖下面。疼痛涌上来用了一秒钟，这足够他几乎是心不在焉地意识到 _，噢，我中弹了。_

然后他就往前倒去，倒在地上，白热的痛楚点燃了他的神经。他几乎没有意识到巴基也跟着他倒下去了，巴基用那条机械臂支撑着自己，拿起了枪。他往树丛里飞速开了三枪——过了一阵，一名士兵走进了他们的视野，倒在了地上——他的步枪掉在地上。

托尼与那疼痛斗争着，想让它停下，滚开，但它在不间断地撕咬着。操。他是中弹了。说得好像今天还能再糟糕一点一样。

“托尼……”巴基喘着气，半是爬着地到他身边，“操……我该看到他的。”

“不是你的错。”他咕哝着，同时默默对自己说不要像个小鬼一样了。他又不是没挨过枪子，大概吧，他肯定被炸过一两回，还在自己的战甲里差点憋死过，还被自己家的房子推到了海里去过。

他不能就躺下，像个懦夫一样地哭起来。他们有目的地要去，有人要躲开，还有什么杂七杂八的东西。他必须坐起来，现在，立刻。他叫了一声，但还是做到了。他的血已经在泥地里聚成了小池，而他能确定他的膝盖已经废了。那枚子弹至少是穿了过去。噢，感谢上帝啊。

“所以……”他看了一眼倒在身旁的巴基，“我们完了。”

巴基在泥地里破碎地笑了：“是……是啊。”

“我们是他妈超级英雄，巴恩斯。我们不该就这么完了。”

_脱了你的战甲，你还剩什么吗？_

“我们也是人，托尼，”巴基回道，“而且我们累坏了。他们有枪，有炸弹，有武装。我们从一开始就完了。”

是，这感觉真他妈不好玩。

而且他也从来没想到他会死在一片天杀的丛林里。生活就是这么充满意外。

“他们来了，”巴基忽然说，他甚至没有抬头，或许他的意识只剩一线了，“至少有四个人。”

托尼拿起了枪。如果他们要死的话，至少他要拖一两个贱人给他们陪葬。

“指挥我开枪。”他对巴基说。

巴基闭上眼仔细听了起来。

“十点钟方向，”托尼转身瞄准，盯着面前的一片漆黑，想要从中看出些动向来， _“_ _开枪。_ _”_

他把弹夹打空了。一声仿佛是肉体击中地面的声音传来，然后剩下的三名士兵从树林里冲了出来。托尼看着步枪的柄，希望他们至少动作能快点。

他闭上了眼睛，已经决定迎接死亡了，然而就在此刻，史蒂夫·罗杰斯像什么复仇天使一样地从树林里冲了出来。他全速撞上了第一名士兵，打得他失去了平衡，而那颗本来该对准托尼的额头的子弹打进了他身后的一棵树。

托尼睁开了眼睛，震惊地看着史蒂夫一把凶狠地扭断了那士兵的脖子。他的表情也十分凶恶，比托尼见过的他任何的表情都要生气——比他在西伯利亚的表情还要生气——然后他意识到， _这_ 便是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的黑暗面。

从一个扭曲的，吓人的角度来讲，这让人安心了些。

史蒂夫没有停下，他躲开了第二名士兵的一发子弹，然后一脚踢断了那人的膝盖。那人惨叫一声倒在地上，史蒂夫又照着他的脸来了一下，直接打昏了（或者杀掉了）他。最后一个人在退后，步枪已经对准了史蒂夫，但史蒂夫更快，他一瞬间就将他钉在了树上，用他自己的枪打碎了他的脖子。

士兵的尸体啪叽一声掉在地上，而史蒂夫已经跪在了巴基身边。

当他靠近了的时候，托尼就能看见他的衣服上也有血，他的脸侧和颈侧有吓人的烧伤，他看起来中了至少两枪——一枪肩膀，一枪侧腰——但他看上去一点都感觉不到疼痛。

“巴基，”他看见了巴基腰上已经被浸透了的包扎，惊慌地小声说，“哦我的天啊。”

巴基已经失去了意识，他软软地瘫在史蒂夫怀里。

“巴克，”史蒂夫说——他的声音里全都是恐慌，托尼不禁皱起了眉，“醒醒，兄弟，不要对我这么残忍……”

托尼听到另一阵树叶摩挲的声音，他转身，但那只是跟着史蒂夫一瘸一拐跑过来的山姆。他在空地的中间停下，环视了一下士兵的尸体，抱着巴基的史蒂夫，还有坐在那个还在扩大的血池子里的托尼。

“嘿。”托尼是努力想要像平常那样轻松地说话的，但招呼一出口就变成了痛苦而嘶哑的咳嗽。

操，他也想昏过去。巴基真是太聪明了。

“嘿，”山姆说着坐在他身边，眯起眼睛看了看他的伤势。感谢上帝，雨终于停了，月亮从云后面露出来，让托尼看见了他脸上严肃的神色，“看起来很糟糕啊。”

“感觉也糟透了。”

山姆站了起来，冲向那些倒下的士兵。他在他们的口袋里翻了翻，便拿着看起来像是纱布和棉垫的东西回来了。

“救急用的，”他说，“不能消毒，但至少能让血流慢一点。”

他把纱布紧紧地裹在托尼腿上。那痛得像什么一样，但托尼还是忍住了，只发出一声恼怒的“噢。”

山姆毫不意外地看了他一样，便继续把他的腿绑起来。

史蒂夫已经放弃叫醒巴基了，他站了起来，双手抱着巴基。这场面看起来很滑稽，巴基这么看起来真的太小了——他的头靠着史蒂夫的胸口，四肢蜷着。托尼几乎要觉得他们很甜蜜了——如果不是那些血，泥泞和，你懂的， _他快死了_ 的话。

“我们得继续走了，”史蒂夫说着，安抚地看了一眼托尼，“你可以走吗？”

“多谢关心，”托尼咕哝道，那声咕哝在山姆把他拉起来的时候变成了一声呻吟，“我也得走，对吧？”

“靠着我，”山姆把步枪甩到身后，一只手臂环过托尼的腰，“别靠太狠。”

哦，因为山姆自己也全身上下都是血了。操，他们真是……

但他还是让山姆带着他前行，跟着史蒂夫进了林子。他每走一步，都像踩在刀尖上一样，而他已经受够了。

罗斯，他愤怒地想道，至少能跟他们一起烂在地狱里。

 

________________

 

他几乎都要有一点希望了，他们走了更远，但没有人死，但是不，他们真的完了。

他们终于走出了丛林，然而他们的面前是他妈一整排士兵，等着他们，举起了枪。史蒂夫僵住了，把巴基抱得更紧了。

“放下武器，跪下。”队伍的首领说。

哦。那就是老式的处刑了。除非罗斯打算在之前的炸弹失败以后再尝试什么新花样。山姆把步枪卸了下来，扔到地上，但是史蒂夫——操他妈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯——只是扬起了下巴，公开表示反抗。

“不。”他的声音十分沉稳。

他的脸已经被血污糊得不成样子了，但他的眼神依旧是冷静的，让他们开火。史蒂夫·罗杰斯死也要站着死。托尼不能确定自己是该恨他还是该赞叹，但这也都不是第一次了。

小队长举起了枪，瞄准了史蒂夫的心脏：“最后警告。”

史蒂夫一言不发。但他直直地站着，他拒绝向他们屈服，已经比任何语言都要有力了。山姆把托尼扶住了一点，想必是被他鼓舞了，而托尼发现自己也受了他的感染，尽自己所能地站直了。

至少他不会孤独地死去了。

然而小队长的视线变了个方向，看向了他们的后面。说真的？他们又遇到一个奇迹了吗？这太不可思议了，但还是……

但还真的是一群女性从树林的各个方向涌了出来。她们也全副武装，带着吓人的枪支，脸上的油彩在银色的月光下闪耀着。她们看上去不像世间的人类，反而像是从电影里走出来的什么奇妙的种族，而托尼怀疑起是不是伤口太痛了他产生了幻觉。

反正这也不是第一次了。

“够了，”其中一名女性说，她的武器对准了领队的头。她的声音也十分沉着，充满权威性，“这几名男性受着瓦坎达的庇护。”

“他们是国际通缉犯，”领队反驳道，他没有放下枪，“我们受命杀死他们。”

“我们也受命保护他们，”女性回道，“而且如你所见，我们的人远比你们要多。”

“杀死美国的士兵等同于宣战。”领队说。

那名女性只是向他露出一个毫无好意的微笑：“烧死一个村庄的居民当然也是。放下武器，我们就让你们离开。若有反抗，我们就会立刻处决你们。决定权是你们的。”

天哦，托尼觉得自己仿佛恋爱了。

领队看了看自己带着的士兵，然后环视了一圈女战士们，才不情愿地放下了枪。

“向你们的政府报告，”那名女性继续，“告诉他们，瓦坎达已经为这些人提供避难了。我们知道你们做了什么，并且随时可以起诉你们。”

“原话奉还。”领队咬牙切齿地回道，但他还是让他的队伍撤退了。

那名女性用托尼听不懂的语言说了什么，一小队女战士便散开了，跟着士兵们进了丛林——无疑是确认他们真的离开了。她又下了什么命令，于是另一名战士拿出了一部对讲机——但愿是叫几个救助队来。

_要是有救助队就太好了。_

“我是俄蔻耶，”她换回了英语，往史蒂夫的方向走去了，“我是皇家侍卫队的卫兵长。我为未能及时赶到诸位身边表示诚挚的歉意。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头：“你们到了就好了。我们还有两个人……”

“我们已经接到您的友人。我们正在将他们运往我们的医疗中心，而诸位也将迅速赶往该处。”俄蔻耶说着看了一眼巴基。

“谢谢，”史蒂夫说，他的语气里一半是累坏了，另一半是真诚的感激，“太感谢你们了。”

一辆直升机从他们的头顶慢慢降落到身后的空地上。医护人员抬着担架下了飞机，托尼放松地软了下去。巴基被抬到第一张担架上，托尼则是上了第二张。他们把他放到飞机上以后，其中一名医生拿出了一管针剂。

“哦感谢上帝。”托尼小声说。

他们往他的手臂里打了药，仁慈的黑暗便涌了上来，终于驱散了那鼓动着的，叫嚣着的疼痛。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章怎么全是谈话哦我的天。我很抱歉。但大家都有很多话要说，而且上一章发生了那么多事，也该休息一下了，对吧？不管怎么说，食用愉快。  
> 这章结束以后就剩一章啦：）感谢看到这里的每一个人：）

你不故意伤人，

但你一直说着伤人的方法。

把那些未发生的全都列举出来，

你还能把这些推卸干净吗。

**——** **凯蒂** **·** **罗斯默吉**

________________

 

**_摘自詹姆斯_ ** **_·_ ** **_巴恩斯的日记，_ ** **_2017_ ** **_年：_ **

_你还记得两个月以前我们在印尼的时候吗？在那场海啸之后跟着救援队一起跑的那次？我那时候问你我们会不会变老，你说我们不会变老，你觉得我们从没有变老过。可能你是对的，你可能在_ _40_ _年代的时候就病死了，而我还在想我是不是就该死在哪一场战争里。_

_有的时候我会觉得我们像游荡在地面上的鬼魂_ _——_ _死去了也无法放手。_

_但我还是会梦见这个，会梦见和你一起变老。我们现在可以了。我们不用去和女性结婚，买相邻的房子，然后出轨才能在一起。我们现在就能结婚，有_ _21_ _个国家会承认的，并且我们还能在随便什么地方买一栋房子，安定下来，只有我们俩。说不定安定了一个星期就会烦了，但想想这些还是很好的。_

_婚姻，家庭_ _——_ _我知道你曾经想要这些。我也知道那个梦已经醒了很久了_ _……_ _那是很久以前当我们还不是我们的时候的梦，但有些时候，我想到在我们面前还有那么多未知的时间，便感到有些害怕。我们已经活得太久了，但我们又没有活够。至少就我所知道的是，我们并不是永生不死的。_

_明白我们会死倒是非常令人安心的。我没说我想死_ _——_ _我在之后很长一段时间内也不会想死。我在布加勒斯特找回记忆的时候没有一枪打爆我的头，我现在也不会。_

_但如果这些年月对我们已经成为了累赘的话，知道我还能这样做还是很好的。_

________________

**巴基**

他慢慢地醒了过来，全身都在一抽一抽地疼。他使劲眨眨眼，看见头上是一片白色的天花板。恐慌蓦地涌上他的喉咙，但他身下的是一张床，而不是什么金属的桌子，而当他再转头的时候，他透过昂贵的落地玻璃窗看见的是连绵的山峦，满眼葱茏。

瓦坎达？

他们真的撑到那里了？他艰难地吞咽了下，努力地想要回忆起什么东西来，于是他想起了那些断片：火焰中的那鲁斯，满身是泥和血的托尼，拿着枪的托尼，史蒂夫冲向那片仿佛要吞噬一切的火焰……

_史蒂夫。_

他试着坐起来，但一阵剧痛从手臂传来，直接抽走了他肺里的空气，同时把他按回床上去。操，那辆吉普车，那辆车炸了然后他……

他用颤抖着的手摸了摸自己的腹部，在薄薄的病号服之下，他能感到针线将他的皮肤系在一起，而他的身体正在慢慢地复原。他的右手上连着输液管，鼻子里也插着输氧鼻管。他很想立刻把这些管子都拔掉，但他告诉自己说不要慌，冷静，他已经不是武器了，这里也不是九头蛇了——这些管子并不是为了伤害他或者监禁他才存在的。

床边还有另一份重量，还有什么人隔着他腿上的毯子和他挨着。他皱了皱眉，艰难地转过了头，用他的机械手摸索着。他摸到了一个好像是人的物体，而当他终于转过身来的时候，他便无奈地笑了。

那是史蒂夫——坐在床边的椅子里，上身向前倾，几乎整个上半身都趴在床上地，睡着了。

巴基的最后一丝恐惧也消散了。史蒂夫在这里，而且他看上去也被包扎了起来——他们也治了他的伤。这就意味着不管他们在哪，他们肯定安全了。他一点都不想叫醒史蒂夫，但他的喉咙已经干得快要烧起来了，于是他只能用他机械的手指轻轻地梳理着史蒂夫棕色的头发。

史蒂夫一口气还没换完就跳了起来，巴基不禁压下一声笑。史蒂夫也穿着一件看起来像病号服的东西，这也就是说他肯定是从他们给他安排的病房里逃了出来，偏要睡在巴基床边的椅子上。

傻瓜。

史蒂夫的眼神聚焦在他脸上，便瞬间柔软了下来，巴基的心口涌入一股暖流。

“嘿，”史蒂夫说，伸出手去抚摸巴基的脸颊，“你醒了。”

这句话完全是废话。巴基翻了个白眼，想要说点什么，但他的喉咙太干涩了，一个字都挤不出来。幸运的是，史蒂夫对他的肢体语言已经了然于胸，他一下子便读懂了巴基把手放在脖子上是要做什么。

“对了，水。你等等。”

他站了起来，到了附近的一个柜子旁边，巴基看到那上面有一壶水。巴基又挪动了下，现在他的头脑已经清醒了，他能看到周围其他的东西了。他身边的设备已经不能用精密形容了——它们比他见过的任何东西都要先进——整个房间也是一尘不染。他病床的不远处有一块透明的屏幕，上面显示着他的身体的扫描图——伤口的边缘是刺眼的红色——他这才意识到那伤口有多大，皱起了眉。

操，他差点就被切成了 _两半。_

史蒂夫再坐下来的时候椅子发出轻微的响声。他扶着巴基的后脑让他更方便就能喝水，巴基一口喝完了一整杯，便往后靠在了枕头上。史蒂夫这个老妈子便将他的被子往上拉，裹住了他。

“谢谢。”巴基嘶哑地说。

史蒂夫叹了口气，拿过巴基的手，与他十指交握：“我真的很想揍你，但你看上去太可怜了。所以……我先警告你，出去的时候有你好看。”

呃。这也并不是他没想到的，但是：“他们扔了个 _炸弹_ 啊，史蒂夫，我……”

“你的心脏停跳过，”史蒂夫打断了他的话，加重了手上的力道，“两次。”

巴基一下子说不出话来了。操。

“我不能再失去你了，混蛋，”史蒂夫哽咽着继续道，“你明白吗？我受不了。”

史蒂夫看上去马上就要哭了，他的肩膀向前倾，而巴基是多想去安慰他啊，但他从不相信那些虚无的，毫无意义的保证。

“我们不是神，史蒂夫，”他小声说，他的拇指轻轻在史蒂夫的手背上划着圈，“我不能向你保证我做不到的事情，你知道的。”

史蒂夫抹了抹眼睛，挤出一个笑容：“我知道。我只希望你别再把我吓得这么狠了，混蛋。”

他的笑容黯淡了下去，巴基一下子就知道他要说什么了——史蒂夫·罗杰斯如果不好预测，他就不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了：“对不起，我不该先——”

“闭嘴吧，”巴基打断他，他有点生气，“我他妈才不是什么被龙抓走的公主，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我他妈从来都不是。别搞得像我每次都要你来救，我他妈当然能照顾好我自己。”

他腹部的疼痛又冒了出来，他不自觉地缩了起来，试着平稳呼吸，撑过最麻烦的时候，这便把他话语里的力量削弱了点，但至少史蒂夫的脸上已经没有那种自责的神色了。

“我也知道，”史蒂夫说，“对不起。我去叫护士，他们手上有之前用过的止痛剂，这样……”

巴基摇了摇头：“不。我没事。”

史蒂夫对他皱起了眉，又摆出了他的队长表情：“巴基……”

“不要打药。”巴基坚持道，那尖锐的疼痛已经变回了一种钝钝的，持续着的痛感，而他撑过比这严重得多的情况。

史蒂夫叹了口气：“好吧。”

巴基看了他一眼，没有放过他脸侧的烧伤和眼睛下方沉重的眼袋：“反倒是你，不该在什么地方的床上躺着吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“我没事，我想呆在这里。”

天，他总有一天要被这份固执害死。

巴基挪了挪身体，到了护栏旁边，然后举起了被子：“那就进来睡。”

史蒂夫怀疑地看着这张床，但巴基丝毫不怀疑他们能睡下。之前打仗的时候，他们挤过比这张床小得多的睡袋。

“我不想刺激到……”

“你他妈快进来。”

史蒂夫笑了，翻了个白眼，但还是听话了。这张床睡两个人确实很挤，巴基不得不在史蒂夫不小心撞到他的伤口的时候强装冷静，但就像他预测的那样，他们确实能睡下了，而史蒂夫贴在他身边的温度让他感到被关在医院里的时间好过了一千倍。史蒂夫吻了吻他的太阳穴，拉起被子盖住二人，他们的腿在被子下面纠缠着。

“我们在瓦坎达？”当他们终于稳定下来的时候巴基问道。

史蒂夫点点头：“是啊。被皇家护卫队运了回来，离边界就三里路了。她们挺厉害的，你该看看她们在突击队员面前是什么样子。”

“其他人呢？”

“都没事。就克林特还没醒——保护娜塔莎的时候受伤了。娜塔自己倒是在看着他，就像一条吓人的大狗……他们说他会完全恢复的。”

巴基想象了一下娜塔莎黏在克林特的床边，转着一把刀的滑稽场景，笑了一声：“娜塔自己怎么样？”

“她也伤得差不多了。中了好几枪，但她至少还能走。山姆没事——只有一些小伤，但他们还要再观察他一天。顺便你已经昏了七十二个小时。”

巴基皱起眉。他真他妈的不想昏这么久。史蒂夫安抚地用手指梳着他的头发，一如既往地，读到了他的思维：“没什么，你真的没有错过什么，这几天只有那些医生跑来跑去。托尼还不能下床，但他已经醒了，头脑清醒到能给这些医生找麻烦了，所以他应该也没事。”

知道了大家都没事以后，他的胸中便有什么东西解开了。至少现在，他们终于能好好休息了。

“感谢上帝，”他小声说，“我们挺过来了。”

“我还是，”史蒂夫笑着说，“在想揍你。”

“你才是那个往着了火的村子里跑的白痴。而且你才没想打我。”他的眼睑又变得沉重了，他的伤口很痛，但他偏过了头，靠在史蒂夫头上。

“为什么？”史蒂夫好笑地问。

“因为我们会狠狠地为了重逢干一场，而你要是打了我就太毁气氛了。”

史蒂夫笑了：“你别忘了还有‘感谢上帝我们活下来了’的另一场。”

巴基笑了起来，但烧灼般的疼痛立刻从他的腹部辐射开来：“操，你他妈别逗我笑。”

“你活该。”史蒂夫说，但他还是往巴基躯干上的伤口看去，就好像他能透过这些毯子，衣服和绷带和看到他的伤口一样。

“我没事，”巴基有些气愤地说，而他确实没事。或者说和他之前比起来他更接近没事了。

他们挺过来了，他们安全了。他们可以休息， _恢复，_ 喘过气来——这比他想象的已经要好了，这足够了。

“再睡会吧，”史蒂夫喃喃道，用一条手臂环着他，“我在这里。”

这句话很有用——赶走了机器的鸣响和插在他身上的管子带来的一部分焦虑。他安全了，史蒂夫在他身边，他们刚刚赢了另一场战争。其他的都可以醒来再说。

巴基放任自己沉溺于史蒂夫的体温，然后陷入了睡眠中。

 

________________

 

当他再醒来的时候，史蒂夫已经睡熟了——他的脸贴着他的颈窝，手臂搂着他上身——而瓦坎达的国王就站在门口。巴基想要在不打扰到史蒂夫的情况下坐直，但他先是扯到了伤口，又被鼻管缠住了。黑豹笑了，至少巴基觉得他是为这副滑稽的景象笑出来的。

“陛下，我……”

“抱歉打扰你们。”提恰拉说着走进了病房，他走路的时候和他穿着战甲移动时一样优雅——他的脚步如同作战时一样轻盈，又带着王族的优雅与气度。但他的表情是缓和的——与巴基印象中的，他在柏林的样子不同。

“没关系。”他愣了一秒才回答道。

一般人该怎么跟皇室成员说话？尤其是在这个皇室成员曾经想要你的头现在又救了你的情况下？

史蒂夫更擅长应对这种情形，但他已经睡死了——脸埋在巴基的肩膀上。他们挤在这张小床上看起来估计很滑稽，但提恰拉没有对他们有多滑稽或者多动人发表任何评论。对于在未来一般不会有人用歧视的眼光看他和史蒂夫相爱，巴基还是需要时间适应的。

“我只是想确认一下你们的情况，”提恰拉说，“看见你们在恢复十分令人欣慰。”

“多谢，”巴基艰难地说，将他的手指埋在史蒂夫的头发里，就像一艘船的锚一样，“感谢您为我们做了这么多。”

提恰拉微微点头表示赞许：“你和我父亲都是受害者，我很高兴能为你们中的至少一个人提供帮助。”

巴基完全不知道该如何回复这句话里的真诚——这份真诚来自一个陌生人，一位 _国王_ ，他的世界还被巴基（不管是不是有意地）挖了一个填不满的大洞。在他所熟知的世界里，陌生人并不友好——而说不友好还是好话了。但他先是遇见了托尼，怯怯地笑着，挥挥手便原谅了他，然后现在又是提恰拉。

说不定他终于到了一个会对他好一些的世界了。

“谢谢您，”他近乎无助地重复道。然而他还是无法克制内心的警觉，因为他知道他能被用来做什么，和像罗斯这样的人会做什么来把他抓回去。

“他们会来抓我们的，”他加了一句，“总有一天。”

提恰拉又笑了，这次他的笑容便和他作战的钢爪一样尖利了：“那就让他们放马过来。他们这样的行为，是在向我国宣战。”

“您愿意被卷入战争？就为我们？”巴基不可置信地问道。他们当然不值那么多——至少他们现在这种残破的状态当然不值那么多，他们中间的超级英雄都被扯下了神坛，取而代之的是满满的阴影和正在愈合的伤痕。

提恰拉双手插进了衣袋里——而他居然还能把这个随意的姿势做出一股王族风度来。

“这是我们应该做的事情，”他好像在谈天气一样地说。或许，巴基几乎不敢相信他在这么想，或许这确实是应该做的，“瓦坎达在提出协议的时候，是希望各国能够和平交流与合作的。但我们与世隔绝了太多年，双眼被蒙蔽了，没有看清其他人各怀心思。我们没有看见罗斯的狼子野心，也没有想到他能为达到目的采取什么样的手段。这些失败使我亏欠你们，所以你们才会在这里。没有人应当像动物一样，成为别人的猎物，或者是受别人的折磨。”

巴基艰难地咽下一大口气。所以这就是有厉害的同盟的感觉吗？有他们复仇者那个奇怪的小家庭以外的好人做同盟的感觉？这感觉很好，令人放松。他和史蒂夫和其他人当然可以单打独斗——但知道有人愿意保护他们总是好的。

“谢谢。”他第三次这么说，他觉得自己像个白痴，但提恰拉只是又笑了起来。

“不用客气，我们可以之后再谈。”他看了一眼史蒂夫，“我很抱歉打扰你。好好休息吧，我会转告其他人你们已经恢复了。”

“我们什么时候能能见他们？”巴基问。

“我会让他们送一架轮椅来，”提恰拉回道，“你们的同伴就在这条走廊上的不同病房里，去探望他们并不会太麻烦。”

“我没关系的。”巴基反射性地回道。

提恰拉点点头，他的反应比史蒂夫会有的好太多了：“我毫不怀疑，中士。你的回复程度已经令人震惊了。好好休息。”

他就像他来的时候一样地，安静地离开了，巴基躺回床上，整理起了到底发生了什么。

“他很会说话，对吧。”史蒂夫突然说——他的声音里毫无睡意。

巴基轻轻给了他一记肘击：“你听到了多少？”

史蒂夫睁开了眼睛：“够多了。我不想打扰，你们聊得挺开心的。”

“混蛋，”巴基半是恼怒半是嗔怪地哼了一声——这是他在史蒂夫身边的普通状态，“但你说得对。他……跟我想的不一样。”

“我觉得我们在这里是真的安全了。”史蒂夫说，听起来有些赞叹。

“是啊。”巴基赞同道。

安全了。他们真的，彻底地安全了。这曾是个多遥不可及的梦啊。

 

________________

 

**托尼**

 

虽然他的膝盖还疼得跟什么一样，但好在他们给了他足够的止痛药，他周围还有这世上仅此一份的，他的脑子几乎都要跟不上的科技，所以总的来说，他很好。他只希望这些医护人员能让他下床。他已经被困在这里三天了，虽然这里的景色和科技都很好，他还是很 _无聊_ 。

已经无聊过头了。

而且他还想去见其他人，他已经不想再听第三方带来的消息了。所以他现在，凌晨三点，正坐着一架偷来的轮椅，沿着走廊往下走去。他们要是发现他拔掉了输液管还黑掉了所有的监视系统，估计会打死他，但这能换来一个小时左右的自由，值得了。

他先找到了巴基的房间——就在他隔壁——然后进去了。房间的门感应到他的动作便滑开了，就像星际迷航里的装置一样。天哦，他真的等不及能下地走路然后自己去探索这么多科技了。

巴基还在睡觉，但史蒂夫坐在一张椅子上，正在读书。他穿着松松垮垮的病号服，一只脚翘在床上，捧着巴基的腿。这看上去太他妈像哪个家里的主卧了，托尼差点就要仓皇逃跑，但史蒂夫在他能跑掉以前就抬头，看到了他。

“托尼。”他听起来有些惊讶，天哦——巴基已经是他的朋友了，不管他信不信，而他要关心他的朋友。

“嗨，”托尼说，强迫自己把轮椅往前摇。在他到史蒂夫身边以前，有一刻尴尬的寂静，“他怎么样？”

他看起来还好，几乎是安宁的了。他脸上的伤口已经快褪去了，而他几乎被埋在了毯子和一件蓝色的病号服里。托尼看了一眼他周围的健康监视系统，他的各项生理数据也正常。

“还好吧，”史蒂夫的眼神里是毫不掩饰的迷恋，“他恢复得不错。明天应该就能到处转转了。”

他转向了托尼，挑起一边眉毛：“但是你就能到处转了吗？”

“当然不。”托尼回答道。他觉得史蒂夫会斥责他，但他只是玩味地对他笑了。

大概是因为（托尼会赌）他也是稍微能动一下就溜过来了。

史蒂夫看上去还想说什么，但巴基饱含着睡意的嘶哑的声音打断了他：“嘿，托尼。”

看到巴基已经醒了，托尼便松了一口气，立刻笑开了：“嘿，终结者。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，然后皱起眉：“你不该在这里的。医生说你还不能下床。”

托尼毫不在意地挥了挥手，藏起另一个微笑。说真的，这家伙怎么也是个老妈子，简直太好笑了：“没事，没事。你该继续睡会。”

“你也该去睡。”巴基还是含糊不清地说，但他的眼睛已经又快合上了。托尼等到他的呼吸再次变回平稳，才转向史蒂夫。

“你确实该去睡，你知道。”史蒂夫干巴巴地说。

“大概吧，”托尼说，但他睡不着。他精力太旺盛了，他还没有从过去二十四个小时内发生的——过去整整一个月里发生的——事情中恢复。而他血管里还剩的那点肾上腺素让他又开口道，“我们还得谈心。”

史蒂夫的眉毛一下子挑得老高，几乎要和他的头发融为一体了：“而你想现在谈？”

托尼耸了耸肩，告诫自己不要搞得太紧张：“对啊？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，但他把那本书放到一边，站了起来：“行吧。我猜我也睡不着，去他妈的。”  
  
“对吧，这才像话。”托尼说着开始把轮椅往后推。操，他真是恨这玩意，太麻烦了。说不定他能跟医生说说，让他去给这玩意升个级，直到他能拄着拐杖走路为止。

史蒂夫忽然抓住了他的椅背，也打断了他的思绪：“放手，我来推你。”

然后史蒂夫·罗杰斯像什么事都没有发生一样推着他出了门。托尼已经惊讶到无法抗议了。门一在他们的背后关上，史蒂夫就往左转，往走廊的那头去了。

“你要带我去哪？”托尼问道。

“找个安静的地方，没有那些一直看着的医生埋伏的地方。”史蒂夫又转了个弯。

天哦，托尼真是恨死了超级士兵的恢复能力。史蒂夫中了两枪还有三度烧伤，而三天以后他就像完全没事一样地下地走路了。那些烧伤也就只剩一点点模糊的伤痕了，大概明后天就能完全恢复，而托尼还要在轮椅上坐好几周——好几个月，然后腿上还会留下一个比什么都要大的伤。

太不公平了。

史蒂夫把他推到了一个小房间里。这个房间很安静，仿佛与大楼的其他地方隔绝了一般，种满了异国的植物——就像一个小小的室内花园。这房间的一面墙是落地玻璃窗，就像大楼里的其他房间一样，而在玻璃的那头，月光把丛林染成了银色。

他们到了一个这么奇妙的世界啊。

他也没有觉得他们会在这种情况下谈话——他还下不了轮椅，现在还是凌晨三点——但他看着史蒂夫乱糟糟的头发，他的病号服，他的袜子和他还在愈合的皮肤，觉得这个时间也不错。他们从没有比这一刻更像人类过，两个人都没有：没有了战甲和武器，没有了能力，满身的伤，还刚刚从那么多事情里活下来。

史蒂夫在他身边的一把椅子上坐下，看着窗户，听起来几乎紧张地说：“那么……”

他打算让托尼先说了，不知道为什么，而托尼为这个想恨他。但是，好吧，就这样吧，他就第一个跳进火坑好了，为什么不呢？

“那么我还是在生气。我跟着你打了四年。我跟你一起上战场，一起出生入死，有几次差点跟你一起死了。我们有那么多三观不合，但我还是一直把你当朋友，然后你做了什么？你骗我，那么多年，那么多次。你知道。你知道我爸妈的死对我有什么影响，然后你就觉得死者已矣，不能改变什么，你就有权利向我瞒着这些了。”

“托尼……”史蒂夫开口，但托尼举起了一只手。

“我还没说完。然后你就一直瞒着我，在我背后狠狠捅了一刀，但你也在其他的事情上不信任我们。你很久以前就觉得我是个混蛋自恋狂，这没问题，我就是这么自恋，但我他妈不是没有心的。你可以跟我说巴基对你而言是什么。你可以坐下来跟我好好解释一下，而不是让它爆炸。你才是那个划战线的人，不是我。”

“真的？”史蒂夫忽地反驳道，托尼看着他，看到了他的眼睛在燃烧，“我？你才是那个什么都不跟我们商量就决定签协议的人。你觉得这对团队最好，然后我们一不同意你就追着要打我们。你太想赎罪了，然后你就根本看不到我们该做什么，它们就摆在你面前！他们把旺达锁在一个高科技的监狱里，她还是个孩子，你连眼睛都不眨一下。你才是自己决定所谓怎么做对我们最好的那个。”

“你犯了法！”托尼几乎要吼起来了，他把轮椅转了个方向，直面史蒂夫，“这又不是我的错。”

“说得像你就在乎法律一样。”史蒂夫反驳道，“你也从来不在乎法律。我看了录像，政府要你交出钢铁侠战甲，你跟他们说滚蛋。你没告诉罗斯在西伯利亚的事情。你就是害怕，你想要规则，但你只想要适合 _你_ 的规则。你觉得你可以控制它们，控制我们，但它一直在失控。那份协议只是你想要转移责任的借口而已。”

托尼张开了嘴想再吼回去，但是操，史蒂夫说得对，而吵架无济于事。操，他又要做回那个负责任的大人了，对吧？

“你说得对，”他强迫自己说，疲惫地用手抹了抹脸。史蒂夫惊讶地看着他，而托尼对他笑了，那笑容十分苦涩，“怎么了？觉得我太高傲了不会认错？”

“通常来说，是的。”史蒂夫也苦笑着承认道。

托尼摆了摆手：“我在学着呢。要怪就怪你的另一半去。”

他叹了口气，手指扭着他的病号服：“但你说得对，我跟你不一样。我不是士兵，我不习惯打仗，我不能把牺牲当成必要的。我试着去补救，试着去控制这些，但它们每次都会失控。然后就有人死。奥创是我弄出来的，阿富汗也要怪我，AIM也是，七年前史塔克展览会上那场操蛋的事情也是。然后我爸爸……我的姓从来都不干净，罗杰斯，不管那家伙怎么崇拜你，他还是霍华德·史塔克。”

“我……”

“我还是没说完，”他又制止了史蒂夫，虽然他现在已经克制不住嘴角的微笑了，“我的重点是，我想要监控，因为我以为他们会阻止我再把事情搞砸。我们确实很危险，史蒂夫，这点你不能否认吧。我们手上沾满了鲜血，其中还有些是因为我们自己的过错而染上的。但我不该看到什么就是什么。不该相信罗斯。我能看出他想要什么，他要拿我们干什么，但我告诉自己我他妈才不管，我觉得这样能阻止我再把事情搞得更糟糕。所以……对不起，好吗？我很抱歉。我也不想看到事情变成这样，我太自私了，对不起。”

他已经对巴基道歉了，但他觉得他还应该对史蒂夫道歉。他知道和要伤害所爱之人的敌人战斗有多可怕——而这就是最可怕的事情了。这就是最深刻的，最为鲜血淋漓的伤口。

那如果他们能把这个伤口也缝好……

“西伯利亚的事情我也很抱歉，”他补充道，“我气昏了头。我攻击了不该打的人，而这也是我的错。他原谅我了，因为他是个好人，但我希望你也能原谅我。”

史蒂夫愣了一阵子，他的脸上写满了惊讶和不可置信。托尼强迫自己咽下还要说的不管是什么东西，等他做出反应。先把这个解决了，再来谈其他的事情。

“我可以。”史蒂夫最终真诚地说，“我原谅你，托尼。我也对不起你。你是对的，我不该瞒着你你父母的事情。我做了懦夫。”

“我原谅你了。”这太简单了，托尼有点惊讶。

但是再想想，他本来就不想恨史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他从来没恨过他，至少没有真的恨过他。

 “这个月里我还学到了一点其他东西，”他继续道，这就也很简单了，他已经看到他们面前浮现出了一个崭新的机会，只要伸出手，就能抓到，“我不了解你，我根本不了解你。你一直就坐在那里，讲着什么团队合作，什么齐心协力，然而你根本就不信任我们。你自己躲在那些高得看不见的墙后面，然后怪我们没有凝聚力。”

史蒂夫在他身边一言不发，托尼不知道这意味着什么，所以他继续说了下去——词句从他的口中倾泻而出，就像终于把吃下去的毒物吐出来了一样：“你听我讲，我也不知道团队合作和领导究竟要干什么，我两方面都糟透了，我们都知道。但肯定得有个人在队伍里当队长，而且我希望这个队伍能好好运作下去，而不是给一个什么装得道貌岸然的家伙做事，对吧？我至少还是有这个权力的吧？”

“是啊。”史蒂夫轻声说，低下了头。他看上去已经累坏了，被打败了，而且太年轻了。托尼有种错觉，这才是他第一次见到他。

说不定他还真是。

“所以如果我们打算重新开始，你就要对我们放开一点。我从小到大一直听的都是一个操蛋的完美的传说，做什么都不会错，一个无懈可击，从不犯错的英雄，他救了身边的所有人然后一炮轰掉了九头蛇的基地，就像他只是吃完饭散了个步。我恨你，因为我自己达不到那个可笑的标准。但那是我爸爸把你神化了，我他妈才不管什么美国队长。他已经死了。我想认识那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在他妈整整四年以后，你不觉得现在也该让我认识他了吗？”

他把轮椅向前推，到了史蒂夫身前三十厘米的地方，对他伸出一只手：“嗨，我是托尼·史塔克。曾经是个亿万富翁，花花公子和慈善家。我现在依旧是个天才，有时候会酗酒，但谁管这个，对吧？我在神盾局的测评说我有强迫倾向，自毁倾向和典型的自恋——他们估计都是对的。这要怪我爸了。他真的是个混蛋——他比起跟人交往更擅长机器，而我也很不幸地，继承了这一点。我想帮助别人，但我总是把事情搞砸，搞得很砸。但我还是在试着做好。我刚刚也说了，我更擅长跟机器人打交道。”

他停顿了下，假装在思考。史蒂夫微微地笑了。

“我想想还有什么？我爸妈的死真的改变了我很多，即使我从来没跟我爸关系好过。我还有那么多话要对他说，我要对他说我爱他，基本上是的，即使他是个混蛋得超标了的混蛋也一样。我大学去了很多酒会，但我只有罗迪一个朋友。我大概有PTSD，因为我在阿富汗的一个山洞里被折磨了三个月，背着一个操蛋的核导弹穿过一个外星虫洞还差点死了，还有因为我自己的房子炸了的时候我在里面，就差点被推到海里淹死。我有的时候还是会有恐慌发作，但我能控制它们了。大部分吧。我还在努力呢。你能知道的大概就这么多了。”

这比他向佩珀之外的任何人表露出的态度都要脆弱，他只能等着，屏住呼吸，期待着这番话是有用的。

史蒂夫伸出手去，握住了托尼的手。

“嗨，”他说，他还在跟止不住的笑容斗争，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我生于1918年7月14日，很讽刺吧。我父亲在一战中战死了。我从来没有见过他。我被我母亲带大的，她是爱尔兰天主教徒，住在布鲁克林最破旧的街区之一。她教我面对那些欺负我的人，而这就意味着我经常卷入我赢不了的争斗里。我七岁的时候遇到了我最好的朋友，十五岁爱上了他，当然，那是上世纪30年代，所以我们要是被人发现了，我就可能被抓，被扔到一个疯人院里，或者在某条小巷子里被打死。”

史蒂夫用手指理了理头发，深呼吸了一次。托尼也终于能闭嘴一次，告诉自己要接受这个在自己的心墙上凿开了洞的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“我向上帝祈祷了两年，求他把我内心这份爱带走。但他没有。于是我十七岁的时候放弃了，我在一节美术课以后找了个小巷子，吻了巴基·巴恩斯。他回应了我，那是我这辈子最开心的时刻之一。我的母亲一年后去世了，巴基就和我搬到了一起。有些时候我们能吃上饭，有些时候就不行。冬天太麻烦了。但我爱他，他也爱我，我们很幸福。然后战争来了。他1942年参了军，我也想去打仗——想去像我这个年龄的男人一样，去履行我的义务。”

史蒂夫苦笑了一声：“而我只是个空有一腔热血的五尺三高的豆芽菜。”

托尼尝试着把面前这个男人和一个小小的。充满怒火的球联系到一起，然后发现他做不到，即使他看过史蒂夫的照片也做不到。

史蒂夫叹了口气，绞着他衬衫的边缘：“我一直在参军的表格上说谎，一直被拒绝。然后就是巴基走之前的那个晚上，我们本来该找几个姑娘一起去跳舞的，你知道，需要做做样子。然而我们去了一个科技博览会。你父亲在那里——展示着什么会飞的车。”

他爸爸确实对他说起过那场展会：“是啊，那是个糟透了的想法。”

史蒂夫赞成地点点头：“确实是的。总之就是，那里也有个征兵点，于是我在想我要最后再撞一次运气。你肯定知道这个。我成功了。我不能告诉巴基。我……我们回到我们住的地方的时候，我向他保证我会安全地待在后方，但我的表格就在我的裤兜里。他有很长一段时间都没原谅我。”

他又拧了拧他的衣角：“总之，我变身了，然后就到了台前，像什么猴戏一样。然后我就上了前线，他们告诉我巴基的队伍被敌人俘获了，推测他已经死了，而且不会有人去找他们。我受不了这个。他是……这是我爱的人。我至少要把他的尸体带回来。所以我一个人去了，然后发现他被绑在一张操蛋的桌子上，被折磨得半死，但我们还是逃出来了。只不过现在他们要我去带个队，干掉九头蛇。”

托尼也知道这一段，在史密森尼博物馆里都写着，在每一本漫画书里画着，在每一个电台节目里都一遍一遍说着咆哮突击队与他们的拼凑起来的荣耀。但他听了，因为他答应史蒂夫会听。因为可能这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次向别人讲述他自己的历史，而这是件大事。

“他们想让巴基光荣退役，因为他被他们折磨过。但他拒绝了，和我一起上了前线。我恨他，但我也爱他。战争让我们变成了黑暗的怪物，他每天都在变得更加陌生……我们不知道该怎么相处下去了。我不停地对自己说没事的，我们会没事的。我们会赢，然后回到布鲁克林的家里，再找到一个不会以悲剧收场的未来。”

他颤抖着吸了一口气，声音哽咽起来：“只是后来有一辆火车然后他……他摔下去了。他死的时候尖叫着，我看着他。那就像有人跑到我身体里面去，把所有致命的器官全都拿走了——我的心，我的肺，全都不见了。我说不定就会跟着他去了，但我要复仇，我要为他复仇。所有我对自己说我只需要活到把九头蛇炸飞，然后就可以跟着他去了，不用受罪了。”

史蒂夫的眼睛已经湿了，在银色的月光下看上去有点刺眼了。托尼想去安慰他，但他明白言语对这种悲剧毫无作用。他经历过，所以他知道。史蒂夫是个勇敢的人，他只是抹了抹脸便继续了——他的声音颤抖着，几乎支离破碎，但他是坚定的。

“然后我做到了。过了一个月，我到了施密特的门前。我在那架 _瓦尔基里_ 上杀了他，但我没有感受到除了解脱以外的任何东西。我……我可以从飞机上下去的。我可以跳伞或者怎么样，但我没有。我从来没想再回去了。当我撞上冰山的时候，我已经准备好了，我很平静。然而我后来醒了。我操他妈的醒了。”他又哽咽了，但他还是继续说着，这份固执托尼很熟悉，“然后所有人都死了，巴基·巴恩斯只是历史书里的一个脚注：美国队长的发小，于战争中壮烈牺牲。而你问我为什么从来没有提起他——你看，我已经觉得我们肯定会被忘记，再怎么样的悲剧也敌不过时间，但我们没有，而他们已经决定了别人该怎么看我们——怎么书写，怎么把这些书写刻在石头上。多说一句‘但我爱他’又能怎么样？他已经死了。”

史蒂夫耸起肩膀——现在轮到他滔滔不绝了。

就像终于把体内的毒物吐出来了一样。

“我最初不知道该怎么办。我买了一堆安眠药，一次吃完了。我只是……我从来没想过会这样。我想彻底消失，想和他在一起。我本来该和他在一起的。所以我吃了三瓶安眠药，但我第二天像什么事情都没有地醒过来了。我之后就再也没有试过，不会再做那么卑贱的事情了。而且我知道如果我真的这么做了，巴基不会原谅我的。”

托尼倒抽了一口凉气。操。他从来没想到史蒂夫会跟他说这个。而他自己当然没有主动自杀过，不像史蒂夫那样，但他也没有要活下去的念头，尤其是在他父母去世之后的那段时间里。

“我那个时候还是不知道该干什么，”史蒂夫继续道，“然后外星人他妈的打进来了，弗瑞想要我做回美国队长，我觉得我至少还是可以做到这个的。史蒂夫·罗杰斯在奥地利的一辆火车上，或者在冰川上的一架飞机里死了，但美国队长不会感到悲伤，心碎或者害怕。美国队长就知道怎么战斗，所以我拿起了那面盾。我的内心深处在想着，我打着这么多外星人和杀人机器人，也总是会死的。这……这不是活着。我知道我该说些什么，但我不知道怎么说。我从来没有跟任何人聊起巴基，而他已经死了，我甚至不知道怎么开口。”

那些壁垒在分崩离析，而托尼能透过这些壁垒，看到他皮肤下正在愈合的，还在发痒的伤痕。它们很烦人，而他完全不知道该怎么处理这些东西。

“我又这样半死不活地过了两年，直到我有一天在一座桥上和一个杀手缠斗的时候，他的面具掉下来了，我看见我的爱人也在看着我。他不记得我了，但他还活着，这一点就足够我醒过来了。”

史蒂夫放开了他的衣服，那块布料已经皱得不成样子了，他的眼睛还是湿的：“我让他失望了。他被折磨了七十年，被那些我以他的名义发誓要根除的人折磨了七十年。他一直不肯怪我，但我会怪我自己。我让他失望了，我把他弄丢了，让他们把他打碎了。他很勇敢，他那么坚强，我每天都在赞叹他，但我能看见那些伤痕——它们那么深，大概永远都合不拢了。而我不能再让他失望了。我不能再失去他了。请你试着理解一下。他……他是我的罗盘。即使我什么都没有了，我还有他。而命运不知道操作了什么，又给了我一次和他在一起的机会。我知道这很自私，我知道我很自私，但我丢掉什么都不会放弃这个机会。即使不做美国队长，不做复仇者都可以。而我肯定也不会为什么协议放弃他。我很抱歉我没有告诉你。你说得对，我该给你说的。可能我不该这么快就划清界限，可能我们会处得更好，但我也在努力。”

史蒂夫又笑了，这次更加地柔软：“这大概就是你能知道的所有的了。”

托尼吞咽了下。史蒂夫的壁垒已经在他脚下完全崩塌了，他的眼睛太亮了，他穿着那身亮蓝色的病号服，把所有的伤口血淋淋地展示在托尼面前。他看上去太苍白了，太小了，太脆弱了。托尼确实能理解他。他想起佩珀，想起罗迪，想起那所有的在他心里占据一席之地的，他会去保护的人，他能理解他。

真他妈苦命鸳鸯。

他们沉默了一阵用于恢复平常的状态。这沉默十分沉重，但并不令人难受。这大概就是个进步了。

“你他妈真是个悲剧啊，”托尼最后终于说，“你比我厉害，我服。”

史蒂夫笑了，他又用袖子擦了擦眼睛。

“谢谢你，”托尼诚恳地继续道，“见到你很开心。你看，这就是我们的队伍了，我觉得我们该想办法一起作战。谁知道会发生什么事呢？它说不定还会变得更好，我们现在已经认识对方了，也学会怎么跟对方说话了。”

“沟通才是万金油啊，对吧？”史蒂夫说。

“差不多吧，”托尼回道，“然后还有，我之后可能还有一段时间会想照着你的大白牙来一拳，但我说话算话，我不想再把你也赶走，我想继续尝试点什么。”

“我也是。”史蒂夫回道，和他一样诚恳了。

“那我们就从这里开始，怎么样？”他又伸出了手。

史蒂夫握住了他的手。托尼的胸中，有什么尖锐而痛苦的东西终于慢慢地融化了。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦我的天啊终于，终于。我不敢相信我真的写完了，我从来没写过这么多。  
> 我得说我觉得我写得挺不错的。这是我写过的最长的文，从开头到结尾就一直不停地在写。谢谢你们，谢谢每一个和我一起走过这段旅程，并且在途中鼓励我走下去的人。  
> 我希望这个结局能让人满意。你们打分吧，我会紧张地坐在这里等结果的。

 “我们的爱情就像一场野火，而我们是生活在火中的树枝上的小东西。”

**——** **乔伊** **·** **葛缪**

________________

 

**托尼**

瓦坎达太棒了。这里的科技让人的脑子都要爆炸，他怎么看都看不厌，而从医疗中心的玻璃窗看出去的景色也摄人心魄：向着远处蜿蜒盘旋的绿色山脉，期间点缀着轰鸣着的瀑布。而他对于能休息一事也感到非常开心，真的，但他已经休息了两周了，他无聊得都快爬到墙上去了，嗯，这是个修辞手法。

他们给他搞了一副很厉害的拐杖，还有一架更高级的轮椅，所以他可以去他想去的任何地方，但他能去的地方也就那么多。至少他出不了这栋楼，而大家基本都被绑在一起了。医生把克林特和巴基移到了同一个宽敞一点的病房里，而从那会开始，那个房间就变成了他们的一个临时总部和公共休息室。

目前为止，克林特已经赢了山姆五局牌（托尼怀疑他在出千），巴基和娜塔莎一直在用俄语说悄悄话（他们肯定是在看其他人的笑话），而史蒂夫轻快地跑来跑去，想跟每个人都说上两句话。克林特身上缠满了绷带，他有了一副新的助听器，而他好像还不是很适应这个，一直皱着眉摆弄着它，说什么这玩意比他以前那副敏感太多了。巴基几乎完全康复了——那道骇人的伤口已经只剩下了一块乱七八糟的疤痕——而娜塔莎也应该没事（没有人敢去说服她再做一次更可信的检查）。

托尼看着他们，强迫自己不要去想太多罗迪和佩珀的事情，也不要去想太多关于他们面前的不确定的，巨大的未来。

但是说真的，牌和象棋总会玩腻的，吵架也会腻，他总得面对现实。所以他们现在就是这样：在这个房间的中央坐成一个傻乎乎的圈，就像什么戒酒协会一样。

他们都穿着病号服，身上缠着绷带，看起来特别可笑——托尼还坐在轮椅上，克林特靠在床边因为他理论上是不能离开床的——但空气十分紧张，把托尼想要笑出来的冲动憋了回去。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，他的语气还真的跟戒酒协会的会长一样——轻柔，但权威，托尼真的不能再用这个比喻了，“那既然我们都醒过来了，大伤也都好得差不多了——”克林特哼了一声，“——我们估计还有些事情要讨论。”

托尼举起了手，“哦，能让我先说吗？”

他已经将这番演讲练习了两天了，他想让自己听起来像个能负责任的大人。史蒂夫对他挑起一边眉毛，但还是点了头。

行吧。真可惜他不能一边走来走去一边说。

“所以我们都会赞成这份协议是错的，而罗斯是个一点都不值得信任的大坏蛋，但我们还是需要一些东西来代替他。我们还是需要监控。我们每个人都很危险。在拉各斯，在索科威亚，在我们被奥创打败以后浩克毁掉的那个城市，在那鲁斯——在这些地方，我们的手上都有鲜血。”

在座的其他人彼此看着对方，而这就是托尼痛恨跟一群士兵待在一起的原因——他们的表情都不带变化的。他只能看着史蒂夫：“我不能像你那样思考，我不是士兵，这也不总是战争。我还是不能接受所谓不能避免的，必要的牺牲。我们当然能避免它，我们必须避免它。这世上已经有一半人恨死我们了，而罗斯刚刚就证明了他为了得到我们的力量会做到什么程度。我们不能就这么从这场战争里走开，我们已经不能了。”

史蒂夫双手抱胸，但他的表情是开放的。他在听托尼讲话——他们经历过那次凌晨三点的谈心以后便有了交流的基础：“你有什么主意？”

“首先，我们对每件事都要一起投票，”托尼说，“再也不做那种不先沟通就下决定的事情了，不管那件事是关于失散已久的爱人——”巴基对他露出一个坏笑，史蒂夫微微地脸红了，“——还是再写一个AI养着玩。每一个决定都要放到团队跟前来。”

“我觉得挺不错的。”山姆赞成道，娜塔莎也点点头。

“全员通过的时候就像海盗那样说好，”克林特在床边笑着说，“我们就这样投票吧？”

巴基踢了史蒂夫的椅子一脚：“而每个人都要服从投票的结果。不做什么跑进着火的村子之类的事情。”

史蒂夫投降地举起双手，也微笑着：“好，好，我保证。我们投票，也服从投票结果。”

他又看了看托尼：“还有什么吗？”

到目前为止一切都好。托尼小心翼翼地，稍微乐观了点：“如果在表决的时候有很大分歧，或者有些人，甚至有一个人有其他想法的时候，我们就去听听别人的看法。”

“你在想谁？”娜塔莎问，直接把史蒂夫将要说出口的抗议塞了回去。

感谢上帝赐他们一个娜塔莎。

“才不是什么坏人，”他看着史蒂夫说，“我想的是提恰拉。既然我们是躲在他的国家里，还有杂七杂八的什么。我们大概不能再给他或者给瓦坎达添麻烦了。”

他能看出他吓到他们了。哈哈。

一阵停顿以后，克林特耸耸肩：“我喜欢这家伙。他救了我们的命。说不定能行。”

娜塔莎坏笑起来：“全体通过？”

托尼忍住在翻白眼的同时微笑的冲动，大家挖苦地同时举起了手：“好嘞。”

“不过我们大概得先问他本人，”史蒂夫说，“官方化一下。”

“行，”托尼赞成道。这比他想象的……要顺利得多。悲剧，濒死和成为全球通缉犯在提供凝聚力上能做的居然是如此之多，“我们现在就去吧。散会？”

克林特敲了一下床沿，那声音听起来像法庭上的锤子。就这么决定了。

 

________________

 

“你们想让我来领导你们？”

提恰拉听起来并没有任何的负面观感——可能有点惊讶，但也不好说。他说的每一句话，做的每一件事都无比地优雅，托尼觉得这是他的出身带给他的。那是他从小就开始练的，对吧？

“并不全对，”史蒂夫接过了话头，因为他比托尼更擅长这种官方场合（虽然只是一点点，一点点而已），更重要的是他能自己站起来，而不是只能坐在轮椅上，这样就能显得更加权威一些，“但陛下冒着将瓦坎达卷入战争的风险，慷慨地为我们提供了庇护，我们也不想因为我们的过错让您的处境变得更加艰难。”

“他是说我们不想把事情搞砸。”托尼忍不住说了人话，无视了史蒂夫瞪他的一眼，因为他基本可以确定提恰拉微微地笑了。

“所以我们希望能在进行下一步行动之前听取您的意见，”史蒂夫继续道，“至少在做出重大的决定以前，我们希望您能给我们一些指导。我们依旧在……探索之后的道路。”

“不过要等到我们都能从床上起来，能走路以后再说了。”托尼补充。

“罗斯总要来抓我们的，”史蒂夫说，“但那是之后的问题了。陛下，重点在于我们想为瓦坎达尽绵薄之力。在您与您的人民为我们做了那么多以后，这是我们能提供的一点微不足道的回报。”

提恰拉点了点头：“那么，队长，我很荣幸。那么或许现在就有一些项目，你们在恢复健康的期间也能参与？”

托尼拼命地点头。是的，是的，上帝啊，他快无聊得长蘑菇了。只要能让他进实验室，他甚至可以就在里面拼 _乐高积木_ ，只要有什么能给他做。他能感到身边的史蒂夫和他散发着一样的迫切心情了。

他们都不擅长就在这里呆坐着。

提恰拉这次是真的笑了，他在房间一侧的控制台上敲了几行命令，托尼这辈子见过的最逼真，最翔实的全息影像便展现在了他们面前，那是一块地区图——瓦坎达的周围，有着南苏丹，肯尼亚，乌干达和埃塞俄比亚。

“正如你们注意到的一样，”提恰拉开口了，“瓦坎达是一个独特的国家。我们自古以来便与世隔绝，而与我们的诸多邻国不同，我们从未沦为他国的殖民地。这给我们机会，让我们塑造出我们自己的性格，在不受外界影响的情况下发展我们的经济，科技与文化。但我父亲是对的。我们已经在阴影里躲藏了太久，面对当今越发不稳定的国际形势，我们需要与别国结盟。我们需要不只是因为振金才与我们结盟的，能信任的盟国。更重要的是，瓦坎达也应该融入这个世界了。这是我父亲的梦想，而我与他一脉相承。”

提恰拉走到了房间的中心，全息影像在他脸上投下树木的绿色：“援助拉各斯只是一个开始，一次小小的实验。我有更大的，帮助我们的邻国的计划。为他们建造稳定的住房，道路交通，以及结束战乱。我计划第一步要平息这个地区的战争。”

他转过头看着他们，他的眼神含着太多的期望了，托尼立刻希望自己能坐得更直来回应他。

“你的洞察力会十分有用，队长。去年我一直追踪着你的活动路线。你在这片地区的经历十分丰富。”

史蒂夫摸摸后脑勺，脸红了：“我不知道我能帮到您多少，陛下，但我会努力的。”

“还有你，史塔克，”提恰拉说，“你对清洁能源的涉足与你作为工程师的高超技巧，我也有所耳闻。你的帮助对我也将是无价的。”

“好。”托尼立刻回答道。他想起了他手上的那么多鲜血，或许这能让他把其中一些擦干净，或许这样就终于能把死亡商人的名字放下了。他不会再受那套战甲的束缚，不会再受那操蛋的战争和钢铁侠的身份给他的那些重压的折磨了，说不定他终于能找到一条造出什么东西的路——而不是一味毁灭。

不管怎么说，他还是很高兴能有这个机会的。

“非常好，”提恰拉对他们笑了，他笑起来的时候显得更年轻了，“我们也会为罗斯国务卿的到来做好准备。但是现在，我还有另一项计划需要你们的协助——这项计划你们都很熟悉。”

他回到了控制台边上，全息影像便消失了：“我想为巴恩斯中士重新制作一条机械手臂。这也是为了表达我对他的歉意。”

“噢完全没问题，”托尼几乎要欢呼起来了，因为他想这个也想了一阵子了。他是个慈善家，而即使在他所有的资源都被夺去以后，他也至少能为他的新朋友做一件小小的，简单的事情，“他现在那条简直稀烂。你在想用振金做，对吧？”

“你把更好的一条打坏了。”史蒂夫指出，托尼只是摆了摆手。

“那条也稀烂。我是说，并不是完全稀烂，但我能做一条更好的。给我一个实验室还有——”

“我已经做了一些先行的设计。”提恰拉说着又点了一下控制台，房间的中央便投射出了建模与数据。

托尼把轮椅往前推去，不情不愿地，还是流露出了一点赞赏：“这个……还可以。”

准确来说，它们太他妈厉害了，但托尼还是留着一点自尊的，谢谢。

提恰拉好笑地看了他一眼。

“这里不止你一个天才，史塔克。”

“噢，我好伤心啊，”他试探地伸出手去，但当他转动轮椅的时候，全息影像也跟着他转动，灵活得就像他以前设计的那些一样，“但是说真的，你能设计这样的东西，还要我在这里干什么？”

“去把它做出来，”提恰拉说，“还有做一些需要的调试。你在这个领域的经验始终是比我更加丰富的。很不幸，国务繁忙，单我一人，是无法完成这个计划的。”

他又看了一眼史蒂夫：“这一切也都建立在中士本人的同意的基础上。”

“他会同意的，”史蒂夫脸上还挂着一个温柔的微笑，恋爱中的白痴，“相信我。”

是的，巴基是个彻头彻尾的书呆子。他听到这个，估计会跟托尼一样激动了。

“所以你们的实验室在哪？”

________________

 

“一条振金手臂？”第二天巴基说，他看看托尼，又看看史蒂夫，双眼睁得老大，“你没在逗我？”

“如果你不想要的话，也可以不做，巴克。”史蒂夫温柔地，小心翼翼地回答——托尼现在意识到这是他害怕他会强迫巴基做出他不想做的选择。

巴基毫无表情地挑起一边眉毛：“你他妈的在逗我？”

托尼好几个月都没有笑得这么开心了。

________________

 

时间流逝着——如同一道稳定的河水，有些时候会比他想象的要快一些。两周很快变成了两个月。他们从医疗中心搬到了另一栋楼里，藏在瓦坎达的深山之中——四周都是丛林，但又有阳光照射在蔓延的花园里。这里的景色非常美丽，非常宁静，甚至有些与世隔绝，但他们都能理解。

瓦坎达依旧不是一个多么好客的国家。尤其对那些危险的人会更不友好。

他拄着拐杖到处走，他腿上灼烧一般的疼痛已经变成了一种持续的钝钝的痛感。医生说他可能会留下终身残疾，瓦坎达的科技纵然像是神话一般，但也并非全能。

他告诉自己他刚好可以名正言顺地带一根雕刻得特别华丽的手杖了，强迫自己无视掉那些疼痛——用一把钝刀割出的，鲜血淋漓的深深的伤口——它们在他的胸腔中。它们来的快，去的也快。

他不让它们再多呆一会。

在第三个月里他google过一次罗迪和佩珀的现状，他那天晚上喝了酒，还熬了夜——他从来没办法克制这样的诱惑。佩珀接过了他的企业，这样就好，而除了股价忽然下跌和一些不可避免的污名以外，她好像已经把企业扭回了正轨。

他看到了罗迪的一段视频。罗迪坐在轮椅上，接过了一枚勋章，光荣退役。托尼看了一分钟，他的视线便开始模糊了，他只能飞快地关掉了它。

他们会没事的。他这么告诉自己。他们会没事的，而总有一天，离开他们也不会那么痛了。

他希望真的能是这样，即使他怀疑这只是酒精给他带来的另一场幻觉。

他一直在做巴基的新手臂，这样他就能把注意力集中在那里了（而巴基在现代科技周围的景象十分好看，他的思维敏捷，却又有着小孩子的好奇心，托尼怎么都看不厌），史蒂夫在他们制造这条手臂的时候一直在周围晃悠——就像一头护崽的母熊，巴基一直在（饱含爱意地）开他的玩笑。

托尼发现自己好像也不像以前那么介意史蒂夫在场了。

第四个月的时候克林特完全恢复了，而托尼换了一根手杖。皇家护卫队的成员经常来找他们，大概是因为克林特射箭很厉害，史蒂夫搏斗很厉害，还有娜塔莎什么都很厉害。

（托尼怀疑娜塔莎和她们在一起的时候会一边给对方编辫子，一边讨论怎么杀死别的男人。她显然非常享受被和她一样坏的女性环绕的感觉，而她们都太可怕了。）

山姆经常坐在花园里，看上去就像一个安度晚年的普通人一样。托尼也不能怪他，有时候他也会坐在花园里，和他一起享受寂静。他们偶尔也会去看史蒂夫被俄蔻耶打得到处跑，然后狠狠笑上一场。

他们每天晚上都会一起吃饭——像一个正常的小家庭一样——而托尼在慢慢地重新学习怎么跟他们说话，和什么时候他根本不用说话。想想吧，有些寂静是不需要被打破的。

第五个月的时候，他觉得他已经在恢复了。他在从那鲁斯，从西伯利亚，还有从之前的那么多事情里恢复回来。他们都在恢复。他昨晚开了个玩笑，巴顿笑了，如果这都不是进步的话，他就不知道什么是进步了。

罗斯还笼罩在他们的心头。他们眼中的地平线被黑云遮住了，但他们都固执地，暂时不去想它。

等到那操蛋的暴风雨过来再说吧。在那之前，他要享受他们争取到的几乎是……平和的生活，让它慢慢抚平他的战甲上的伤痕。

等到罗斯真来了，或者又有外星人进攻地球再说吧，这就够了。这比他想象中他能得到的还要多，即使他也失去了那么多，而他已经学会抓住当下了。

用双手紧紧地抓住当下，再也不要放开了。管他来的是地狱还是天国呢。

 

________________

 

**巴基**

他们在新楼里给他和史蒂夫安排了一间宽敞通透的房间，那房间的装饰十分优雅，被茂盛的绿色环绕着。

瓦坎达的一切都太他妈生机勃勃了，这感觉依旧不真实，像一场梦境。

他们离开医疗中心的第一个晚上，巴基和史蒂夫在床上天翻地覆地做爱。而在那之后他们筋疲力尽而满足地蜷在床上（那床过于柔软了），巴基让史蒂夫抱着他——从他们还是偷偷摸摸地约在小巷子里的少年开始，经过成为士兵的那些年，再到现在不知道该如何形容的时候，这个姿势一直都没有变过。

他们在一起。这就是最重要的了。

“这张床太大了。”巴基小声说，史蒂夫在他颈边笑了——他的手贴着巴基的臀部，很烫，巴基心不在焉地想他是不是还能做一轮。

说不定休息一会就可以了。

“感觉挺奇怪的，对吧？”史蒂夫说，“我感觉我会睡不惯这张床的。”

“我们活了那么久，这也挺正常的。”巴基答道，一边用机械的手指梳过史蒂夫被汗湿的头发。

史蒂夫的手摸到了他的腹部，沿着那块新愈合的伤疤抚摸着：“真庆幸我们活过来了。”

“我也是。”

“不过我还是不知道我们要怎么对付之后的事情。”史蒂夫皱起了眉，继续道。

巴基无言以对。他们在那之前遇到了各种各样的事情，即使他们最终活下来了，他也不会自大到把瓦坎达当成是一个能安定下来的保证。他们都知道生命是如何的脆弱，如何的转瞬即逝——无论一个人觉得他有多安全，无论他死里逃生了多少次。

他只是默默地抬起了史蒂夫的下巴吻他，那是个缓慢的深吻。史蒂夫回应了他——他的胡子扎在巴基的脸上，那感觉太棒了——然后他的手便往下移，停在了巴基的双腿之间。

巴基低吟一声，便无法思考史蒂夫以外的任何东西了。

 

________________

 

他还在适应那条新的手臂。它运作起来比之前的那条要安静——拿它作战的时候不会有引擎声，也不会吱嘎作响——而且轻了十倍，他挥舞着它的时候，感觉它就像史蒂夫的盾一样，轻得几乎不像是已知的任何一种材料做的。

“它也比以前的手臂要厉害十倍，”托尼敲着那条手臂，“所以你小心点。”

两天后他体会到了新手臂的威力，他把史蒂夫摔了出去，差点砸碎一堵墙。托尼在一旁快要笑昏过去了，而巴基冲上前去道歉。史蒂夫这个白痴只是坚持自己没事，就欢乐地去寻找更多能让巴基打碎的东西了。

平衡也是个大麻烦，他已经习惯了无意识地向右偏，而他像一头初生的小牛一样，用了整整两个星期才学会好好走路，不摔倒，也不撞在其他东西上面。这很烦人，也很尴尬，但他真的并不在乎这些。

那些提示词已经不在了，现在这条手臂也不在了，他终于可以从九头蛇的阴影中解脱了。

_他终于能感到自己是干净的了。_

________________

 

“呃，我有些东西给你。”托尼某天忽然说。

那是个晚上，他们在花园里散步——这是他们新形成的习惯。医生说托尼需要四处走动，锻炼他的腿，而巴基喜欢这里的新鲜空气和头上的繁星。

“呃也不是说 _给_ 你，但这玩意跟你有关系，会影响到你，但要是你不愿意的话我不会给你看，所以我现在才问——”

巴基推了推他，打断了他要说的话：“有话快说，史塔克。”

“他们在纽约折磨你的录像，”托尼忽然说，“我能搞到。”

巴基一下子愣住了，就好像托尼在他头上倒了一桶冰水：“什……什么？”

托尼转向他，一只手扶着他的手臂让两个人都能站好了。他看上去很严肃，但同时紧张还缓和：“我在想我们可以把它放出去。让别人知道他们对你做了什么。但这要由你决定，终结者。我不知道你愿不愿意公开这些。”

巴基艰难地吞咽了下：“这会有什么用？”

他想起罗斯——神色坚定而无动于衷——和博物馆里对他的记载。做了两年士兵和七十年的杀手。世人会觉得他是谁？是那个已经死了八十年的人，还是那个手上有血淋淋的三十四条人命（其中还包括他妈的美国总统）的人？

战争英雄还是杀人犯？受害者还是怪物？

他有选择吗？或者这些有区别吗？他们都是他，他们也都不是他，而他甚至还没有想清楚这些，他又要怎么传达？

“我不知道，”托尼说着，握紧了他的手臂，“但这些肯定会打动一些人。”

他苦涩地笑了：“相信我。”

“那就传上去吧。”巴基说，因为他越想只会越害怕。

托尼抱住了他：“你太他妈勇敢了，终结者。你别忘了这点。”

巴基把脸埋在托尼的肩颈处，尽力忽视右手传来的颤抖。他想相信这句话。

他从来没有觉得自己勇敢过。

 

________________

 

托尼还拜托提恰拉帮忙提取视频。

“你真的要这么做吗？”提恰拉在开始之前问巴基，而他在几乎要绞断他的肠子的恐惧中强迫自己点头。娜塔莎紧紧地握着他的手，那力道足够留下淤血了。

提取视频看起来太简单了——从星期五的残骸中将数据完整地拷贝出来。托尼在键盘上敲了一些看上去很复杂的东西，几分钟以后，屏幕上便出现了巴基惨叫着的场景。

克林特缩了一下，但他没有去调整助听器的音量。山姆低沉而愤怒地骂了一句，娜塔莎只是一直握着他的手，提醒着他他不是一个人。

史蒂夫一拳打穿了一堵墙。

“抱歉。”他在托尼关掉视频的时候说——听上去奇怪地愧疚而愤怒。

“我能理解，队长，”提恰拉自己的声音也绷紧了，“这也很好处理。”

巴基想逃走，或者想挖个地洞消失掉——不管做什么都好，只要能让他从这么多人的视线中心逃离就好。

“罗斯死定了。”山姆忽然说。他握紧了拳头。

“一致通过。”克林特充满恨意地补充道。

一阵阴郁的“好嘞”之后，他的恐惧好像消散了一些。史蒂夫拿过了他的另一只手，与他十指交握，巴基意识到这就是被人保护着的感觉。在战争结束以后，他第一次成为了团队的一员。

有史蒂夫以外的人愿意为了自己杀人，这种感觉也很好。

 

________________

 

那视频一石激起千层浪。

没几天它就传得到处都是——在几乎所有的报纸上，网站上，到处都是。人们高呼着要罗斯辞职，或者是要处死他——显然是已经被美国政府对人权的藐视激怒了——同时也想要处死巴基——也有不少人坚持说他是个恐怖分子和一个杀手，他至少是该死的。

在第五天的时候史蒂夫把一切能联网的设备都关掉了，禁止他上网，巴基不安的神经非常感谢他。

“就让他们去吧，”史蒂夫用他强有力的手臂抱住了巴基，吻他的额头，“这还要一点时间。”

是的，民众在支持他和处决他之间做出抉择还要一点时间。他不太确定他是不是想知道他们最终怎么想。

但无论如何这都是之后的事情了。而现在，他靠进了史蒂夫的怀里，集中在肺里循环着的空气上。

吸气，呼气。吸气，呼气。吸气，呼气。

 

  ________________

 

“那么，”史蒂夫在他们来瓦坎达的六个月以后说，“纪念日快乐。”

“今天并不是纪念日，”巴基皱着眉说，“已经过了一个星期了。我那个时候还昏着。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，打开了他们房间里的收音机。轻柔舒缓的音乐从音响里流淌出来，这个白痴居然还点起了蜡烛：“那天是我们随便挑的，我们也可以再挑一个日子。”

巴基挑起一边眉毛，但还是让史蒂夫拉着他的T恤，带着他到了房间中间：“这样下去的话我们自己都要搞糊涂了。”

“那又怎么样？”史蒂夫反问道，一只手放在巴基的腰上，开始随着音乐踏起舞步来，“这只是个日期而已。可能就是因为我想跟你跳舞，小混蛋。”

“你他妈根本不用等到什么纪念日，傻瓜。”巴基哼了一声，与史蒂夫十指交握。

史蒂夫笑了：“但我们总要庆祝点什么嘛。”

这倒是真的。他们现在在瓦坎达已经几乎安定下来了，但这份安定不会持续太久，战争一直都迫在眉睫。罗斯过不了多久就要不择手段了，而他们又会被迫投入战争中。

至少这次他们有世界上最强大的国家之一做他们的后盾，说不定还有比以前更多的民意支持，这样打起来至少也会容易一些。

“你还记得我们在布鲁克林经常这么跳舞吗？”史蒂夫问。

“是啊，”巴基能很轻松地在眼前重现当时的场景：只有他肩膀高的史蒂夫，应着他们的脚步吱嘎作响的地板，和破旧的收音机里传出的慢歌，“这里地方倒是更大。”

史蒂夫看了一眼他们大得出奇的房间，笑了：“这倒是，我就能这样了。”

他忽然双手搂住了巴基的腰，把他举到了空中。

巴基踹了他一脚：“放我下来，你这个混蛋。”

史蒂夫的笑声十分明亮，毫无保留，巴基在被放回地上的时候依旧沉迷于他的笑声。

“我也可以把你举起来，你知道的。”他嘟囔着，一边藏起他自己的微笑，“这也不是什么新鲜事情。”

史蒂夫对他坏笑了一下，又带着他跳了几圈舞，然后捧住他的脸，激烈地吻他。巴基沉醉在这个吻中，而当他们分开的时候，史蒂夫的表情变得严肃了起来。

“我们已经走到这一步了，巴克。我们打败了九头蛇，活过了战争和大萧条。如果罗斯觉得他能干掉我们，那我们就要狠狠地让他明白，他在做梦。”

巴基的心暖暖的，他对史蒂夫笑了：“哇哦，史蒂薇，你真是会说话。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，但还是微微地笑了起来，巴基便吻他，这个吻中包含了他所有未曾说出口的东西。在他们的周围，音乐继续播放着——凯蒂·卡伦像幽灵一样地唱着很久，很久以前的歌谣。

 

________________

 

在之后的一个风雨交加的夜晚，他和托尼一起坐在客厅里。其他人都睡着了，只有他们二人醒着——他们感到焦虑和不安。巴基在以前的那些夜晚，也感到过这样的焦躁，而现在看上去托尼也是一样的。

托尼转着手中的拐杖。

“我觉得应该不会有事吧。”他小心地说，就好像在说服自己一样。

“是啊，”巴基赞成道，因为他也想相信这些话。他希望他们能打败他的噩梦，能打败徘徊在他心头的幽灵和他们即将面对的无论是什么东西，“我觉得你说得对。”

在他们的头顶上，轰隆隆的雷声慢慢地滚过，天空随即被划开了。雨点打在屋顶上，沿着玻璃幕墙汇聚成水流降下来，那声音和战鼓一般地响。

“等到时候真的出事了，”托尼盯着这场暴风雨，喃喃道，“我们得互相鼓励。”

巴基用他的振金手握住了托尼的肩膀。

“好的，”在不确定未来会变成什么样子的时候，这种要求便很容易答应了，“好的。”

托尼对他安静地笑了，于是他们肩并着肩，看着大雨汇入土地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦我写完啦！  
> 希望你们吃得还开心。我不知道我下一篇会写什么，但我（但愿）会继续写的。到那时候再说吧。我从心底里感谢你们，你们全都是天使：）  
> \- C xxx


End file.
